Amour Volé
by Ialona
Summary: Hermione a aperçu Drago Malefoy nu dans la salle de bain des préfets. Sa gêne ne passe pas inaperçue, et les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant lorsque Dumbledore lui demande de faire sa ronde avec le blond pour remplacer une Pansy Parkinson malade.
1. Chapitre I : Vision Volée

Bonjour à tous !

Je me suis enfin décidée à poster mes « œuvres » sur ce site de renommée qu'est .

Je tiens à remercier AstoriaGreengrass qui fait une fabuleuse correctrice, et qui m'aide beaucoup lors de mes pertes d'inspiration.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

Et comme j'ai une certaine avance sur cette fic, je pense poster à peu près une fois par semaine.

**Chapitre I : Vision volée.**

« Tu dois… quoi ?! » demanda Ron en s'arrêtant au milieu du flot d'élèves qui se déversait dans les couloirs en cette fin de journée, alors que la cloche sonnant la fin des cours venait de retentir.

Hermione s'arrêta à son tour pour se retourner vers son ami qui provoquait désormais les jurons des élèves derrière lui qui ne pouvaient pas passer, bloqués par le rouquin.

« Ron avances, tu bloques tout le monde. » dit-elle patiemment.

Le Gryffondor sembla retomber sur terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, le temps de voir la carrure massive de Millicent Bulstrode le fusiller du regard, l'œil noir et la canine acérée, avant de rejoindre sa camarade d'un pas précipité.

« Tu dois quoi ? » répéta-t-il plus simplement, reprenant le fil de leur discussion.  
« Faire ma ronde avec Malefoy. » répéta Hermione à son tour, baissant la voix comme désireuse de ne pas être entendue.  
« Mais… pourquoi ? » demanda le rouquin sans comprendre.  
« Je ne sais pas. Apparemment Pansy est malade, et comme il faut forcément que les préfets soit par deux pour leur tour de garde. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, un préfet ne peut pas faire son tour de garde tout seul, parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, … »

« Oui je sais Hermione, je suis préfet aussi, tu oublies ? » coupa Ron. « Et moi ? Je vais être tout seul ! »  
« Tu le feras avec les Serdaigles, vous aurez juste deux fois plus de ronde à faire vu que vous devrez faire la tour de Gryffondor et la tour des Serdaigles. »  
« Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas convoqué moi aussi ? » continua Ron.  
« Parce que tu avais cours, et qu'il a dû se dire, à raison, que j'allais t'en parler. »

« Mais… pourquoi toi ?! Il sait pertinemment que tu détestes Malefoy ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Il parait que les Serdaigles s'entendent bien avec les Serpentards, c'est lui qui aurait dû faire son tour avec les Serdaigles, pas moi, et… »

Ron se lança alors dans une explication détaillée de pourquoi il n'était pas logique que Dumbledore ait choisi Hermione pour accompagner Malefoy, mais la jeune sorcière n'écoutait plus. Au « il sait pertinemment que tu détestes Malefoy », l'esprit de la jeune fille avait pris une toute autre direction que celle que lui indiquait les paroles de son ami. Oui, elle détestait Malefoy. Ce roi des Serpentards dégoulinant de fierté et d'orgueil, ce blondinet pédant qui n'avait pas une once d'intelligence. Elle le détestait, lui et ce qu'il représentait : les fiers sangs purs. Tous des Serpentards, bourrés de préjugés et d'idéaux qui dataient de l'an 1000, des lâches, des traîtres, qui se pavanaient tels des paons au milieu de la basse cour. Aucun de ces imbéciles ne représentaient quelque chose, ils étaient tous le pâle reflet d'une famille riche et n'existaient qu'à travers elle. Autant dire qu'ils ne symbolisaient qu'une goutte dans un océan.

Oui, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Et pourtant, depuis une grosse semaine, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au Serpentard, elle le revoyait, nu, à côté de la piscine qui sert de baignoire aux préfets, prêt à s'enfoncer dans l'eau écumeuse qui miroitait à ses pieds. Elle l'avait surpris par hasard. Elle avait simplement voulu prendre une douche, et s'était aperçue que la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait la « baignoire piscine » était entrouverte. N'ayant encore jamais pris de bain, Hermione avait voulu essayer et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Elle était à peine entrée, qu'elle l'avait vu, pâle silhouette presque fantomatique, observant les bulles de savon crépiter pendant que la piscine se remplissait. Et elle était restée là, à le regarder, tétanisée. N'importe qui de censé aurait détourné le regard, aurait même poussé un petit cri de surprise avant de sortir en s'excusant. Mais elle, non. Elle avait suivi du regard le bras du garçon remonter jusqu'à son torse qu'il frotta doucement, délicatement, avant de venir loger sa main dans son cou dans l'optique de le dénouer partiellement, rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière pour faire craquer ses vertèbres. Elle l'avait détaillé, dans toute son intimité, incapable de détacher son regard des muscles saillants qui décoraient le torse du Serpentard, surprise de le trouver aussi athlétique, aussi… séduisant. Tous ses gestes paraissaient gracieux, souples. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, et la douce lumière diffuse qui régnait dans la pièce les mettait agréablement en valeur. Merlin qu'elle l'avait trouvé beau. La faible lueur des bougies l'entourait d'un halo doré et le rendait terriblement sexy. Elle se surprit à imaginer Drago se tourner vers elle, se rendant enfin compte de sa présence ; alors, au lieu de hurler au voyeurisme, il s'approchait d'elle, calmement, sûrement, jusqu'à arriver à son niveau ; elle imaginait ses deux yeux gris, froids, se planter dans les abîmes de ses déclinaisons chocolats, un sourire arrogant, un de ses si détestables sourires arrogants, se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres monstrueusement désirables ; il lui disait qu'elle lui devait une compensation et elle acceptait sans rechigner d'ôter ses vêtements à son tour ; et elle se voyait, nue, enlaçant doucement le si haïssable Serpentard qui venait de lui attraper les lèvres dans les siennes et qui lui offrait son corps le temps d'un bain.

Et puis elle était revenue brusquement à la réalité lorsque Malefoy avait commencé à glisser dans les méandres de l'eau moussante et parfumée. Tous les réflexes qu'elle aurait normalement du avoir directement en entrant dans la pièce, à savoir s'esclaffer et sortir, se déclenchèrent alors, trente secondes après, trente secondes trop tard durant lesquelles elle avait eu le temps d'étudier toute la physionomie intime de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait alors plaqué sa main devant sa bouche en poussant une légère exclamation qui n'avait pas échappé à l'attention du Serpentard. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, et rougissante, elle était sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Depuis ce jour, elle ressentait un poids énorme au creux de son estomac. Un sentiment de dégoût à l'idée qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer dans les bras de ce… veracrasse. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait se cacher son excitation à chaque fois qu'elle retournait dans les douches des préfets, son envie de rouvrir la petite porte qui donnait sur le bain pour le voir encore une fois.

Désormais lorsque le trio parlait de Malefoy, Hermione laissait son esprit se remémorer la morphologie du garçon dans ses moindres détails. Il lui était même arrivée de faire des rêves dans lesquelles elle se rappelait la scène en question, mais au lieu de partir, elle entrait dans la pièce et plongeait dans le bain avec lui, il la prenait alors dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser avant d'entreprendre de caresser son corps tout entier. Par contre, lorsqu'elle croisait la cause de son excitation et de sa gène dans les couloirs, elle évitait soigneusement ses yeux, et intimait à ses deux amis de ne pas le provoquer. Le pire restait les cours de potions, dans lesquels elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, petit crétin à la moquerie facile et à l'orgueil démesuré. Elle admirait ses mains manier avec grâce les ingrédients et les ustensiles, ses yeux gris pâles plongés dans le contenu de son chaudron, et plus rien ne semblait la préoccuper, si bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réussir ses propres potions.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ! Il était simplement le premier homme… garçon qu'elle voyait nu. Et si elle en croyait les livres qu'elle avait lus sur le sujet, il était normal que cela procure une sensation d'envie et d'excitation. Donc ce qu'elle ressentait était tout à fait normal ! Rien de plus banal, tout cela finirait par passer. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se sente d'attaque pour une confrontation en seul à seul avec Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait vu…

« Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ? »  
« Hein ? Oui ! Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé que ça serait moi, peut-être qu'il pense que je suis la plus qualifiée pour lui rappeler son rôle de préfet au cas où il voudrait enfreindre le règlement, ou peut-être qu'il souhaiterait que pour une fois Serpentard et Gryffondor travaillent main dans la main. »  
« C'est ce que je viens de dire ! » s'indigna Ron, mais il n'insista pas là-dessus. Se penchant vers le visage de la jeune fille, il lui demanda, stupéfait : « Tu rougis ? »

A cette question, le teint de la jeune fille prit une couleur encore plus cramoisie. Oui, elle rougissait. Elle venait de s'imaginer travaillant main dans la main, au propre comme au figuré, avec Malefoy, et elle n'avait pu retenir une vague de chaleur envahir ses joues.

« Ooo, c'est ridicule » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Ron.

D'ailleurs, ça ne s'adressait pas du tout à Ron. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses amis des sensations bizarres qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Malefoy, elle n'avait même pas évoqué sa vision volée du garçon nu. Le Gryffondor fronça tout de même les sourcils en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

« Ridicule ? Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? »  
« Rien ! » répondit-elle, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Je… ça me stress cette ronde, je n'ai aucune envie de passer deux heures entières en compagnie de cet amoureux des sangs purs. »  
« Ça je veux bien te croire » acquiesça Ron.

Et il se tut, semblant avoir oublié le fait qu'Hermione ait rougi deux secondes plus tôt pour rien. En réalité, et elle allait s'en rendre compte, Ron cherchait ses mots.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant le ton grave qu'employait son ami. Savait-il ? Avait-il remarqué son comportement… anormal ? Voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer, la jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il ne croisa pas.

« Oui ? »  
« Tu… tu es sûre que ça va ? »  
« … oui, oui, je vais bien » répondit-elle après un court moment de silence. « Pourquoi ? »  
« Eh ben… avec Harry, on trouve que tu es… bizarre depuis quelques temps. »  
« Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, ses tripes se serrant un peu plus.  
« Ben… je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais… par moment, tu es… ailleurs, tu nous écoutes plus, et une fois que t'es redescendue sur terre, tu deviens limite agressive. Comme là par exemple. Et tu vois, tu rougis pour rien, tu marmonnes des trucs pour toi, tu m'agresses… »  
« Je t'agresse pas ! » répondit-elle vivement… un peu trop vivement peut-être. « Je ne t'agresse pas » répéta-t-elle plus calmement en hachant la phrase.

Ron l'observa pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

« Alors, tu es sûre que ça va ? »  
« Oui » répéta-t-elle, imperturbable.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur raconter ça… c'était… bizarre. Intime…

« Sûre ? » répéta une voix derrière eux.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry qui venait de les rejoindre alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se faufiler dans une des cours intérieures du château. Hermione soupira et répéta une troisième fois que tout allait bien, avant de prendre place sur un banc, face au château, rejointe presque immédiatement par Harry. Ron, lui, resta debout, souriant à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière eux, et ses deux amis n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui ils avaient à faire.

« Je vous laisse » dit-il « Natalie m'attend. »  
« 'muses toi bien » lança Hermione avec un sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille, une expression décidée sur le visage. Hermione comprit tout de suite de quoi il comptait lui parler. Elle jeta les yeux au ciel, se détournant et soupirant. N'en avaient-ils pas fini avec leur interrogatoire à quatre sous ?

« Ron t'as demandé ? » commença Harry.  
« Oui, et je lui ai répondu que j'allais bien. » répondit Hermione sèchement.  
« Hermione, ce n'est pas la volonté qui manque mais on ne te crois pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas, plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans l'océan vert émeraude de son ami.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas parlé avec Ron de ça parce que… je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais… Ce ne serait pas le fait qu'il sorte avec Natalie qui te mette dans cet état ? »

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas, partagée entre l'envie de rire de soulagement, et la perplexité. Ron… c'est vrai qu'elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Natalie pour la première fois, et qu'elle avait voulu disparaître lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux, mais… elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était que de l'amitié. D'ailleurs, ce n'était que de l'amitié ! Ron ne restait plus beaucoup avec eux depuis quelques temps, il mangeait à la table des Serdaigles, passait ses soirées dans le parc, Harry et Hermione était un peu mis à l'écart, et la jeune Gryffondor s'était sentie délaissée. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours ressenti un certain pincement au cœur lorsque Ron s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa belle, mais rien à voir avec de la jalousie maladive. D'ailleurs, pour preuve, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Désormais, elle l'encourageait presque lorsqu'il les quittait. Elle était heureuse pour lui, vraiment. Mais pourquoi Harry lui demandait cela ? Pensait-il qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron ?

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » questionna-t-elle. « Tu crois que… enfin, tu ne penses tout de même pas… Harry, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron ! »

Le Gryffondor la regarda pendant un moment, avant de dessiner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui montrer qu'il la croyait.

« Ne t'énerves pas, c'était juste une supposition. Vu que Ron et toi, ça a toujours été « je t'aime, moi non plus », j'ai pensé que… »  
« Mais, Ron c'est… c'est Ron ! C'est vrai que j'ai été jalouse au début, mais pas parce qu'il sortait avec cette fille. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, c'est dur de ne pas se sentir oubliée…

« Hmm » répondit Harry, avant de regarder son amie avec insistance.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains bleuies par le froid qu'elle frotta l'une dans l'autre pour se réchauffer.

« Hermione ? » insista Harry. « On veut juste t'aider tu sais. Ça fait drôle de te voir comme ça, pas sûre de toi, … »  
« Pas sûre de moi ? » répéta Hermione. « Comment ça ? »  
« En cours de potion, tu… tu fais n'importe quoi ! Rogue jubile depuis le début de la semaine à voir « Melle-je-sais-tout » rater toutes ses potions, et ça ne semble pas te troubler plus que ça. »

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'elle ratait toutes ses potions, mais ce n'était pas vrai que ça ne la troublait pas. Ça la troublait d'ailleurs d'autant plus qu'elle les ratait à cause de Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, de voir ses fines mains pâles découper les ingrédients, ce qui l'amenait à faire n'importe quoi. Et une fois de plus ses idées bifurquèrent et elle revit pour la centième fois de la semaine le corps de Malefoy, son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son entre-jambe… Il fallut qu'Harry passe une main devant ses yeux fixés dans le vide pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

« Écoute… » finit-elle par répondre. « C'est juste que… je suis préoccupée en ce moment d'accord ? Ça va passer. »  
« Préoccupée ? Pourquoi ? » Insista Harry, désireux d'en savoir plus.

Hermione lâcha un soupir. Devait-elle lui dire ? Après tout il était son ami. Elle avait besoin de se confier, elle avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire que c'était normal, qu'il avait déjà ressentit ça. Mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était jamais arrivé à Harry. Enfin, elle voulait l'entendre dire que le physique seul ne compte pas, que Malefoy était une ordure de la pire espèce. Elle voulait l'entendre… Mais en même temps, si elle le lui disait maintenant, il lui demanderait pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé le jour même, et elle se retrouverait bien embêtée. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas dit ? Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait pas voulu le voir nu. Oui, elle pouvait lui confier. Il était son ami, elle pouvait tout lui confier.

« Harry… je… c'est idiot. C'est… c'est ridicule ! Ce n'était même pas de ma faute… »

Le Gryffondor la dévisageait, en silence, semblant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et de trouver ses mots pour enfin lui partager avec lui ce qui lui pesait. Mais les idées d'Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de changer dans sa tête. Elle avait décidé de tout lui raconter, mais à peine avait-elle commencé, qu'elle se disait qu'Harry allait lui demander pourquoi ça l'avait mise dans un tel état, il allait se en conclure que si elle ratait ses potions en cours, c'était à cause de Drago, il allait forcément penser qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Alors que pas du tout, cette vision l'avait totalement bouleversée. Elle avait vu Drago tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le voir. Et elle l'avait trouvé séduisant. Terriblement séduisant. Elle s'était même imaginée des choses avec lui, des choses qui lui avaient plu, qu'elle avait presque… espéré ! Et… c'était ça qui la gênait. Cette impression de s'être auto-souillée. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se persuadait que Malefoy avait été un fantasme, rien d'autre ! Et son envie de le revoir nu à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans les douches, rien de plus normal ! Qui dirait non à une vision fantasmatique ? Alors que devait-elle confier à Harry ? La comprendrait-il ? Comprendrait-elle, elle, s'il lui avouait avoir fantasmé sur Pansy Parkinson après l'avoir vu nue ? Oui… en tout cas, elle ferait tout son possible si elle voyait que ça le troublait. Elle soupira, comme pour rassembler tout son courage.

« J'ai… Jeudi dernier, je suis… » Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer à nouveau. « J'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir. » débita-t-elle, comme si le déballer le plus vite possible pouvait la soulager plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son épaule pour la mettre en confiance.

« Quelque chose de… troublant ? Dangereux ? »  
« Non non, pas dangereux ! Hm… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire la phrase qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, mais sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle se voyait en train de prononcer les mots dans son esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'articuler. Ça ne voulait pas sortir. Alors elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains en poussant un gémissement d'énervement. Ce n'était qu'une phrase !

« Herm… »  
« J'ai vu Malefoy nu ! » finit-elle par s'exclamer, comme si le fait qu'Harry prenne la parole l'avait totalement débloquée.

Voila ! C'était fait. Un silence s'installa, et nerveusement, elle se mit à rire, suivie par Harry, qui paraissait soudainement soulagé, mais intéressé.

« Nu ? » répéta-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Comme si on venait de retirer le bouchon qui bloquait le flot de paroles d'Hermione, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, en omettant certains détails, comme ses pensées par exemple. Elle lui avoua tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas pu bouger, choquée par une telle vision avait-elle précisé.

« Et il t'a vu ? » demanda Harry comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.  
« Oui. Enfin, je crois… »  
« Et… alors ? » demanda Harry un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser de rire.  
« Alors quoi ? » répondit Hermione redoutant la question.  
« Eh ben… tu sais ! Comment est bâti le fameux Drago Malefoy ? »

Hermione ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Après tout, c'était justement la réponse à cette question qui avait fait partir son esprit là où il n'aurait jamais dût aller…

« Il est plutôt pas mal figures-toi » dit-elle en se redressant.

Pas mal… Tsss, quel bel euphémisme. Il était torride oui ! Une bombe. Elle doutait même qu'Harry soit aussi bien bâti que lui. Son torse était légèrement musclé, juste ce qu'il fallait. Des tablettes de chocolats naissantes le tapissait, sans être trop prononcées, comme elle l'aimait. En y repensant, elle ressentit à nouveau le chatouillement dans le bas ventre qui lui était désormais familier, et à cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, ça devenait réellement malsain !

« Pas mal ? Musclé ? » la relança Harry.  
« Oui… »  
« A ouais, je le voyais plutôt gringalet… »

Hermione haussa un sourcil à cette remarque. Parce qu'il s'était déjà imaginé la façon dont Malefoy était bâti ?

« Et… autrement ? » insista-il, avant de reprendre en voyant le regard sceptique que lui lançait Hermione. « Ben, tu l'as vu nu ou pas ? »  
« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, outrée  
« Quoi ? C'est une info à savoir ! Ce serait marrant qu'il en ait une toute petite ! » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
« Ooooooo ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du banc, scandalisée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son regard furibond au milieu de son visage cramoisi.

« Ça va Hermione, je t'embête plus » la tranquillisa-t-il. « Enfin, tu me rassures, je m'attendais à une histoire beaucoup plus grave, vu que tu ra… »

Et il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour poser sur son amie un regard d'incompréhension. Hermione sentit une brique tomber au milieu de son estomac. Elle savait que la question fatidique allait tomber…

« Mais… tu rates tes potions à cause de… ça ?! »

Elle regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes, ses joues commençant sérieusement à la brûler, avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh, ça va Harry ! Tu peux comprendre que ça me gène ! Comme le cours de potion est le cours le plus… Serpentard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. »  
« Et ça t'as empêché de réussir tes potions ? » répéta Harry, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre.  
« Eh ben oui. »  
« Mais Hermione… au contraire, tu devrais t'en amuser au lieu de te sentir gênée ! »  
« M'en amuser ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'amusant… »  
« Moi ça m'amuserait »  
« Mais Harry ! Tu es un garçon, c'est normal, tu n'aurais sans doute pas eu la même réaction que moi. »  
« Tu veux dire qu'il t'a fait de l'effet ? »

A nouveau, Hermione s'empourpra, et elle regarda Harry scandalisée, sans répondre tout de suite. Durant le cours laps de temps qui se déroula entre la question et la réponse, Harry regardait Hermione de plus en plus bizarrement, comme si elle avait soudain décrété que désormais, elle se baladerait avec un entonnoir sur la tête et des sacs plastiques aux pieds. Non, ça elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Surtout maintenant qu'il la regardait comme si elle était folle.

« Non ! » finit-elle par crier, faisant tourner les rares visages d'élèves présents dans la cour.

C'était faux. C'était assurément faux. Il lui avait fait de l'effet. Elle avait senti tout son corps frissonner, son bas ventre la chatouiller, et cette image qu'elle avait eu de lui la déshabillant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle… elle avait eu… envie de lui ! Envie de Drago Malefoy… Quelle horreur ! Et Harry la regardait, comme s'il décryptait tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« Enfin, un peu… » Se reprit-elle en remarquant que sa réponse précédente n'était pas crédible. « Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait de l'effet, mais le fait de le voir nu. C'était la première fois que je voyais un garçon tout nu ! Tu aurais réagi pareil en voyant Parkinson à poil. »  
« Peut-être, mais elle m'aurait pas empêché de réussir… »  
« Tes potions ? Tu les rates tout le temps, ne me fait pas rire. » Coupa Hermione, cassante.  
« … t'es pas obligée d'être désagréable. » rétorqua-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. Apparemment, il trouvait cette situation plus amusante qu'autre chose, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune Gryffondor. Elle voulait l'entendre dire que ça allait passer, mais apparemment, il préférait la titiller sur le sujet…

« Alors… tu te sens gênée c'est ça ? » questionna-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris.  
« On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? »  
« Hermione, tu prends ça trop au sérieux ! Au contraire, tu devrais… »  
« Harry, s'il te plait. » insista-t-elle en se rasseyant à côté de lui sur le banc.  
« Je dis ça pour t'aider, tu sais… »  
« Harry ! Déjà que ça me pèse de devoir faire ma ronde de ce soir avec lui… »  
« Ta ronde ? »

Elle lui raconta alors la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un grand sourire amusé, tant par la cocasserie de la situation que par la gêne d'Hermione. Il lui conseilla de prendre les devants et d'emmerder Malefoy directement, après tout lui en aurait fait autant, mais Hermione rejeta l'idée sans concession. Puis ils remontèrent au château, pronostiquant sur la soirée extraordinaire qu'allait passer la préfète.


	2. Chapitre II : Baisers Volés

**Chapitre II : Baisers volés.**

Drago Malefoy redescendait les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie d'une démarche princière. A ses côtés marchaient Crabbe et Goyle, le pas lourd et vulgaire, comparé à celui du roi des Serpentards comme il se faisait appelé désormais. Il n'était pas peu fier de sa réputation, et il ne cherchait pas à cacher qu'il la devait en partie à Potter et à son trop plein de crétinerie. Être le pire ennemi du « Survivant », de « l'Élu », n'était pas pour nuire à sa popularité, bien au contraire. Il avait désormais un pouvoir incontesté sur les Serpentards, et s'il décidait demain de déclarer une guerre ouverte aux Gryffondors, c'est les yeux fermés que sa maison le suivrait. Heureusement pour lui, la défaite du Lord l'année passée (grâce à ce cher Potter, merci Potter…) et l'enfermement à Azkaban de presque toute sa famille, n'avaient pas ruinés sa renommée de « gars qu'il ne faut pas chercher », et c'est toujours avec avidité que les jeunes Serpentards se pressaient autour de lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir déambuler dans les couloirs aux côtés du grand Drago Malefoy. Bon d'accord, peut-être que les jeunes Serpentards ne tentaient que de se faufiler au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui bloquait souvent les couloirs après la sortie des cours, mais il n'était pas faux qu'ils lui lançaient des regards envieux et plein de respect auxquels il répondait par une grimace de dégoût qui signifiait clairement « casses-toi tu pompes mon oxygène » et qui faisait toujours glousser Pansy. Cette même Pansy à qui il venait de rendre visite à l'infirmerie. La pauvre souffrait d'une maladie bizarre dont il n'avait même pas essayé de retenir le nom (rien que d'entendre le nom de la maladie lui donner un mal de crâne atroce), mais une chose était sûre : elle était incapable de bouger et était étrangement devenue jaune-verte. La pauvre avait perdu toute une partie de son charme…

Dans tous les cas, elle était malheureusement incapable de faire sa ronde ce soir, et Drago se retrouvait donc seul, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Non pas que la présence de Pansy lui pesait, au contraire, leur ronde se soldait souvent par un grand moment de plaisir intense et partagé, mais les rondes étaient un des mauvais côtés du boulot de préfet (passer deux heures à déambuler dans les couloirs ne le passionnait pas tant que ça), et il était certain que si Pansy n'était pas là pour lui forcer la main, Drago se serait volontiers passé de cette corvée. Tout cela revenait à dire que ce soir, il était tout simplement dispensé de ronde. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il affichait un petit sourire satisfait en entrant enfin dans sa salle commune. D'un mouvement souple, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 20h45. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu et donc la ronde des préfets. Un nouveau sourire ravi illumina son visage, et quelques minutes plus tard, il entamait une partie d'échec (version sorcier, évidemment) contre son meilleur adversaire, Blaise Zabini, partie qui s'annonçait longue et passionnante, comme d'habitude.  
Drago avait déjà réussi à prendre le cavalier, deux fous et la reine de Blaise lorsque des cris s'élevèrent en direction de la sortie de la salle commune. Drago dut tendre l'oreille pour se prouver que la voix qu'il entendait était bien celle de Granger.

« Va me chercher Malefoy ! » hurlait-elle sur un troisième année qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune (dix minutes après le couvre feu).

Haussant un sourcil étonné, Drago posa sur Blaise un regard amusé, auquel son ami répondit par un haussement d'épaules sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » Demanda-t-il au troisième année qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et à nouveau la voix de Granger résonna dans la salle commune glaciale des Serpentards.

« Malefoy ! Ramènes-toi ou je viens te chercher ! »

Blaise éclata de rire pendant que Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire narquois. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

« C'est qu'elle ferait peur… » lança Drago sur un ton faussement effrayé.  
« Je la trouve plutôt suicidaire moi. » ajouta Blaise amusé, avant de rajouter en se tournant vers la sortie encore tenue ouverte par Hermione « Entres un peu Granger, on t'attend. »  
« Elle est préfète je te rappelle. » précisa Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et effectivement, Granger ne se démonta pas. D'un pas décidé, elle entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et vint se planter devant les deux joueurs d'échec.

« Tu m'attendais Blaise ? » demanda-t-elle méchamment, bombant le torse de manière à faire ressortir son insigne brillante de préfète.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle se tourna vers Malefoy et ajouta, apparemment bizarrement mal à l'aise :

« Malefoy tu… tu... »  
« Tu, tu… » répéta Drago en prenant une voix exagérément aigue. « J'ai toujours su que ton vocabulaire était limité Granger, mais là… ça frise l'agacement. »  
« Tu vas te faire renvoyer de ton poste de préfet si tu ne viens pas faire ta ronde immédiatement ! » hurla-t-elle faisant sursauter tous les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune.

Un silence s'installa alors. Drago était en train d'offrir son regard le plus noir et le plus dégoûté à la Gryffondor. Alors quoi ? Il devait faire sa ronde avec cette sang-de-bourbe ? Cette garce qui l'avait vu dans… dans sa plus petite tenue. A cette pensée, une vague de haine à l'envers de la Gryffondor l'envahit. Elle l'avait vu nu. Lui, Drago Malefoy, LE Serpentard. Et sans sa permission ! Et elle avait juste poussé un cri avant de partir. Cette imbécile n'avait même pas réussi à être discrète. Parce que ce n'était pas un accident, assurément. Elle l'avait délibérément suivi pour pouvoir le voir nu. Elle était comme toutes les filles, une obsédée. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il la détailla des pieds à la tête d'un regard haineux, pratiquement désireux qu'elle lui rende la pareille. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas l'air si mal après tout, c'était à vérifier…

« J'ai dit, immédiatement Malefoy. Ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que j'attends, ne pousse pas mes nerfs à bout. » insista Granger, sortant Malefoy de ses pensées limite hérétiques.  
« Tes nerfs Granger ? C'est ceux de tous les Serpentards que t'es en train de pousser à bout en hurlant comme ça dans NOTRE salle commune. »  
« Je m'en moque ! Et me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de faire cette ronde en ta prétentieuse petite compagnie. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes avec ça Granger, fais la toute seule ta ronde, et tout le monde sera content. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien dégager pour qu'on puisse assainir l'air après ton passage. » ordonna Drago, se retournant vers sa partie d'échec pour couper court à la conversation.  
« Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Malefoy » reprit Granger. « Je vais la faire ma ronde, et je préciserai à Dumbledore que son « impétueuse Majesté » n'a pas daigné bouger son « impérieux fessier » pour répondre à son devoir. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de l'apprendre. »

Et elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Drago garda son regard bleu gris posé sur le jeu d'échecs pendant quelques instants. Cette satanée sang de bourbe avait raison. Les préfets avaient des obligations, et leur poste pouvait leur être enlevé en cas de non réponse à ces obligations. Et aucun doute qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de le dénoncer auprès du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son poste de préfet. Cela faisait partie intégrante de sa réputation, et le perdre serait la pire honte qui pourrait lui arriver. D'abord parce que c'était certainement encore jamais arrivé, et ensuite parce qu'être préfet, en soi, imposait déjà une certaine classe et un certain respect. Et puis les Gryffondors seraient trop contents s'il venait à perdre se statut. Non, pour son propre bien, mais aussi pour le bien des Serpentards (et le malheur des Gryffondors), il allait devoir abandonner sa partie d'échec. Il poussa donc un grognement avant de se lever en attrapant sa cape.

« Garde l'échiquier en place » dit-il à Blaise. « C'est à moi de jouer. Et ne triche pas. »

Il sortit de la salle commune d'un pas rapide mais mesuré qu'il abandonna une fois dans le couloir pour se mettre à courir après « Mlle-je-sais-tout ».

« Granger ! » cria-t-il une fois qu'il l'aperçut au bout d'un couloir.

Avec soulagement il remarqua qu'elle venait de s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Il ralentit l'allure, maintenant qu'il l'avait rattrapée, plus besoin de courir. Elle attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de reprendre l'inspection des cachots d'un pas dynamique, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Drago ne se donna pas cette peine non plus. Il marchait derrière elle, la démarche lente et traînante, observant discrètement le corps de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était tout de même bien faite. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une idée venait de traverser son esprit. Une idée… folle, mais qui pourrait s'avérer amusante. Il avait remarqué durant cette semaine que la Gryffondor ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle empêchait Potter et Weasley de « discuter » avec lui, et elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à éviter son regard. Son bégayement lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui dans la salle commune ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes : elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Granger était rarement atteignable. C'était la plus impassible du trio de « Bouffondors », et pour une fois qu'il avait la possibilité de la déstabiliser, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser passer…

« Pourquoi ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore t'a-t-il choisi pour remplacer Pansy ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Granger sembla se raidir en entendant la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? » lança-t-elle froidement sans même se retourner.  
« Peut-être voulait-il que toi et moi ayons une petite conversation… »

Cette fois la Gryffondor se raidit visiblement et lorsqu'elle répondit, se fut sur un ton sec mais emprunt d'anxiété.

« Je ne vois pas ce que Dumbledore peut bien avoir à faire de nos « conversations » ».

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard en l'entendant, et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris tant de temps à essayer de déchiffrer les sentiments qui perçaient à travers le ton d'une voix quand il était jeune. A ce moment précis, il pouvait affirmer qu'Hermione redoutait la réponse de Drago, et encore plus la « conversation » à laquelle il faisait référence. Il avait donc vu juste. Elle n'était pas restée indifférente à la vision de son corps nu. A cette pensée son sourire s'agrandit, et il accéléra son pas pour se caler sur celui d'Hermione de manière à être juste à ses côtés.

« Ce serait donc le destin qui nous aurait réuni seuls, tous les deux, pour qu'on ait cette « conversation » ».

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il entendit le souffle de la Gryffondor s'accélérer, alors qu'elle refusait toujours délibérément de tourner la tête vers lui.

« Quelle conversation Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

Son ton le fit presque frissonner. Jamais encore il n'avait vu « Mlle-je-sais-tout » aussi froide. 'Peut-être voudrait-elle être réchauffée' pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Allons Granger, ne fais pas l'innocente, tu es pire menteuse que Weasley. On sait tous les deux de quoi je veux parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois elle s'arrêta et fit face au Serpentard. Son visage avait prit une teinte cramoisie, mais ça n'altérait en rien son charme, au contraire, ça lui donnait un petit côté méchant.

« Écoutes, j'ai rien à te dire là-dessus d'accord ? Si tu veux que je m'excuse, je m'excuse, mais on n'a aucune conversation à avoir. »

Mêlant le geste à la parole, elle reprit sa marche, mettant un terme à la discussion, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Malefoy. D'un mouvement souple il attrapa l'épaule de sa camarade préfète et la plaqua contre un mur. Ses yeux bleu-gris se plongèrent dans ses nuances de chocolats et il ne laissa pas le temps à la Gryffondor de se débattre, plaquant de sa main droite son bras encore libre contre le mur. Une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux, mais il garda son visage impassible devant le regard interrogatif et anxieux que lui lançait Granger.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu m'as vu nu, je veux une compensation. » Déclara-t-il calmement.  
« Lâche-moi Malefoy, tu me fais mal ! »

Au lieu de répondre à sa demande, le Serpentard, toujours maitrisant la pression sur ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir, descendit ses mains au niveau des poignets de la jeune fille de manière à les remonter de chaque côté de son visage. Drago fut presque déçu devant le manque de résistance de la Gryffondor. Elle semblait le laisser faire, attendant de voir jusqu'où il irait. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, poussant l'audace un peu plus loin, mais elle ne se débattit toujours pas.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy ? » finit-elle par demander, ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Je ne vais pas me foutre à poil devant toi pour que tu aies ta compensation. » cracha-t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne put retenir un sourire suffisant. C'est qu'elle connaissait des mots vulgaires la sainte nitouche !

« Je ne t'en demanderai pas tant. » Répondit-il en calant sa jambe entre les siennes, s'approchant encore un peu plus.

Un sentiment de satisfaction profonde l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme frissonner à son contact. Il s'avança une dernière fois, supprimant ainsi la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps. Sa jambe callée contre son entre-jambe, il prenait bien soin d'exercer quelques pressions plus fortes que les autres, jubilant de l'effet qu'il faisait à la Gryffondor. Et pourtant. Il avait beau la sentir frissonner sous lui, sentir son souffle s'accélérer, lui chatouiller la peau du cou, il n'était pas satisfait. Pourquoi elle se laissait faire ? Pourquoi elle continuait à le fixer comme ça, comme si elle le défiait, comme si elle lui demandait d'aller plus loin ? Cette crétine n'avait rien compris à la relation Gryffondor/Serpentard pour réagir ainsi. Elle aurait dût être gênée, rougir, hurler, se débattre, l'insulter, le gifler, bref, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu prouver son malaise et satisfaire Drago par la même occasion. En agissant ainsi, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire plaisir comme elle semblait le penser, mais la déstabiliser, la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourquoi… pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ?! Il ne décelait pas d'envie, ni de désir dans son regard, juste une lueur de défi. Il sentait peu à peu la satisfaction faire place à de la déception, puis à de l'angoisse. Il ne pouvait plus reculer s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face, et en même temps… il n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin… Ou peut-être… peut-être qu'elle ne se débattait pas parce qu'elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Oui, ça devait être ça. Raaaa, et son souffle qui continuait de lui chatouiller le cou, se mêlant au sien. Il l'entendait respirer aussi rapidement que lui et il était désormais presque obligé de loucher pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux tellement leurs visages étaient proches. Il fallait qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle mette fin à cette situation. Ne voyait-elle pas que ça devenait gênant pour lui ? Doucement, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses bras, et la sentit avec soulagement libérer sa main droite. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps, car au lieu de se servir de sa semi-liberté pour se dérober de son emprise, elle l'utilisa pour attraper la cravate de Drago, et approcher son visage un peu plus du sien. Cette fois, il fut obligé de baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres pour ne pas attraper une crampe d'œil, et il sentit avec horreur tout son corps frissonner en la sentant aussi proche de lui. Ça, c'était mauvais signe, ça voulait dire qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Très mauvais signe.

« Eh bien Malefoy ? Tu doutes ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pleine de cynisme.

A nouveau, Drago frissonna. Pourquoi employait-elle une voix aussi sexy ? Avait-elle envie de lui ? Mais oui ! Bien sûr, c'était ça. Elle avait envie de lui, tout simplement. Pourquoi se déroberait-elle si elle voulait ce baiser ? Non mais attendez… ça n'avait pas de sens. Granger envie de lui ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit maso ?

« Tu as envie de moi Granger ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'avait employé la Gryffondor quelques secondes plus tôt, tout en glissant sa main désormais libre dans le creux de ses reins.

Là ! Enfin une réaction normale pour une Gryffondor. Il sentit tout le corps de la jeune fille se raidir alors que sa respiration prenait une nouvelle accélération. Elle avait envie de lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle pourrait mentir tant qu'elle le souhaitait, son corps ne mentait pas.

« Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour une réalité Malefoy. » répondit-elle sans hausser le ton et d'une voix toujours aussi cynique. « Je veux juste voir si l'amoureux des sangs purs que tu es,

est capable d'embrasser une « sang-de-bourbe » ».

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de l'« amoureux des sangs purs » en entendant l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour cacher son désir. Pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement amusé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Théoriquement, elle avait raison, il était incapable d'embrasser une sang-de-bourbe, autant lui demander de vivre chez les moldus, c'était le même combat. Un Malefoy ne vivait pas chez les moldus et un Malefoy n'embrassait pas autre-chose que des sangs purs. Et pourtant, aucune voix n'était là pour lui rappeler qui il tenait dans ses bras à l'instant. Et même après qu'elle lui ait rappelé ce « détail » qui n'en était pas un en temps normal, cela ne lui donnait ni l'envie de s'éloigner, ni l'envie de vomir. A vrai dire, il était bien là, à jouer à « qui osera le premier » avec sa pire ennemie. Il avait envie d'embrasser cette fille… Pour gagner évidemment ! N'allait pas vous imaginer des choses.  
Alors calmement, il avança ses lèvres pour caresser celles de la Gryffondor avec. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Fermant les yeux, il l'embrassa. Il la sentit se raidir une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne le repoussa pas, comme il s'y attendait. Elle voulait « juste voir si.. » hein ? Elle voulait beaucoup plus que ça oui, et le fait qu'elle venait de prolonger le baiser n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago aurait du ressentir de l'excitation, de la satisfaction pour avoir réussi à démontrer qu'Hermione Granger avait envie de lui, Drago Malefoy. Mais non. Il était là, scotché à elle, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour y laisser entrer la langue de la jeune fille qui venait délicatement danser avec la sienne, la maintenant fermement contre lui à l'aide de sa main gauche callée entre ses reins, glissant la droite dans ses cheveux emmêlés, incapable de la repousser, incapable de mettre fin à se baiser hérétique. C'était… Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec Pansy ! Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Quelque chose au creux de son estomac semblait envoyer une salve de frissons parcourir son corps quand bon lui semblait, et son palpitant ne cessait d'accélérer à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Lorsque celle-ci fit glisser une de ses mains sur les fesses du Serpentard, il sut qu'il devait arrêter le jeu. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup trop d'effet, et dans quelques secondes s'il ne s'écartait pas maintenant, elle allait en être mise au courant. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Il avait « oublié » ses principes pour un baiser, mais pas plus.  
D'un geste un peu brutal, il mit fin au baiser, et le temps que Granger ré-ouvre les yeux, il s'était déjà composé un masque de mépris. Un sourcil amusé s'était haussé au dessus de son œil droit pendant que ses fines lèvres affichaient un sourire méprisant.

« Je savais bien que tu avais envie de moi Granger. » dit-il amusé. « Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque » ajouta-t-il ironiquement.


	3. Chapitre III : Aveux Volés

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet ces derniers jours… J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, malheureusement.

N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews critiques sont toujours les bienvenues ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Aveu volé.**

Hermione était encore appuyée contre le mur glacial des cachots, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant l'odeur que Malefoy y avait déposé. Ce qui venait de se passer la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut cette scène. Elle s'était déroulée presque identiquement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé une fois dans la salle de bain des préfets, lorsqu'elle détaillait le Serpentard. Il l'avait enlacé, lui avait demandé une compensation, exactement comme dans son imagination. Son fantasme venait de passer du domaine fictif au domaine réel, et elle y avait évidemment contribuait. Elle avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir confondu rêve et réalité. Ce que Malefoy avait tenté de faire lui avait parut tellement… improbable, qu'elle avait été dans son sens, presque persuadée que de tel agissement de la part du Serpentard étaient impossibles, donc fictifs. Elle s'était réellement crut une fois encore, dans son imagination. Mais non. Tout cela avait été bien réel. Malefoy avait tout simplement profité d'elle, profité du malaise qu'elle ressentait après l'avoir vu dans la tenue d'Adam. Ce garçon était détestable. Elle avait beau avoir profité de ce baiser, elle n'aimait pas plus Malefoy pour autant. Au contraire. Oui, oui, elle l'avait enlacé elle aussi, elle avait ressentit les fameux chatouillis dans le bas-ventre, elle avait adoré le doux touché de ses cheveux, et plus que tout, elle avait adoré leur échange de paroles, de regards, sentir sa respiration se mêler à la sienne, le sentir frissonner contre elle, le toucher de ses lèvres… Oui, elle avait peut-être plus apprécié ce baiser que celui que lui avait donné Victor Krum, mais c'était normal. Elle devait juste avoir une part de masochisme en elle. Sans doute trouvait-elle plus d'attraction et d'excitation dans l'interdit et l'impossible que dans la facilité. Mais elle était comme toutes les femmes : elle détestait la frustration. Et c'était ce que Malefoy cherchait à faire. Ou en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas embrassé par envie, ça elle en était certaine. Peut-être ne voulait-il même pas l'embrasser au départ. Il avait répondu à son défis, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, trouvant ainsi une autre échappatoire que celle où il perdait la face. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Après avoir réussi à déstabiliser Malefoy, et à le faire embrasser une « sang-de-bourbe », elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se taire désormais. Car oui, Hermione avait réagit totalement différemment à ce qu'elle aurait dût. Elle avait été sur le point de le repousser pout tenir son ennemi loin d'elle, mais également pour lui cacher son envie, et puis elle avait croisé son sourire narquois, ce sourire fier qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Elle avait eu envie de le changer, de voir comment le petit prince réagirait si elle entrait dans son jeu. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'était à autant apprécier la chose. A tel point que quand il arrêta le baiser pour lui dire qu'il avait raison, elle ne put le démentir. Oui, il avait raison, elle avait envie de lui. Ou plus exactement, elle avait envie de son corps. Et d'après lui, ce n'était pas réciproque. Bien sûr, cela paraissait invraisemblable après ça, mais c'était Malefoy, il était capable de tout pour pouvoir railler ses ennemis, et en cela, Hermione ne pouvait se convaincre que ce sentiment qu'il disait était faux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie, qu'on venait de lui arracher des mains un jouet qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, bref, elle était on ne peut plus frustrée. Qu'importe, elle ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant. Elle défroissa ses vêtements, et rejoint son camarade préfet avec un sourire amusé, sachant très bien qu'il le remarquerait. Comme elle s'y attendait, il se retourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil narquois à la vue de son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça Granger ? La frustration te plait ? »

« La victoire me plait… » Répondit-elle d'un air suffisant.

« La victoire ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais inscrite au concours de la fille la plus frustrée… » lança-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

« Tu viens de perdre ta réputation Malefoy… » déclara Hermione en lançant les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois, le Serpentard s'arrêta, perdant tout sourire. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas pensé, et cette idée ne le rendait pas très joyeux.

« Je ne la perds que si tu l'ouvres. » dit-il froidement.

Ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un sourire plein de défis qui fit grimacer le garçon.

« Ne joues pas à ça Granger, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et moi, je n'ai rien à perdre. »

« Je crois au contraire que si… Potter et Weasley risquent de… »

« Harry et Ron seront de toute manière au courant. » coupa la Gryffondor. Harry avait certainement raconté à Ron ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir leur mentir lorsqu'ils se jetteraient sur elle pour savoir comment c'était passé la ronde… « Restes à savoir si les Serpentards finiront par le savoir… » Ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Malefoy regardait maintenant Hermione avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Sa lèvre supérieure se retroussait légèrement au dessus de ses canines, ce qui lui donnait une mine de chien enragé. Il sembla encaisser le fait que ses pires ennemis allaient de toute manière savoir ce qu'il venait de faire. Aussi invraisemblable que celui puisse paraître, il semblait être plus préoccupé par la réputation qu'il allait se faire auprès des Serpentard qu'auprès d'Harry et Ron.

« Tu oses me faire du chantage Granger ? » articula-t-il méchamment.

« C'est jamais bon de frustrer les filles, Malefoy. » déclara-t-elle ironiquement avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Le Serpentard déglutit, gardant son regard planté dans celui de son ennemie. L'expression qui trônait sur son visage à l'instant jurait pas mal avec celle qu'il avait affiché quelques minutes plus tôt en l'embrassant. A ce moment précis, on pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il détestait la Gryffondor et qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : la détruire. Hermione soutenait son regard, lui montrant qu'elle était décidée et qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » finit-il par demander comme si le simple fait de prononcer ces mots lui demandait la force de gravir le mont Everest.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Que voulait-elle… Bonne question. Elle-même ne le savait pas. Une boule dans son ventre lui intimait de profiter de la situation pour assouvir son fantasme et annuler sa frustration, mais elle était incapable de faire ce genre de chantage. Et puis… au contraire, ça ne ferait qu'accentuer la frustration. Non, il y avait d'autres moyens d'en profiter.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Dit-elle doucement. « Mais je compte bien y réfléchir… En attendant, j'aimerais bien un petit… acompte. »

« Un acompte ? » répéta Malefoy sur la défensive.

« Oui… » Confirma-t-elle en souriant. « Un acompte. Je voudrais que tu me dises que tu as envie de moi. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

« Tu me déçois Granger, je ne te pensais pas aussi futile… »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi Malefoy. Dis le moi… »

Il la regarda pendant quelques instants, ce sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres, puis il lança les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui murmurer d'une voix douce, pleine de sous-entendu.

« J'ai envie de toi Granger. »

Puis il se recula doucement, presque sensuellement de la jeune fille. Hermione affichait un grand sourire ravi qui arracha un froncement de sourcil au Serpentard.

« Vraiment, je ne te pensais pas aussi superficielle… »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Je n'ai fait qu'assouvir ton fantasme puéril… » rétorqua Malefoy en haussant un sourcil énervé.

« Je suppose que tu connais le _Veritas_… » continua Hermione toujours souriante.

Le Serpentard ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants, comme si les paroles d'Hermione prenaient le temps de faire le tour de son esprit. Hermione, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le Véritas était un sortilège assez simple qui empêchait qui conque de dire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas, elle venait donc simplement de prouver au blond qu'il avait bel et bien envie d'elle. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement heureuse d'être désirée par Drago Malefoy, bien que ce soit tout de même une grande satisfaction, mais le fait que le « roi des Serpentard » ait envie d'une « sang-de-bourbe » ne pouvait que la faire jubiler. C'était une démonstration par a+b que ses principes étaient totalement stupides, puisqu'il se contredisait lui-même. Elle l'observait, son regard pétillant de jubilation. Lui ne bougeait toujours pas, apparemment incapable de réagir. Il s'était fait piéger, et petit à petit, une grimace dégoûtée venait crisper ses traits si attirants. Alors doucement, elle s'avança vers lui, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Je savais bien que tu avais envie de moi Malefoy… Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque. »

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant Malefoy en plan, savourant sa petite victoire.

« Très bien, tu as gagné la manche Mlle-je-sais-tout. » Résonna la voix du garçon derrière elle. « Mais tu n'as pas gagné la partie. Ne crois pas pouvoir ridiculiser et faire chanter un Malefoy aussi impunément. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour te venger ? »

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il passa une de ses fines mains sur la joue de la jeune femme et attira son visage vers le sien afin de l'embrasser, plutôt violemment.

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi Granger, et je sais que t'as envie de moi. Alors autant que tu me fasses du chantage pour plus qu'un simple baiser… »

Tout en parlant, il glissa sa main encore libre dans le décolleté de la jeune femme qui frissonna à son contact. Elle n'en revenait pas. Malefoy voulait coucher avec elle ! Il la repoussait petit à petit jusqu'à l'adosser à un mur, et commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, d'une manière quelque peu brutale, sa main à l'intérieur de sa robe décrivant les courbes de sa poitrine. Hermione était médusée. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. L'embrasser, d'accord, mais de là à en faire sa première fois… Et pas de cette manière ! Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec un type qu'elle méprisait et qui la méprisait. Oh oui, elle y avait pensé certes, il l'avait frustré alors qu'elle aurait voulut plus, mais son envie était passée, et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il se jette sur elle de cette façon ! Mais il était là, dans ses bras, sa bouche parcourant son cou, ses cheveux si blonds, si doux, lui caressant les joues et ses mains glaciales chatouillant sa poitrine. Elle s'abandonna une fraction de seconde, savourant le contact de ses lèvres avec sa peau, profitant de la tendresse brutal que lui accordait son ennemi. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il enfermait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes, intensifiant peu à peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses seins. Il semblait totalement oublier à qui il comptait offrir son corps, leurs différents, leurs différences, leur inimité, tout. Hermione, elle, ne paraissait pas aussi sereine. Elle ne répondait à aucun des baisers du garçon, bien que se laissant faire et appréciant ses caresses. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse réagir correctement à ce qui lui arrivait, et la première de toutes était : devait-elle se laisser faire… ou pas ? Avait-elle envie de lui ? Apparemment… Prenait-elle plaisir à le sentir aussi proche d'elle ? Sans aucun doute. Le méprisait-elle vraiment ? … Oui ! Ce fut cette pensée qui la décida. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas offrir sa virginité à un garçon qu'elle méprisait, et puis c'était Drago Malefoy ! D'un geste vif elle le repoussa, son tendre ennemi qui ne demandait qu'à lui faire du bien. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Malefoy. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Eh bien quoi Granger ? Tu as changé d'avis ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire triomphant, comme s'il avait enfin gagné, comme s'il obtenait enfin la réaction qu'il avait souhaitée dès le début.

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet, démerde toi avec Parkinson si elle ne te fait plus bander. » ajouta-t-elle sèchement en réajustant le col de sa robe.

« Je vois… tu fais la maligne au début, et dès qu'il s'agit d'aller plus loin, tu fuis… »

« Je ne fuis pas, mais je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas réciproque. Je n'ai pas envie de toi. » Trancha la Gryffondor d'un ton assuré.

Encore une fois, c'était faux… Mais question d'éthique et de fierté, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec lui. Oui elle y avait pensé, mais entre l'imaginer et le faire, il y avait un certain… cap à passer. Ce n'était pas comme un baiser. Malefoy la regardait toujours de son sourire triomphant, et la jeune Gryffondor sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Il avait été trop loin, et elle se sentait salie.

« Je m'en vais » dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

« Mais tu ne fuis pas ? » demanda Malefoy ironiquement.

« Je n'ai tout simplement plus envie de te voir. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Tu sais qu'il reste encore une bonne demi-heure avant la fin de la ronde… »

« Et officiellement, on l'aura terminée ensemble, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? »

Le Serpentard observa la Gryffondor pendant un instant, semblant soudain se rappeler du chantage dont il était victime. Son sourire s'effaça et une grimace énervée tordit une nouvelle fois son visage d'ange. Hermione ne le comprenait pas. Même si elle l'avait mit devant le fait accomplit, il lui avait tout de même avoué qu'il avait envie d'elle, il l'avait embrassé, caressée, mais il avait honte. Tant que personne ne le savait, il pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses principes. En réalité, il n'était pas fier de lui, il était fier de sa réputation. Il avait une image à faire passer. Une image qui n'était pas forcément la sienne, qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas la sienne, mais celle des Malefoy. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même, « on ne ridiculise pas un Malefoy »… « Un Malefoy ». Voilà comment il voulait que les autres le voient. Mais après ça, une flopée de question se formait dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor : croyait-il réellement à ses principes ? Etait-il vraiment le digne descendant de son père ? Ou bien faisait-il tout ça juste pour que son père lui accorde sa fierté et pour qu'il puisse ainsi prétendre au titre de « roi des Serpentard » durant sa scolarité à Poudlard ? Etait-il stupide au point de s'oublier? Au point de préférer vivre dans l'apparence plutôt que dans l'épanouissement de lui-même ? Non vraiment, elle ne le comprenait pas.

S'étant assurée que le Serpentard ne trahirait pas son départ, Hermione tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa salle commune, son cœur battant toujours à un rythme anormalement élevé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir dans les bras du blondinet, elle sentait encore le froid contact de sa main sur sa poitrine, et son corps frissonnait toujours de ses baisers violemment déposés dans son cou. Le froid qui l'avait envahie après qu'elle l'ait repoussé persistait toujours, ancré dans son estomac, ancré dans sa poitrine, et ses pensées bouillonnaient d'images de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tout lui avait parut tellement… normal, justifié, sur le coup. Toutes les barrières qui existaient entre eux deux avaient disparues. Et désormais… le retour à la réalité était plutôt difficile. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy ! Tout lui semblait aller de pire en pire. Elle s'était dégoûtée en s'imaginant l'embrasser, et maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-elle put faire une chose pareil ? Non mais attendez… elle, elle n'avait rien fait ! C'était lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Par simple défis ? Avait-il eu la sensation lui aussi, à ce moment là, qu'après tout rien ne les séparait ? Mais il avait eu envie d'elle. Il l'avait avoué lui-même… Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de cet instant précis, peut-être que l'embrasser lui avait donné envie d'elle.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, Hermione se mit à courir, désireuse de fuir les cachots et de retrouver sa salle commune le plus vite possible. Elle se sentait mal et elle avait froid. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse dame, les jambes tremblantes. Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix faible, presque inaudible, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de pouvoir parler plus fort. Le portrait pivota sans attendre, laissant la chaleur de la salle commune accueillir la Gryffondor, qui inspira une bouffée d'air avant d'y pénétrer, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas montrer son malaise à ses amis. Elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdue. Elle revenait une demie heure en avance, essoufflée d'avoir monté sept étages quatre à quatre, et à moitié tremblante. Comment pouvait-elle seulement espérer leur cacher quoi que ce soit ?

Et comme elle s'y attendait, à peine avait-elle pénétré dans la salle commune, que la voix d'Harry s'éleva.

« Hermione ? Déjà là ? »

Avachit dans le canapé, il se releva pour observer son amie, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Machinalement, Hermione chercha Ron des yeux, avant de se souvenir que lui n'avait pas encore finit sa ronde. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, et se laissa tomber près de lui, le regard perdu dans le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda Harry brusquement, comme s'il était prêt à aller défier Malefoy sur le champ pour avoir fait du mal à son amie.

« Rien. » répondit simplement Hermione. « C'est moi… Je… Oh Harry, j'ai tellement honte. »

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle n'en voulait pas à Malefoy. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassée, caressée, mais elle s'en voulait à elle d'avoir réagit n'importe comment. Ce n'était pas son style d'entrer dans le jeu du blondinet, ni de jouer les femmes fatales, et encore moins de faire du chantage. Après tout Malefoy était resté lui-même au départ. Si elle ne s'était pas conduite comme une parfaite imbécile, ils ne serraient jamais allés aussi loin, ils ne se serraient sans doute jamais embrassés.

Doucement, sans même que Harry n'ait à la relancer, elle détailla sa soirée à son ami, la tête enfouie dans les mains, baissant la voix à certains moments, comme si elle avait peur que tout le monde entende. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, si bien qu'elle dut retenir ses larmes à la fin de son récit. Harry ne l'interrompit pas, et elle prit soin de ne jamais le regarder, honteuse du regard qu'il pourrait lui porter après ça. Mais sa réaction fut totalement opposée à celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Ce salaud a osé faire ça ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Hermione releva les yeux sur le Gryffondor. Comment ça « ce salaud a osé faire ça » ? N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Ce n'était pas Malefoy le problème, c'était elle !

« J'y crois pas ! C'est vraiment un sal petit… Raaa ! Dès que je l'ai sous la main je le démonte ! Non mais il a vraiment aucu… »

« Harry ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait ! Si j'avais réagit normalement rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? C'est de ma faute tout ça ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ? »

« Non je… Nan mais ça va pas ?! Je vais pas défendre une ordure comme lui ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu n'as fait que réagir à ses avances, c'est lui qui… »

« Réagir à ses avances ?! Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! Je n'ai même pas était fichue de le repousser. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et Hermione enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review !


	4. Chapitre IV : Conscience Volée

Hello tout le monde!

Pas de confrontation Hermione/Drago dans ce chapitre... Un des premiers chapitres réservés aux pensées et à la conscience des persos (ici, celle de Drago). J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, et n'oubliez pas de me le préciser! Les reviews sont là pour ça ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Conscience volée.**

Granger venait de lui tourner le dos et s'enfuyait des cachots à grandes enjambées. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer s'éloigner, une grimace de dégoût figée sur ses traits. Tout son être semblait vouloir recracher ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il réellement voulu ça ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger nom de Merlin ! Granger, la petite coincée des Gryffondors, la sainte nitouche, la Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-J'en-Suis-Fière. Il l'avait embrassé ?! Non attendez… attendez… M*rde ! Comment pouvait-il être tombé si bas ? Etait-ce l'habitude des rondes avec Pansy qui l'avait poussé à faire… cette chose ?

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se revoyait dans les bras de la Gryffondor, qu'il ressentait à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes, ses cheveux lui caressant le visage, sa main glissant sur ses fesses. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il fasse le malin ? Non ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ELLE fasse la maligne ?! Elle lui avait prit la cravate, repensa-t-il en passant machinalement une main dessus. Elle l'avait attiré. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé. Et surtout, surtout… elle lui avait démontré qu'il avait eu envie d'elle. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même. Enfin, si peut-être, mais il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, il ne se l'était même pas avoué tout simplement. Avoir envie d'Hermione Granger, il fallait vraiment être aussi saugrenu que Weasley pour avoir une idée pareil… Elle n'était même pas belle ! Enfin, elle était banale quoi. Elle avait certes de belles formes, mais ses cheveux ressemblaient plus à un sac de nœuds qu'à autre chose. Et son visage n'avait rien de charmant. Encore, si elle avait été une de ces filles qui vous obligent à tourner la tête pour les garder le plus longtemps possible dans votre champ de vision, il aurait compris. Mais là…

Si on lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt que sa ronde avec Granger se terminerait ainsi, il aurait rit, et aurait risqué sa place de préfet pour ne pas y aller. Il avait embrassé Granger… Il avait caressé Granger ! Certes tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade, il n'avait fait que sauver sa fierté. Et la dernière… « attaque » n'était qu'une vengeance pour la claque qu'il venait de se prendre à cause du _Veritas_… Pfff, à quoi cela servait-il de savoir déchiffrer les sentiments des autres s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il avait eu envie d'elle sans même s'en apercevoir, c'était quand même grave. Pourtant il n'avait pas put se cacher le bien-être qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il l'avait embrassé et tout avait disparut. Comment était-ce possible ça ? Comment lui, qui avait passé tant de temps à défendre les idéaux de sa famille, pouvait embrasser une sang-de-bourbe aussi impunément, sans que cela ne le dégoûte, allant jusqu'à éprouver du plaisir à être dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-il oublié tout ça à ce moment là ? Pourquoi son esprit semblait se mettre en marche trois plombes plus tard ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il inspira profondément, avant de se décider enfin à faire demi-tour et rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une chose pareille ne devait plus jamais se reproduire, et d'ailleurs cette soirée devait sortir de son cerveau à tout jamais. Rien que le fait de repenser à sa main dans le décolleté de cette mijaurée lui donnait la nausée. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Il entra dans la salle commune de son habituel pas traînant, et il sentit le regard de Blaise se poser sur lui.

« T'as réussi à fuir la furie ? » demanda-t-il en posant le bouquin qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

« Ouais » répondit Drago avec un sourire cynique. « Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui a fuit… »

Il prit place sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant et se concentra sur l'échiquier. Ou du moins il essaya. L'image de Granger ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à prendre les relations « amoureuses » au sérieux. Disons par là que même s'il « sortait » avec Pansy, il ne se sentait pas pour autant coupable d'aller flirter à droite à gauche. Un baiser, ou même plus avec n'importe qui ne l'avait jamais troublé plus que ça. D'ailleurs il avait toujours trouvé stupides les personnes qui réservaient leur virginité pour « la bonne personne », comprenait par là la personne de leur vie. C'était stupide. Si cette personne existait réellement, alors lui préférait être apte à lui donner le maximum de plaisir lorsqu'il la rencontrerait. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas aussi troublé par un simple baiser (qui était certes allé un peu plus loin, mais pas tant que ça finalement…). Hum… C'était certainement parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé ce genre de personne, et qu'il se sentait… salit. Après tout elle était son ennemie, normal qu'il se sente bizarre après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Drago, tu joues ? »

La voix de Blaise le sortit de sa léthargie, et il dut secouer la tête pour en faire sortir les dernières images de Granger au milieu de ses bras. Il soupira bruyamment en se passant une main sur le visage, comme pour détendre ses traits qu'il sentait crispés, et posa sur son adversaire un regard qui signifiait « ça va, une seconde, je réfléchis ». Il ne remarqua pas le léger froncement de sourcil que Blaise lui lança, déjà repartit dans son observation de la partie d'échec en cours. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait beau essayé de se concentrer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il revoyait et revoyait sans cesse le visage de Granger si proche de lui, lui demandant s'il doutait, il ressentait encore son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou, avait toujours sur les lèvres le goût de sa peau, de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Qu'il soit troublé il pouvait le comprendre, mais obsédé, c'était trop. Car c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, une obsession. Le pire… Le pire ! C'est que cette obsession ne le dégoûtait même pas. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui donnait la nausée, mais ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer et qui pourtant était une fatalité. Il avait apprécié ce qui s'était passé entre Granger et lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait envie de vomir. Parce qu'il se dégoûtait, LUI. Embrasser une sang-de-bourbe, mais au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

Toutes ses idées n'arrêtaient pas de changer dans sa tête, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas accepter qu'il ait eu envie d'elle, ni qu'il avait pris du plaisir à l'embrasser, encore moins qu'il avait trouvé ces baisers mieux que ceux de n'importe quelle sang pure qu'il avait embrassé, et pourtant il ne pouvait que le constater. Il rejetait la faute sur elle, puis sur lui ; la détestait puis la désirait ; mais plus que tout, il trouvait impensable que lui, Drago Malefoy, puisse avoir un tel « auto-débat » au sujet d'une sang de bourbe. Toutes les parties de sa pensée était d'accord là-dessus.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais il était attaché aux principes de sa famille. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année passée, même après le retour avorté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même après l'incarcération de centaines de personnes défendant ces idéaux, il y croyait encore. Il croyait à cette supériorité des sangs purs, pas forcément au niveau de l'intelligence, ou des capacités… scolaires diront nous, d'ailleurs cette satanée Granger en était la preuve vivante. Mais personne ne pouvait nier que les sorciers étaient au dessus des moldus. Un sorcier enfant de moldu n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de mutant. Il n'avait pas dans ses veines l'esprit sorcier, mais l'esprit moldu. Personne ne lui avait transmis le savoir de la magie, il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'aux livres, qu'aux profs, mais il resterait toujours des lacunes. Le véritable savoir venait des ancêtres, des générations de sorciers qui l'avaient précédé, ce savoir coulait dans leurs veines. Et les sang-de-bourbes, qu'avaient-ils eux comme héritage ? Des siècles et des siècles de domination, de répression. Leurs ancêtres avaient obligés les sorciers à se cacher pour ne pas finir sur le buché, ils polluaient la planète et s'en déclarer propriétaire en oubliant qu'ils n'en étaient pas les seuls habitants. Alors, pour Drago, le fait qu'ils puissent engendrer des sorciers était tout simplement contre nature. C'était une insulte à la population sorcière. Leurs enfants ne méritaient pas d'exister. D'ailleurs comment pouvaient-ils avoir des pouvoirs magiques si personne ne les leur transmettait ? La théorie du Serpentard était que chaque sang de bourbe qui naissait volait en quelques sortes ses pouvoirs magiques à un autre, d'où l'existence des cracmols. Et il avait pour preuve que le pourcentage de cracmols dans la population sorcière était à très peu de choses près le même que celui des sang-de-bourbes.

De plus, ces « voleurs » étaient les premiers défenseurs des moldus. Toutes les lois les concernant, tous les efforts que faisait le gouvernement pour cacher la population sorcière aux yeux des moldus, tout ça, c'était parce que des enfants de moldus travaillaient au ministère…

Quant aux sangs mêlés, leur seule existence était la preuve d'une trahison. Un sorcier qui s'unissait à un moldu… c'était pitoyable !

Un léger toussotement de la part de Blaise le fit à nouveau sortir de sa rêverie. Sans réfléchir, il bougea son cavalier et se redressa, comme s'il sortait d'une longue et intense réflexion. Blaise le toisa du regard avec un sourcil sceptique avant de croiser les bras en s'adossant à sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Drago en reposant son regard sur l'échiquier.

« Rien, rien » répondit son adversaire avec un léger sourire.

Sans réfléchir, il ordonna à sa tour de manger le cavalier que Drago venait de bouger. Le pion sortit son épée, et d'un cou sec, trancha la tête du cavalier comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois.

« Echec » déclara Blaise avec un sourire victorieux.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit en constatant que ce qu'il avait joué était la dernière chose à faire dans le cas présent. A voire le sourire amusé de Blaise, il avait d'ailleurs joué exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour comprendre que trois ou quatre coups plus tard, il serait échec et mat. Un sentiment de frustration envahit le jeune homme et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas faire voler l'échiquier. Se faire étaler de cette façon était ridicule, surtout qu'il venait juste de voire qu'il aurait facilement put battre Blaise en jouant intelligemment. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il passe et repasse dans sa tête les images de cette maudite ronde. Il soupira et posa sur son adversaire un regard résolu.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné… »

« Eh bien eh bien, qu'arrive-t-il au grand Malefoy ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu jouer aussi inconsciemment… » Déclara Blaise d'une voix où percé l'ironie.

Le regard noir que lui lança Drago à cet instant aurait put faire fuir le plus courageux des Gryffondor. Mais Blaise se contenta de garder son sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres et ses yeux profondément noirs plantés dans ceux de son préfet, qui eut la désagréable impression d'être découvert.

« Ça va, le « grand Malefoy » peut se planter de temps en temps… » Répondit-il sèchement en se levant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester assis devant le regard insistant que lui lançait son camarade. Oui, oui, il avait mal joué, et alors, il n'allait pas en faire un chaudron ! Il s'installa dans le canapé verdâtre qui trônait devant la cheminée et croisa les jambes sur la table basse qui lui faisait front. Pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher. S'enfoncer dans ses couvertures pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain, lorsque cette sensation désagréable qui lui glaçait les tripes aurait disparue. Rien ne valait mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées au clair. Mais il avait dans l'idée que s'il partait maintenant, n'importe qui pourrait trouver ça suspect, puisqu'il était habituellement le dernier à quitter la salle commune. Et n'importe qui d'un peu intelligent pourrait faire le lien avec sa demi-heure passée en seul à seul avec Granger, c'était évident. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu cela. Si cela se découvrait, il en prendrait pour son grade. Il serait la honte des Serpentards, et la risée du reste de Poudlard. Et dire que cette mijaurée comptait le raconter à Potter et Weasley… Un froid glacial l'envahit à cette idée. Potter et Weasley… Sur le coup, il n'avait pas cherché à protester, trop effrayé par l'idée qu'un de ses congénères puissent l'apprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensé, leur dire à eux revenait à le hurler dans la grande salle aux heures de pointe. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il serra les poings au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures. « Tout le monde finira par le savoir ». Cette phrase passé et repassé dans les pensées du Serpentard comme si elle était l'unique certitude qu'il avait réussit à établir. Les Gryffondors allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait sa réputation se détruire à cause de cette histoire, il sentait des frissons glacés envahir son corps au point de lui donner la chaire de poule. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point avec Granger. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'à la moindre fuite, il la détruirait comme un vulgaire elfe de maison désobéissant.

« Contrarié ? » demanda une voix proche de lui

Drago n'eut même pas à relever le regard pour savoir qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de Blaise.

« Où sont Vincent et Greg' ? » donna-t-il pour seule réponse.

Non pas qu'il se préoccupe réellement de la vie de ses deux compères, mais le fait que Blaise ait décidé de traîner dans ses pattes lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'envoyer promener un de ces deux imbéciles.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ce qui te contrarie… » Répondit Blaise en prenant place dans un fauteuil proche du canapé.

A nouveau, Drago eut la désagréable impression que Blaise savait… Machinalement, il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, ce qui avait généralement pour effet de l'aider à décompresser. Blaise faisait partit des personnes que le Serpentard estimait le plus, et il était certainement celui qui en connaissait le plus sur les sentiments de Drago. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était son confident, mais il s'était déjà surpris à lui confier des choses qu'il n'aurait put dire à personne d'autre, et par là, il ne put que se maudire d'avoir en face de lui la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

Devant le mutisme de son camarade, Blaise enchaîna sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas Granger qui te préoccupe ? »

A cette remarque, Drago sentit une brique tomber au milieu de son estomac. Un sourcil ironique se leva au dessus de son œil gauche pour parer à l'expression d'affolement qui avait crispé ses traits pendant la demi-seconde précédente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Blaise ? »

« Rien de bien méchant » le rassura ce dernier. « Mais que tu perdes aussi pitoyablement aux échecs me laisse sceptique… »

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas habitué à gagner, c'est un plis à prendre. Tu verras au bout de quelques victoires on finit par s'y habituer. » Lança Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Blaise eut un rictus amusé qui ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus l'énervement de Drago.

« Tu sais si t… » reprit Blaise en s'avançant vers Drago.

« Ferme la Blaise, tu m'emmerdes. » trancha ce dernier en se levant.

Ce n'était pas une réaction vraiment recommandée lorsqu'on cherchait à cacher quelque chose, Drago en était pleinement conscient, mais il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'excuse convaincante pour justifier son état. C'était comme si la préoccupation avait envahit toutes les parties de son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Blaise lui lança un regard étonné auquel Drago répondit par un regard noir. Calmement, il attrapa son sac et prit la direction des dortoirs sans un dernier regard sur son camarade.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait enfilé son pyjama, et s'était enfoncé dans les couvertures molletonneuses de son lit à baldaquin.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put croire, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, et ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il se rendit compte que le sommeil n'était pas forcément réparateur. Sa nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de rêves mi-érotiques mi-romantiques dans lesquels il tenait le premier rôle en compagnie de Granger, vous l'aurez deviné. Il sortit de son lit à peine moins énervé que la veille, et se glissa dans la salle de bain commune pour s'imposer une douche glaciale. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit frigorifié et pas moins énervé pour autant. Il fallait qu'il parle à Granger. Pas de son état ! Certainement pas. Mais il devait s'assurer que personne ne serait mis au courant, même s'il était persuadé que c'était déjà trop tard.

Quinze minutes plus tard il remontait les escaliers des cachots en compagnie de Blaise, Gregory et Vincent. Toute son assurance semblait avoir disparue, si bien qu'il avait quasiment la même démarche que les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de garde du corps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait voire quelque chose d'anormale dans le comportement de leur camarade. Seul Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toiser du regard, comme si le simple fait de le regarder pouvait lui donner un indice sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans la grande salle où le petit-déjeuner était servit depuis une bonne demi-heure, et machinalement, Drago chercha des yeux la cause de son mal-être. Elle était là, assise en face du rouquin et à gauche du balafré, la tête posée dans la main, n'écoutant que très vaguement ce que ses deux camarades se disaient. Les entrailles de Drago se nouèrent lorsque Potter se tourna vers elle pour lui poser affectueusement une main sur l'épaule, et il eut subitement une envie féroce de lui planter son poing dans la face. Cette sensation lui parut tellement bizarre et décalée, qu'il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, comme si elle n'était jamais arrivée. Les yeux noisette de Granger quittèrent alors le visage de Potter pour venir rencontrer ceux du Serpentard. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourne le regard. Le regard de Granger semblait troublé, perdu, alors que Drago s'efforçait de faire paraître le sien le plus haineux possible.

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sans même savoir qui venait de l'appeler.

Il avait beau lui avoir lancé son regard le plus noir, il avait l'impression d'avoir prit un coup de massue en voyant Granger aussi dépitée. Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état ? A cette pensée, il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter, alors qu'un long frisson entreprenait de lui parcourir l'échine. En continuant de l'observer, il se demanda comment il avait put la trouver « banale ». Ses cheveux indomptés lui donnaient l'air d'une amazone (NDA : oui les amazones sont des guerrières, donc elles ont souvent les cheveux au vent, donc plein de nœuds… en tout cas c'est comme ça que se les représente Drago ^^ ) , et son visage fin ne semblait avoir aucun défaut. A l'instant présent, elle était parfaite.

« Oh Drago ! »

« Mais m*rde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » s'emporta le Serpentard en posant le regard sur Vincent.

« Tu te diriges vers la table des Serdaigle… »

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et il se rendit compte qu'effectivement il ne marchait pas dans la bonne direction. Il soupira d'énervement avant de venir s'installer à la place habituelle qu'il occupait à la table des Serpentard.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » demanda Gregory à côté de lui en montrant le plafond du doigt.

Drago observa son camarade pendant quelques instants et s'apprêta à lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il devait voir exactement, lorsqu'une phrase lui revint en tête : « Quand le doigt montre le ciel, l'imbécile regarde le doigt » ( NDA : grosse référence, j'espère que vous voyez laquelle ;-) ). Décidemment, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Tout ce qu'il faisait lui semblait ridicule. Observer Granger au point de se diriger n'importe où, tout en la trouvant parfaite, était totalement pitoyable, et ne pas comprendre un signe pourtant évident l'était d'autant plus. Lentement, il tourna son visage vers le plafond, pour observer une masse nuageuse extrêmement sombre les dominer. Drago haussa les épaules.

« Vas y avoir de l'orage, et alors ? »

« J'avais encore jamais vu des nuages aussi noirs » se défendit Gregory alors que Vincent en face de lui observait le plafond la bouche béante.

« Ouais, je parierais plutôt sur une bonne grosse tempête » renchérit Blaise qui enfournait une première brioche dans sa bouche.

A ce moment là, un éclair déchira le ciel accompagnait d'un grondement assourdissant qui fit trembler les vitres. Des cris de frayeur s'élevèrent dans la grande salle, et plusieurs élèves se levèrent pour quitter la pièce.

« Ouais, c'est ça, une bonne grosse tempête » répéta Blaise avec un sourire amusé en observant les trouillards fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Ils venaient de finir leur petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Rogue se dirigea vers eux.

« Bonjour Professeur » saluèrent les quatre élèves lorsque Rogue se fut arrêté à leur niveau.

« Mr Malefoy » commença celui-ci sans se donner la peine de leur rendre leur politesse. « Je suis tenu de vous informer que votre ronde de ce soir se déroulera à nouveau avec Miss Granger. »

Drago se sentit pâlir. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle. Non pas qu'il ait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, mais l'atmosphère risquait d'être tendue. Elle l'aurait certainement était en temps normal également, mais dans le cas présent, la tension ne viendrait pas de la haine, mais de la gêne.

« Pansy va mieux ? » demanda la voix de Blaise à côté de lui.

« Elle sera sur pied demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Professeur, je peux faire ma ronde seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'une « nounou » » finit par déclarer Drago en lui lançant un regard noir.

Rogue eut un rictus amusé et posa sur Drago un regard qui se voulait sévère.

« Je comprends votre agacement Mr Malefoy, malheureusement je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous transmettrez le message à Miss Granger. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il partit rejoindre ses collègues à la table des professeurs pendant qu'un nouvel éclair claquait au dessus d'eux.

* * *

Review review :D


	5. Chapitre V : Nouvelle soirée Volée

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Désolée pour le retard, je ne pouvais pas accéder à mon compte... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il vous mettra en appétit pour la suite! Merci pour toutes vos reviews gentilles! Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'y répondre, donc je ne répondrai qu'aux questions, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas :) Je vous laisse à la lecture! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle soirée volée **

Attablée à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione observait ses deux meilleurs amis discuter passionnément de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ron était furibond. Il enfonçait sa fourchette avec hargne dans ses pancakes et mettait une telle énergie à les découper en morceaux que Hermione ne put retenir un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Harry lui, tentait de rationaliser la chose. A aucun moment il n'avait charrié Hermione sur ce qui s'était passé, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait vu Malefoy à poil. Il avait compris que cela la troublait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et il semblait mettre toute son énergie à trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter. Et pourtant… elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal que la veille. Certes, la sensation de froid persistait, mais l'impression de dégoût de la veille s'était évaporée.

« Je comprend pas… » répéta Ron pour la dixième fois de la matinée. « Je comprend pas ! C'est vraiment la pire et la plus immonde des façons d'humilier quelqu'un… Même… même lui, je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle chose ! »

« Ron… »

« Franchement ! C'est un viol, rien d'autre qu'un viol ! 'fin je sais pas, il est quand mê… »

« Ron ! S'il avait vraiment voulut l'humilier, il l'aurait raconté à tout le monde. »

« Oooo, pas forcément, pervers comme il est, il aurait très bien put faire ça juste pour la rendre mal à l'aise. Raconté à tout le monde ou non, un viol reste un viol ! »

« N'exagère pas non plus. »

« J'exagère pas ! Hermione, tu devrais aller en parler à McGonagall, lui dire ce qui s'est passé ! Au moins elle pourra prendre des mesures contre ce taré. »

Hermione soupira de fatigue. Comme à son habitude, Ron était borné. Cela aurait put paraître énervant pour n'importe qui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remercier intérieurement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi entourée par ses deux amis qu'à ce moment précis. A aucun moment ils ne lui avaient reproché ce qui s'était passé et ils la soutenaient, chacun à leur manière, sans jamais ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle soit une traînée ou autre chose.

« Ron, je te remercie vraiment de ne pas me rejeter la faute, mais… »

« Te rejeter la faute ? Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! »

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux amis se dévisagèrent. Puis l'expression de Ron se décomposa légèrement, et il baissa les yeux sur son assiette de pancakes en enfonçant violemment une fois de plus sa fourchette dans l'un d'eux.

« N'importe qui aurait réagit comme toi » ronchonna-t-il, bien moins assuré que quelques secondes plus tôt. « Il a profité de la situation… »

A côté d'Hermione, Harry eut un sourire désabusé en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu as réellement embrassé Malefoy… »

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, et tout s'effondra autour d'elle lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Un sentiment de honte s'empara d'elle, et elle n'eut même pas la force de lui rendre son regard noir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il dût faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa table, seule légère sensation de chaleur au milieu de ses sentiments glacial.

Posant son menton sur son poing fermé, elle sombra dans ses pensées, pour n'en ressortir que lorsque le ciel tonna, faisant vibrer murs et vitraux de la salle, suivit par des cris de peur de quelques élèves rapidement effrayés. Machinalement, la jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux vers le ciel, perdant son regard dans les méandres des nuages orageux, bizarrement totalement en harmonie avec ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent.

« Manquait plus que ça » grincha Ron en face d'elle.

« On y va ? » enchaîna Harry en se levant, comme si la réponse des autres lui était totalement égale.

Hermione se leva mollement. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait sa journée : molle. Longue et ennuyeuse. La journée que personne n'a envie de vivre, mais que tout le monde vit au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle suivit ses deux camarades sans rien dire, sa cape à moitié mise et son sac pendant négligemment sur son épaule, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard du blond responsable de sa journée pourrie. Soin qui ne servit pas à grand-chose, puisqu'à peine avaient-ils passé la porte de la grande salle que sa voix trainante retentit derrière eux.

« Granger » dit-il, d'un ton où perçait le dégoût non caché.

Une sueur froide lui coula le long de l'échine. Elle s'apprêta à se retourner, mais Harry et Ron furent plus rapides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson, leurs deux regards remplis de haine lançant des éclairs.

Malefoy eut une moue énervée, mais attendit qu'Hermione se retourne pour continuer. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais cette fois Hermione arborait le même air noir et dégoûté que son interlocuteur.

« Pansy étant toujours absente » le visage d'Hermione commença à se décomposer « Rogue m'envoie te dire qu'on fera _encore_ notre ronde ensemble ce soir. »

Hermione eut l'affreuse impression que tout son sang venait de quitter son visage. Quoi ? QUOI ? Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que l'impression de malaise de la veille qui avait disparut reprenait sa place.

« Il en est hors de question ! »

La voix de Ron la sortit de sa stupéfaction. Rouge de colère, le garçon s'était avancé vers Malefoy l'air menaçant.

« Je préfère encore prendre sa place, plutôt que de la laisser une nouvelle fois avec une ordure comme toi. »

Alors que Malefoy haussait un sourcil sceptique devant la détermination du Gryffondor, Hermione, bizarrement, fronçait les sourcils d'appréhension. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, à ce qu'ELLE pourrait croire, la remarque de Ron ne la toucha pas du tout. Quelque chose en elle repoussait cette idée de se faire remplacé par le rouquin. Ce quelque chose, contrairement à tout le reste dans les pensées d'Hermione, semblait vouloir faire cette ronde avec le Serpentard. D'ailleurs, le premier sentiment qui l'avait envahit à l'annonce du renouvellement de la soirée de la veille n'avait pas été du désespoir, ou de la colère, ou toute autre impression qui lui aurait semblé logique, non, elle avait été soulagée. Comme si ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé la veille qui l'avait minée ce matin là, mais le fait que cette fameuse soirée ne se renouvèlerait pas. Maintenant qu'elle savait que le renouvellement était assuré, un poids semblait s'être envolé, remplacé par un autre : l'incompréhension. L'incompréhension d'elle-même, de ses propres sentiments. Pourquoi ressentait-elle de la colère pour Ron parce qu'il voulait prendre sa place ? C'était pourtant la chose la plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais faite…

« C'est tout à ton honneur Weasley, mais je pense que si tu prenais sa place, un de nous deux n'y survivrait pas. » répondit Malefoy de sa voix toujours aussi traînante.

« Je pense aussi, mais dans ton cas, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte. » répliqua Ron.

Alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, Hermione déclara :

« Ça va, ça va ! On a compris. Sois prêt cette fois, parce que je ne me donnerai pas deux fois la peine de venir te chercher. »

Et elle tourna les talons, attrapant le bras de Ron, toujours furibond, au passage.

« Tu sais, je disais vrai. Je préfère faire la ronde avec lui que de… » Commença Ron une fois qu'ils furent arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Ça va aller Ron » coupa Hermione. « Je ne veux pas me dégonfler devant lui. »

Ron réprima une grimace, mais n'insista pas. Comprenait-il ? Allez savoir. Hermione ne se comprenait même pas elle-même. Comme elle l'avait déjà pensé quelques jours plus tôt, elle devait avoir une part de masochisme en elle. Tout de même, pour être soulagée de refaire une ronde avec Malefoy, sachant que la première s'était officiellement mal passée, il fallait être fou ! Folle en l'occurrence. Ou alors, elle avait mal interprété ses sentiments et ses ressentis. Peut-être n'était-ce pas du dégoût, mais de l'appréhension, une certaine peur d'avoir trouvé le moment agréable, alors qu'elle était censée détesté ce type. Chose plus troublante encore, elle y avait pensé toute la nuit. Mais vraiment toute la nuit ! Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir ces dernières heures, elle en avait rêvé. C'était comme si elle avait toujours attendu ça, surtout depuis ce fameux jour où elle l'avait entraperçu nu. Chose encore plus étrange, elle se sentait terriblement bien lorsqu'il croisait son regard, même pour lui lançait des mots de haine muets.

Inconsciemment, elle poussa un grognement roque, comme pour se sortir ces idées de ses pensées, grognement étouffé par un nouveau coup de tonnerre, qui fit trembler la tour des Gryffondors au point de faire vaciller les étagères pleines de livres, faire chuter un vase de porcelaine posé sur la cheminée et déséquilibrer les élèves. La brune s'accrocha instinctivement à un des canapés, avant de regarder ses camarades de maison avec le même air affolé qu'ils arboraient tous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda une voix.

« Il doit être au dessus de nous » déclara une autre.

« C'est comme si la tour des Gryffondors avait faillit s'écrouler ! »

« C'est flippant ! »

« Moi je ne reste pas là, je me tire. »

« Ça va vous deux? »

« Lulu, t'es où ? Viens là mon grand, c'est passé. »

« Merlin ! On aurait dit un tremblement de terre. »

« J'avais encore jamais vu ça ! »

« Maaaouu ! Shhhh »

« Houhou ! Hermione, ça va ? »

Hermione secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers Ron et Harry qui visiblement, essayaient de lui parler depuis un petit moment.

« Ho, oui oui. Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'un éclair éblouissant traversa le ciel, au moment exact ou un deuxième coup de tonnerre refaisait vibrer la tour. Cette fois ce ne fut pas des paroles, mais des cris qui suivirent le tonnerre. La majorité des élèves présents dans la salle commune se précipitèrent vers la sortie en hurlant, poussant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Hermione, qui faisait partit des « choses » se trouvant au milieu du flot d'élèves apeurés, se retrouva propulsée sur le mur derrière elle et eut le souffle coupé par le choc qui lui défonça le dos. Après quelques secondes, temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre ses esprits, elle entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Harry :

« STOOOOP ! »

Surprise, la masse d'élèves s'arrêta, et Harry, sans ôter le sort qui lui permettait de se faire entendre, continua :

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler ! Vous risquez juste de blesser quelqu'un ou de vous blesser. On n'est pas des bêtes, on peut descendre calmement ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. La troupe des Gryffondors sembla retomber sur terre, et c'est plus doucement, mais toujours précipitamment, qu'elle passa petit à petit le portrait de la grosse dame. Entre temps, Ron avait rejoint Hermione pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Au vu de l'expression de son visage, la jeune fille ne put retenir un rictus ironique tout en lui retournant la question. Le rouquin était clairement vert de peur et tremblait comme une feuille.

« Eh ben, ils sont beaux les Gryffondors » commenta Harry en arrivant à leur niveau, en lançant un sourire amusé à son ami.

« Ouais, ben… 'fin… c'est… » Bredouilla Ron en rougissant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée mi-dépitée, et attrapa son sac et son chaudron avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ron.

« Ben je vais en cours… »

« Tu crois pas qu'ils vont nous banaliser les cours de ce matin après ça ? »

« Ron, j'admire ta naïveté, mais ça m'étonnerais que Rogue nous accorde quoi que ce soit. Il risquerait plutôt de se moquer du fameux courage des Gryffondors et de nous coller trois heures de retenue. »

Bougonnant, le rouquin imita son amie et sortit à sa suite, suivit de Harry.

* * *

Une petite review avant de partir?


	6. Chapitre VI : Capacités en potion Volées

Hello! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre cette fois ^^ Je me ratrape pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas respecté les délais que je m'étais posée... J'avais dit que je postais le samedi, on est samedi, donc voilà ;)

Que dire sur ce chapitre? Je l'apprécie pas mal, notamment parce qu'on a une intervention de Rogue, pour la première fois, et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le décrire.

Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos adorables reviews! Si vous avez des questions, des critiques, des coups de gueule face au chapitre, ou tout le contraire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, un auteur est toujours là pour écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire!

Sur ce, enjoy ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Capacités en potion volées**

« Au fait Drago, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur de la salle de classe de potion, Drago lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-suspicieux au Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Blaise le jaugeait du regard, avec la même expression que s'il lui avait demandé l'heure, et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour appuyer sa question. C'était les premières paroles que lui accordait Blaise depuis le début de la journée, et visiblement, il avait attendu d'être en seul à seul avec son camarade, puisque Vinc' et Grég' avaient prit la direction des serres de botaniques pour leur premier cours de la journée.

« Comment ça ? » questionna froidement Drago avec un faux air d'incompréhension. « Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit, c'est quoi cette question ? »

« Ecoute, dans cette école je suis celui qui te connais le mieux. Je veux pas faire mon donneur de leçon, mais on a tous besoin de parler à un moment ou à un autre, même le « roi des Serpentards ». Je te demande pas de te confier à moi, mais si t'as besoin d'un exutoire, je suis là, et je pense être la personne la plus apte à t'écouter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça maintenant ? Ça va pas ? »

« Je te dis ça « comme ça maintenant » parce qu'il me semble que c'est maintenant que t'en as besoin. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis toujours le même qu'hier » mentit Drago, sur un ton glacial.

« Hier tu ne marchais pas le dos courbé, tu ne te plantais pas de table, et tu ne tirais pas cette tronche de désespéré emprunt à un débat intérieur sans réponse. »

Drago haussa un sourcil à la dernière remarque de son ami. Soit il n'était assurément pas discret pour cacher ses sentiments, ce qui était tout de même censé être son domaine de prédilection, soit Blaise avait, comme lui, un don pour déchiffrer les sentiments des autres. Les yeux gris de Drago ne quittaient pas le regard décidé de Blaise. Regard qui, d'ailleurs, ne comprenait pas une once de pitié comme on en décèle souvent chez les personnes qui vous demande de vous confier. Ce n'était pas ce regard empli de curiosité qui attend la confidence plus par envie de savoir que par envie de rassuré. Ce n'était pas non plus ce regard blasé qu'arbore les psy en vous disant « allez-y ». C'était un regard que Drago n'avait encore jamais vu chez Blaise, le genre de regard sincère, montrant qu'on était prêt à entendre n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on l'entende. Une sorte de pacte implicite qui vous aurez fait dire n'importe quoi, sans avoir besoin de préciser qu'il fallait que ça reste secret.

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Ernie McMillan, seul Poufsouffle à avoir choisit potion aux Aspics, et les quatre Serdaigle « courageux » s'avançaient vers eux en discutant bruyamment de tout et de rien.

Le blond resta silencieux, ignorant ses camarades des autres maisons, toisant son ami comme s'il attendait le moment où un sourire ironique viendrait peindre son visage. Il devait avouer que de tous les Serpentard, Blaise était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier. Il était d'ailleurs le seul qui avait toute sa confiance, et donc le seul à pouvoir se vanter de porter le titre d' « ami de Drago Malefoy », si on s'arrête à la définition classique de l'ami. Des Serpentards côtoyant Drago, il était le plus ouvert, le moins extrême et archaïque dans ses propos. Certainement le seul à pouvoir entendre ce qui était arrivé hier soir au plus borné des Serpentards. Mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à se confier. Alors, tout en amincissant ses lèvres en un sourire ironique, il répondit :

« Justement, je n'ai pas besoin d'exutoire. »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'un ex… »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde. » Coupa Drago. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, oui il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler… même pas à toi. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. A ce moment précis, Drago savait que s'il changeait d'avis, il serait là. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui : de la gratitude ? Sans doute. Comme vous le savez, Drago s'était déjà confié à Blaise, mais encore jamais Blaise ne lui avait demandé de le faire. Pour Drago, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Venant de la part de Greg' ou Vinc', ou même encore de Pansy, cela l'aurait certainement énervé : il aurait prit ça pour une tentative d'insinuation dans sa vie privée. Certes, ses amis avaient le droit de savoir des choses sur lui, mais ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le dire. Le demandait était naïf. Naïf de penser qu'il se livrerait aussi facilement. Mais venant de Blaise, qui n'était ni fan de ragots, ni une personne particulièrement curieuse de savoir plus qu'il n'avait à savoir, Drago n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Bien au contraire. Oui, à l'instant présent, il lui était reconnaissant, d'être là, et surtout de ne pas insister.

Pour changer de sujet de conversation, Drago lança un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et inspecta le couloir, observant les quelques élèves attendant comme eux le début du cours, avant de dire suspicieusement :

« C'est bizarre, aucun Gryffondor n'est encore arrivé… ça ne ressemble pas à cette bande de trouillards. »

Lançant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, Blaise ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Ouais… L'orage les aura fait fuir sans doute… Il est bien connu que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau. »

Drago tordit ses lèvres en un sourire amusé, tout en suivant des yeux les derniers Serpentards ayant prit potions aux Aspics, se diriger vers eux la démarche lourde.

« Pas de Gryffondors ? » demanda Théodore en arrivant à leur niveau.

« Si, voilà notre trio préféré » répondit Drago en affichant un mince sourire ironique.

Effectivement, au bout du couloir venait d'apparaître Potter et sa clique, trainant leur chaudron derrière eux comme s'il s'agissait d'un boulet de deux tonnes. A peine eut-il aperçut Granger, que son estomac se serra bizarrement, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Raaaa, ça devenait exaspérant. Pourquoi était-il incapable de contrôler son corps ? Les suivant toujours des yeux, il vit la brune s'arrêter brusquement, et dire quelque chose à ses « amis » qu'il ne put entendre dût à l'éloignement de la scène. Elle confia son chaudron et ses affaires à Potter et fit demi-tour en courant. Un nouveau sentiment très bizarre émergea alors chez le Serpentard. Plus Granger s'éloignait et plus il avait envie de lui hurler de revenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Des frissons, le cœur qui bat quand il devait aller lui parler (je ne vous raconte pas l'épreuve lorsqu'il dût aller lui annoncer que leur soirée serait une nouvelle fois commune), les mains moites, la respiration qui s'accélère, les frissons, les frissons et encore les frissons ! N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait de l'amour ? Ce besoin d'avoir la personne près de soi, même s'ils ne s'échangeaient aucune parole, ce mal-être lorsqu'elle s'éloignait ? De l'amour ? De l'Amour ? Pour qui ? Granger ?! Hahaha, reprends-toi Drago Malefoy !

Il détourna son regard de Potter et Weasley et le posa sur Ernie McMillan qui avait son nez collé dans un bouquin de potion. Amoureux de Granger, et puis quoi encore ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-il trouvée si belle tout à l'heure ? Un moment d'égarement sans doute. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle était pas mal, et il la détestait tellement, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvait être attirante. Hum… Voilà. Ça devait être un truc dans ce genre là. Après ce baiser (ces baisers en vérité), Drago avait remarqué la beauté et le physique attirant de Granger, ce qui en avait fait son fantasme. Forcément ! Un fantasme était souvent une chose inatteignable, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait avoir : une star ou un personnage fictif ou encore un ennemi canon. Le Serpentard se sentit soudain soulagé, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'aurait pas à sauter de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Un fantasme, elle n'était qu'un fantasme !

« BLAM »

La porte de la salle de potion venait de s'ouvrir violemment, faisant taire les discussions qui animaient le couloir des cachots. Rogue les toisa du regard, avant de faire un pas de côté pour dégager l'encadrement de la porte.

« Entrez » dit-il de son habituel ton glacial, comme s'il était en constante compétition avec l'atmosphère des cachots.

Un à un, les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, comme d'habitude. Drago venait de poser ses affaires sur sa table, lorsqu'il entendit Rogue demander d'un ton narquois :

« Deux chaudrons Potter ? »

« Hermione va arriver, elle m'a confié ses affaires. » Répondit Potter sur le ton le plus naturel du monde.

« Les affaires de Granger arriveront en même temps que Granger. »

Potter lança un regard on ne peut plus noir à son professeur, et déposa les affaires de son amie à l'extérieur, avant d'entrer à son tour dans la classe. Rogue referma la porte et les rares chuchotements cessèrent. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître le nom et la recette de la potion du jour sur le tableau noir. _Gratulatari_.

« Comme d'habitude, vous me ferez 50cm de parchemin sur les effets, les dangers et les utilisations de cette potion pour le prochain cours. »

Rogue avait le don de déléguer ses cours à ses élèves. Les élèves apprenaient, et lui n'avait pas besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit, à part de décider de la potion… et de corriger les devoirs, évidemment.

Sortant mollement ses affaires de son sac, Drago tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le premier cours de la matinée.

Il venait à peine de commencer sa potion, lorsque des coups timides furent frapper à la porte.

« Entrez » déclara froidement le professeur de potions.

Lorsque Granger pénétra dans la salle, tirant son chaudron derrière elle, un sourire mesquin naquit sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous apprendrez à être à l'heure la prochaine fois Miss Granger »

Granger murmura un « désolé » et allait s'installer à sa place habituelle lorsque Rogue reprit :

« Non, pas là… Miss Parkinson est malade, prenait donc sa place. Ça vous évitera peut-être d'aider Londubat pour une fois »

Un nouveau sourire en coin ponctua sa phrase. Drago, horrifié par la nouvelle (car la place de Pansy n'était autre que celle à ses côtés), jeta à son parrain un regard éloquent. Mais Rogue l'ignora, replongeant dans ses corrections de copies. A contrecœur, il déblaya la table voisine à la sienne de ses affaires, et jeta un regard haineux à la Gryffondor. Granger, adoptant sa démarche la plus digne possible, prit place à côté de lui, droite comme un i, évitant ouvertement son regard. Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires, Drago cogitait. Lui aussi évitait son regard, et n'importe qui le connaissant un temps soit peu saurait que ce n'était pas son comportement normal. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il lui lance une de ses répliques sarcastiques dont il avait le secret. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Toute son imagination en matière de sarcasme semblait avoir disparue. Alors il se contenta de tourner vers elle son regard le plus noir, lui faisant passer ainsi toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Granger s'était déjà plongé corps et âme dans la potion gratulatari, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en faire sortir. Furieux contre lui-même, de ne rien pouvoir lui dire, d'adopter un comportement plus qu'étrange pour Drago Malefoy, et d'avoir en permanence ce chatouillis dans le bas ventre qui avait le don de le déconcentrer, Drago se remit à hacher ses racines d'estragon, non sans une certaine violence dans les gestes qui devaient normalement être calmes et méticuleux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la potion de Drago avait une étrange couleur verte cadavérique, alors qu'elle aurait normalement dût être verte fluo. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la potion de Granger qui avait tourné au orange pétant et qui refusait obstinément de bouillonner, comme elle aurait dût le faire. Lorsque Rogue passa près de leurs deux chaudrons, il eut un froncement de sourcil imperceptible devant la potion clairement ratée de son élève préféré, mais ne dit rien, préférant sans aucun doute ridiculiser une fois de plus « miss-je-sais-tout ». Un sourire triomphal éclaira son visage disgracieux lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça miss Granger ? »

Granger devint cramoisi. Son regard obstinément rivé sur ses mains, elle semblait pouvoir fondre en larmes à tout moment.

« Me serais-je trompé ? Etait-ce en réalité Londubat qui vous aidait pour vos potions, et non le contraire ? »

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner, et bien que l'envie n'y fût pas, Malefoy, pour l'image, ricana plus bruyamment que les autres. Londubat, assis entre Patil et Finnigan, devint aussi rouge que Granger. Granger qui venait de serrer les poings, fuyant toujours le regard du maître des potions. Perfide et sadique, ce dernier s'appuya sur la table de la Gryffondor et approcha son visage du sien.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Granger ? Quelque chose vous trouble ? Mais j'y pense, cela fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vue sur le devant de la scène de Poudlard, vous et vos » il fit un signe de tête vers Potter et Weasley « amis. Ce manque d'aventures trépidantes vous empêcherait-il de réussir correctement vos potions ? »

A nouveau, les Serpentards ricanèrent, toujours mené par Drago qui affichait un sourire goguenard. Basculant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de capter le regard de la Gryffondor et la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Rogue continua :

« A moins qu'il y ait autre chose ? »

S'en fut trop. Sans prévenir, Granger se leva et tourna le dos au maître des potions, prenant à grandes enjambées la direction de la sortie. Elle venait de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Surprise, Granger recula d'un pas, devant le professeur McGonagall qui la regardait avec étonnement.

« Vous alliez quelque part miss Granger ? » demanda-t-elle de son habituel ton sec.

« Je… » fut tout ce que la Gryffondor réussit à répondre.

« Qu'importe, retournez à votre place. Severus, puis-je me permettre d'interrompre votre cours l'espace d'un instant ? »

« Vous venez de le faire Minerva » répondit froidement Severus en retournant à son bureau. « Mais je vous en prie… »

McGonagall s'avança dans la classe, à la suite de Granger qui venait de reprendre sa place, ignorant superbement tous les regards rivés sur elle. Elle se mit face aux élèves et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre qu'un éclair à touché Poudlard et provoqué l'effondrement d'une partie de la tour des Gryffondors »

Devant le brouhaha qui envahit la salle suivant la déclaration, McGonagall leva les deux mains à la façon de Dumbledore pour réclamer le silence.

« S'il vous plait ! Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est réparable ! S'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas FINIT ! »

L'éclat de voix du professeur de métamorphose eut l'effet escompté, et le silence revint. Les Serpentards affichaient tous des sourires goguenards, alors que du côté des autres élèves, une lueur de crainte brillait dans leurs yeux.

« L'accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor a été condamné en attendant les réparations et la fin de l'orage. De plus, une partie de l'aile ouest a été arrachée par les rafales de vent, l'accès y est également condamné. Ces deux parties sont STRICTEMENT interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ainsi que l'accès au parc. Quand on voit ce que la tempête est capable de faire en quelques minutes à un château comme Poudlard, imaginez ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Cet avertissement vaut pour tout le monde, et si vous vous jugez assez doué pour combattre les éléments, à votre aise, mais je ne viendrais pas vous chercher. Pour ceux qui s'en inquiéterait, Hagrid dormira au château ce soir »

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase, qu'une fumée argentée pénétra dans la pièce. Pas tellement une fumée en fait, car si on y regardait bien, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un hibou voluptueux et argenté, qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de McGonagall. Cette dernière hocha vivement la tête, et l'oiseau disparut.

« Bien, information de dernière minute, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor, vous venez avec moi »

Elle se retourna vers Rogue qui avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur au dessus de son œil droit à la dernière nouvelle.

« Désolée Severus, je vous laisse les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Dumbledore voudrez vous voir à la fin de votre cours »

Et elle sortit de la pièce, suivit des neuf élèves Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, le professeur de potions lança un vague « continuez », et les élèves restant se re-concentrèrent sur leur chaudron. Mais Drago était troublé. Toujours pour la même raison. Pourquoi avait-elle raté sa potion ? A cause de lui ? Il la troublait ? En bien ou en mal ? Là était toute la question. Il fallait dire que lui aussi venait de rater sa potion, et parce qu'elle avait été à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, à la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue se présenta à côté de lui, et lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension devant la teinte violette qu'avait prit sa préparation.

« Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais vous parler avant que vous ne partiez » dit-il en faisant disparaître le contenu de son chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis de la salle, Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, la mâchoire serrée.

« Un problème Drago ? » demanda ce dernier sans relever la tête de ses copies.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est quoi ce travail désastreux que tu viens de me faire ? »

« Je… ça arrive à tout le monde de rater ses potions » répondit-il froidement.

« Pas à moi, et venant de ta part, je ne l'accepte pas. Mettre un T à Granger ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, mais c'est une autre histoire pour mon élève le plus doué. »

Drago eut alors une envie bizarre. Bizarre, comme tous ce qui se passait dans sa tête depuis la soirée de la veille. Défendre Granger. Repoussant son idée, il garda le silence, fixant la plume que tenait Rogue dans sa main droite.

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que je ferme les yeux sur ta potion ratée. Je ne veux plus voir ça Drago »

Le Serpentard déglutit, mais resta muet. S'il savait à quel point rater une potion était le cadet de ses soucis…

* * *

Hep hep, toi là, oui toi! Je t'ai vu, tu allais partir sans me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre... Allez allez, ça ne prend que deux minutes, et ça fait toujours plaisir =D


	7. Chapitre VII : Coups Volés

Et un nouveau chapitre! Celui-ci est très controversé... C'est un de mes chapitres préférés, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi... Cependant, les réactions de Hermione et de Drago pourront sans doute vous paraitre bizarres. Pour Drago, j'assume totalement, car pour moi, il est loin d'être courageux, et aime se plaindre plus que nécessaire... Fanatique des Drago froids et sûr en toute situation, abstenez vous de lire ce chapitre ;) Quant à Hermione, sa réaction sera mieux expliquée dans un chapitre suivant. Enfin, tout ceci doit vous paraitre très flou, je vous laisse donc constater par vous même :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Coups volés**

20H30. Hermione avait passé une journée des plus mouvementées. Son altercation le matin même avec Rogue, ou plutôt son humiliation, l'avait rendue d'une humeur maussade. La tour des Gryffondor étant endommagée, elle avait dût faire découvrir à tous les Gryffondor, en tant que préfète, la nouvelle pièce dans laquelle il logerait en attendant les réparations. Les affaires de chacun avaient été amenées à l'endroit même, et il avait fallut pas moins d'une heure pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve et s'installe correctement. Les Serdaigle, qui dormaient également dans une tour, avaient été eux aussi relogés dans une salle annexe. Et comme les élèves étaient obligés de rester dans le château, plus énervés que jamais à cause de la tempête, l'animation qui avait régnée toute la journée était devenue insupportable pour le crâne d'Hermione qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait jouait la police toute la journée avec les premières années qui couraient partout, se fichant royalement du semblant d'ordre qu'elle tentait d'établir. Bref, une journée qu'elle qualifiait de merdique. Heureusement, ses pensées ne semblaient pas vouloir la tourmenter avec la soirée qui s'annonçait, en compagnie de Malefoy je vous le rappelle. De ce côté-là, elle était sereine. Et pourtant, toute la journée, le moindre petit rien l'avait énervée au plus haut point.

C'est donc d'une démarche calme qu'elle se rendit dans les cachots. Légèrement tendue, certes, mais au moins, elle n'était pas énervée. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le pan de mur cachant l'entrée des Serpentard pivota et Malefoy en sortit, couvert de son habituelle cape au couleur vert et argent. Il lui adressa un simple regard, et sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche. Pas un seul des deux n'osa rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Ils s'en contentaient tous les deux, s'observant tour à tour et détournant le regard lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. C'était gênant, plus que gênant, et Hermione ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement lorsque la ronde toucha à sa fin. Ils tournèrent dans le dernier couloir qu'ils devaient vérifier, lorsque Malefoy prit la parole.

« On n'est pas loin de l'aile ouest » dit-il simplement.

« Et alors ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète des intentions du Serpentard.

« On a juste à monter cet escalier, on peut jeter un coup d'œil »

« C'est interdit Malefoy, tu as entendu ce que McGonagall a dit, on ne peut pas… »

« Oui, oui je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si on y allait, on jette juste un coup d'œil »

Hermione réfléchit, mais elle se rendit compte que son avis comptait peu pour Malefoy. Il s'était déjà avancé et commençait à gravir les escaliers. Soupirant, elle partit à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle déboucha à l'étage supérieur, elle retint un cri d'effroi. Ils étaient bien plus proches des dégâts que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. A peine quelques mètres devant eux, un trou béant laissait voir l'extérieur du château. Le mur avait été totalement arraché, et un souffle glacial parcourait le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Un amas de débris bouché la moitié du couloir, et le sol a proximité du trou était entièrement fissuré. Levant sa baguette, Malefoy s'avança, ne semblant pas remarquer la fragilité du pavé sous ses pieds.

« Malefoy, non ! »

Le garçon se retourna et afficha un sourire goguenard.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Granger ? »

« Certainement pas ! » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Emettant un rictus amusé, il se retourna et continua d'avancer. Positionnant ses pieds avec la plus grande prudence, et sortant sa baguette (peut-être se trouvait-elle plus en sécurité ainsi) Hermione le suivit en tentant de lui faire reprendre raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy ? Allons nous en, c'est dangereux ! »

« Je croyais que la plus grande qualité des Gryffondors était le courage ? »

« Ça n'a rien de courageux, c'est de la folie ! »

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une bourrasque de vent trois fois plus violente que les autres s'engouffra dans le trou. Sous la violence du vent, Hermione vacilla. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et vola derrière elle.

« Ma baguette ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller la chercher, elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle tenta de courir pour échapper à la chute, en vain. Le sol s'écroula dans une salle en dessous d'elle. A la dernière seconde, elle arriva à s'agripper à un pan du sol qui tenait encore, et tentait, à la seule force de ses bras, de se hisser pour retrouver la terre ferme. Elle entendit les pas de Malefoy se rapprocher, et le vit apparaître, avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« T'es pas en très bonne position là Granger »

« Malefoy, aide-moi »

« Tu as oublié le mot magique… »

« S'il te plait ! Malefoy je t'en pris, aide-moi » dit-elle, plus fort et plus paniquée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Mais le Serpentard ne bougea pas, semblant profiter du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione paniquait. Etait-il à ce point sadique qu'il allait s'amuser à la regarder tomber ? Avec horreur, elle sentit le sol glisser sous ses doigts, et dans un ultime espoir, elle demanda.

« Drago, je t'en supplie, sors moi de là ! »

Le visage du Serpentard changea d'expression l'espace d'une seconde. Mais à nouveau, les éléments les prirent de cours. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, qu'une nouvelle rafale fit trembler le sol. Hermione lâcha et se sentit tomber. Elle eut tout juste le temps de constater que le sol sous Malefoy s'était effondré aussi. Il se retrouva dans la même position qu'elle quelques instants auparavant, et il avait également lâché sa baguette pour pouvoir se retenir. Peine perdue, le sol sous ses mains s'était également dérobé, et il tomba à sa suite.

Hermione se réceptionna tant bien que mal, et roula sur le côté pour amortir sa chute. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce vide, sans porte, la seule issue semblant avoir été arrachée avec un pan de mur dans le côté droit de la pièce. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le trou béant avec de grand sifflements, et on pouvait clairement apercevoir à l'extérieur, et juste en bas de la salle, le lac, agité par le vent violent qui faisait rage. Clairement, la pièce était condamnée, aucune issue, à moins de vouloir se faire emporter par une rafale en tentant de passer dans la salle d'à côté en empruntant le pan de mur arraché. Se redressant doucement pour masser ses cuisses endolories par le choc, elle entendit à côté d'elle un craquement puis un hurlement. Malefoy venait de s'écraser sur le sol, épaule la première, qui désormais formait un angle bizarre avec son omoplate. Le Serpentard hurlait de douleur et se tenait le bras comme s'il avait peur qu'il se détache de son corps. Horrifiée, Hermione se précipita vers lui, mais il la repoussa violemment.

« J'ai le bras cassé ! » hurlait-il. « Putain, j'ai le bras cassé »

Sous la douleur, le blond se mit à sangloter, son bras serré contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme si plus grande peine du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Paniquée, Hermione le regardait sans oser bouger, lorsqu'elle remarqua, non sans un certain soulagement, que le garçon ne saignait pas. Il n'y avait que l'épaule qui était mal mise… Epaule déboîtée, c'était réparable dans la situation actuelle… Mais Malefoy continuait de pleurer, hurlant de douleur, répétant qu'il avait le bras cassé.

« Il n'est pas cassé » déclara sèchement Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » réussit-il à marmonner entre deux sanglots.

« Allonges toi et laisse moi faire »

« Hors de question que tu me touches sang-de-bourbe ! »

Rougissant de colère à la dernière remarque, Hermione l'attrapa par les deux épaules, arrachant un cri de douleur au Serpentard, et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le sol.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Malefoy. Et arrête de brailler, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça une fois le choc passé »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! » continuait de hurler le Serpentard « T'as déjà eu le bras cassé peut-être ? »

« Tu-n'as-pas-le-bras-cassé ! Ton épaule est déboîtée, et ce n'est pas compliqué à remettre en place »

Elle se plaça à côté de Drago, et lui fit lâcher son bras, alors qu'il continuait de beugler :

« Parce que tu es médicomage, c'est nouveau ça ? Ne me touche pas Granger je… AAAAAARGGH »

Dans un craquement sonore, Hermione venait de tirer sur le bras du garçon, remettant l'épaule dans son articulation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as arraché le bras sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Je le sens plus, je ne sens plus mon bras ! »

« ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! Et ne touche pas ton bras, laisse moi faire jte dis ! »

Toujours sanglotant, Malefoy détourna le visage, laissant Hermione masser son épaule endolorie. Au bout d'un moment de silence, uniquement rompu par les reniflements du Serpentard, la jeune fille s'éloigna, et alla s'asseoir contre un de murs de la salle.

« Eh bien, il est beau le prince des Serpentard » dit-elle froidement.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, fixant méchamment la Gryffondor. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait violemment dans les murs effondrés de la pièce, faisant greloter les deux sorciers. L'orage s'était calmé, on n'entendait plus que des détonations lointaines, mais le vent semblait vouloir rugir encore et encore. Hermione resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, et ramena ses jambes contre elle, alors que Malefoy lançait de sa voix traînante.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je remercie une sang-de-bourbe comme toi. La prochaine fois, garde tes méthodes barbares pour chez toi, et laisse faire les vrais médicomages »

Piquée au vif, Hermione rugit :

« Tu as le bras fonctionnel non ?! Alors de quoi tu te plains ! Le jour où tu sortiras un, et UN SEUL argument valable sur tes propos racistes, les hippogriffes mangeront du foin ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de me justifier face à toi Granger ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu penses ça ! »

Malefoy émit un rictus désabusé, et il se leva pour venir faire face à la Gryffondor.

« Tous ce que je pense est justifié Granger ! Regarde le monde duquel tu viens, regarde-le est affirme moi yeux dans les yeux qu'il est plus intelligent que le monde sorcier ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu parles d'une masse, mais ce sont des individus ! Tous comme il existe des abrutis dans le monde sorcier, il existe des abrutis dans le monde moldu, et tout comme… »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes pensées Granger ? De vouloir dominer le monde moldu ? Mais regarde-nous, nous sommes plus évolués qu'eux, nous sommes leur évolution ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font avec toutes les races qu'ils croient inférieures ? Ils les écrasent ! Parce qu'ils se croient le dernier maillon de l'évolution. Pourquoi devrait-on vivre cachés de ces ordures qui pourrissent notre monde ? »

« Tu leur reproche exactement ce que tu veux leur faire ! »

« Je leur reproche de se prendre pour des dieux ! »

« Et toi tu te prends pour qui ?! Personne ne devrait dominer le monde, ni eux, ni nous ! »

« Nous Granger ? Tu es plus moldue que sorcière ! »

« Je suis sorcière et bien plus douée que toi. Tu es jaloux Malefoy ! »

Le garçon éclata d'un grand rire franc qui fit frissonner Hermione. Le souffle court, la jeune fille se releva pour être à peu près au même niveau que le Serpentard, bien que celui-ci la dépasse de plusieurs centimètres.

« La sorcellerie ne s'apprend pas que dans les livres Granger. Elle se transmet dans le sang, dans cette partie commune du sang d'une même famille que vous appelé ADN »

« Alors comment tu expliques que des moldus naissent sorciers si la magie se transmet dans l'ADN Malefoy ? »

« Du vol ! A ton avis Granger, comment des sorciers peuvent-ils donner naissance à des personnes dénuées de pouvoirs ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Du vol ? Où était le rapport avec les cracmols ?

« Je ne sais pas… une mutation génétique peut-être. »

« VOUS les leur volés Granger, les gens comme toi, qui ne DEVRAIENT pas avoir de pouvoirs ! »

« Pardon ?! Excuse moi, mais à l'état d'embryon je ne me souviens pas avoir été rendre visite à un embryon sorcier pour lui piquer ses pouvoirs ! »

« Ne sois pas plus ridicule que tu n'y parais déjà Granger ! Quand un sang-de-bourbe né, un cracmol né ! Cherche l'erreur »

« Ça, c'est une statistique que tu viens d'inventer ! »

« L'hypothèse que ce soit vrai te met mal à l'aise ? »

« De toute manière, je ne vois pas un seul argument valable dans ce que tu viens de dire. Ce ne sont que des excuses de fou furieux pour justifier leur lubie ! Je vaux autant que toi Malefoy, si ce n'est plus ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que les hippogriffes sachent qu'ils doivent se faire saluer avant de saluer Granger ? »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« Personne ne le leur a appris ! C'est dans leurs gênes, tout comme la magie est dans les nôtres. Tu n'as rien de cet héritage, voilà en quoi je vaux plus que toi ! »

Hermione fulminait. Rouge écarlate, elle s'avança vers lui, brandissant un doigt rageur devant son visage.

« Si avoir un héritage magique signifie se croire supérieur à tout le monde, alors je préfère encore être comme je suis ! »

« Ça ne signifie pas forcément ça, regarde les Weasley ! Eux n'ont rien compris à ce que signifiait être sang pur. Les sang purs ne devraient pas avoir à trimer pour gagner de l'argent »

Hermione s'étouffa. Il était encore plus stupide que tous ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer…

« Je… C'est… » Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit « Tu es immonde ! Je te souhaite d'être VRAIMENT heureux une fois dans ta vie Malefoy, pour que tu comprennes au moins que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ! Sale petit crétin prétentieux ! Sang-purs, sang-purs, vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, mais vous ne vivez même pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es Malefoy ?! Un sang-pur, ou un Malefoy ?! De toute manière, ça revient au même, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un PION ! Tu ne dois rien, RIEN à toi-même. Tout ce que tu es, que tu PRETEND être, tu le dois à ton nom ! Comme toutes les personnes comme toi ! Tu en es fière Malefoy ? Fière de cette réputation rapportée, que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de créer ? Tu le dis toi-même « on ne ridiculise pas UN MALEFOY » ! Même toi tu te désignes comme mouton ! Trop lâche pour être autre chose que ce que tous tes ancêtres ont été ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter les Weasley. Leur pauvreté fait leur force, ce sont les personnes les plus généreuses que je connaisse ! Mais ça, ça ne te touche pas Malefoy. Tu es trop égoïste pour comprendre une personne généreuse ! Trop abruti et aveuglé par ta prétendue supériorité pour écouter un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire. Mais les Weasley, EUX, vivent ! Contrairement à toutes ces familles de sang-purs comme la tienne, qui se sentent obligés, par la force des choses, à ramper aux pieds de n'importe qui en lui offrant sa vie ! C'est ça être sang-purs Malefoy ? Être le jouet et le pantin d'un psychopathe sans cervelle ?! »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Malefoy avait plusieurs fois tenté de couper Hermione dans sa tirade, mais rien à faire. Elle semblait capable de débiter encore et encore un flot de paroles continu. Sa dernière remarque avait finit d'achever le Serpentard, et il venait de se saisir de son poignet pour la tirer violemment vers lui. La respiration saccadée, Hermione tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte du Serpentard.

« Lâche moi Malefoy, tu me fais mal ! »

« Ça suffit Granger » murmura-t-il.

Surprise par le ton bizarrement calme du Serpentard, la jeune fille s'immobilisa. Il la regardait, ses yeux gris voilés par la haine, son visage habituellement séduisant tordu en une grimace dégoûtée.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas »

Son ton était toujours calme, dénué de toute animosité, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec son expression. Hermione le sentit mal à l'aise. Avait-elle touché un point faible ? L'avait-elle vexé ? Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que la plus grosse partie de sa famille avait été enfermée à Azkaban pour avoir suivit Lord Voldemort, l'acceptait-il ? A en croire son ton et son expression énervée, Hermione venait de dire la pire bêtise qui existe… Donc non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Sentant ses nerfs lâcher, elle ravala un sanglot et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« Lâche-moi… s'il te plait »

Toujours livide de colère, le Serpentard desserra son étreinte. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à retirer son poignet, il lui assena une gifle digne d'un boxeur médaillé. Sous la violence du coup, Hermione fut projetée par terre et sa tête heurta violemment le mur derrière elle. Se tenant la joue, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Tremblante, frissonnante à cause du froid ambiant, elle sentit ses larmes inondées ses joues et ne put retenir les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Si elle avait levé les yeux sur Malefoy, elle l'aurait vu avancer un pas vers elle, avant de se détourner, se mordant la lèvre. Il l'observa un moment prostrée à ses pieds, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux, secouée de sanglot à peine audible. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir craqué face à lui. Mais elle était fière d'avoir réussit à lui dire sa façon de penser, même si elle savait que ça ne changerait rien.

Il s'écoula un long moment, sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir ses larmes. Malefoy ne disait rien. Après avoir fait le tour de la salle pour tenter de trouver une sortie, en vain, il avait finit par s'avancer vers le pan de mur arraché de la pièce, laissant le vent faire virevolter ses cheveux et sa cape, semblant insensible au froid. Hoquetant et toujours tremblante, Hermione finit par relever le visage vers le blond. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était comme si elle pensait avoir mérité de se retrouver par terre, la joue en feu et le crâne douloureux. Elle l'observa un moment, pensant, qu'ainsi positionné dans le vent, il ressemblait à une de ces stars de cinéma prenant la pose pour une photo. Un sourire désabusé et douloureux étira ses lèvres l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, reniflant, elle finit par rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Tu… tu aurais un mouchoir s'il te plait ? »

Malefoy tourna son regard gris vers elle. Toute la haine et le dégoût avait disparut. Sans un mot, il fouilla dans ses poches, et en ressortit un petit paquet qu'il lui jeta. Hermione murmura un vague « merci », et les mains tremblantes, sortit un mouchoir du paquet scellé. Elle se moucha timidement, essuyant ses larmes par la même occasion, puis ramena ses jambes vers elle, resserrant sa cape, pour tenter de garder la chaleur de son corps. Elle sentit que le Serpentard se rapprochait d'elle, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, semblant trouver l'observation de ses chaussures particulièrement passionnante. Elle ne détourna le visage que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il posait quelque chose sur ses épaules. Sa cape. Il ne portait plus sur le dos, désormais, que sa robe à manche courte, dévoilant ses bras, dont les poils s'hérissaient sous l'effet de la chair de poule. Puis il s'éloigna, comme s'il n'avait rien fait, comme si c'était l'action la plus anodine du monde. Hermione s'enroula dans sa cape, appréciant la douce chaleur qui en émanait, et à son grand étonnement, appréciant encore plus le parfum dont elle regorgeait. Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy avait fait ça. Elle ne chercha même pas à discuter. Elle renifla une nouvelle fois, et ressortit le petit mouchoir.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« On n'a pas de baguette » répondit Hermione dont la voix était toujours aiguée après ses pleurs.

« Merci, j'étais au courant »

« On peut peut-être… » elle hésita « essayer de faire de la magie sans baguette… »

Malefoy la regarda avec un air de scepticisme.

« Ce n'est pas une chose que je qualifierai de.... possible Granger »

« Les enfants y arrivent non ? »

« C'est inconscient »

« Certains sorciers y arrivent également… Pour des petits sorts. Si on arrivait simplement à faire tomber une de nos baguettes ici, on pourrait envoyer un patronus à Dumbledore… »

Malefoy la toisa, semblant réfléchir. Mais il n'avait pas à accepter ou non, ils n'avaient que ça à faire de toute manière. Alors qu'Hermione commençait à fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa baguette, un vacarme infernal se fit entendre dans le couloir du dessus. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, et se mirent à hurler d'une même voix. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Peeves entra dans la pièce en virevoltant. En les voyants, il se figea et un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là… »

« Peeves ! » lança Hermione « On est enf… »

« On cherchait un endroit tranquille, et comme la salle sur demande est pleine en ce moment… » coupa Malefoy en parlant plus fort pour couvrir la voix d'Hermione.

Le sourire de Peeves s'agrandit, et il s'envola vers le trou par lequel il était arrivé, hurlant :

« Elèves dans l'aile Ouest ! Elèves dans l'aile Ouest ! »

Hermione observa Malefoy avec un sourire. C'était dans ces moments là qu'un Serpentard pouvait servir. Naïve comme elle était, elle avait faillit révéler à Peeves la véritable raison de leur présence dans la pièce. Aucun doute qu'il les aurait laissés là, sadique comme il était…

* * *

Alors?


	8. Chapitre VIII : Désir Volé

Et voici le chapitre 8! Que dire? Passons un peu aux choses sérieuses? :p Quoique... Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir ;)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Désir volé**

Peeves revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, rouge de colère. Riant et caquetant, l'esprit frappeur tournait autour d'elle, faisant des allées-venues entre le couloir et la pièce dans laquelle étaient coincés Drago et Granger. Sans un mot, la directrice des Gryffondor fit apparaître une échelle, et les deux sorciers entreprirent de la gravir. Drago souffrait. Son bras était certes remis, il n'en restait pas moins douloureux pour autant. Mais il n'en fit rien voir, gravissant les échelons à une vitesse que Granger avait du mal à suivre. Une fois en haut, il se précipita sur sa baguette et la rangea dans sa veste. Lorsque la Gryffondor termina de se hisser dans le couloir, le professeur McGonagall lui tendit sa propre baguette, et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Suivez-moi »

Son ton était tinté d'une colère non cachée, et d'une pointe de déception. Certainement vis-à-vis de Granger pensa amèrement Drago. Elle les emmena devant une gargouille que Drago connaissait, mais dont il ne s'était jamais douté de son utilité.

« Cheveux d'ange » déclara McGonagall.

La gargouille s'écarta et découvrit un escalier en colimaçon. A la suite du professeur de métamorphose, les deux élèves s'y engouffrèrent, et les escaliers se mirent à tourner pour les déposer devant une porte en chêne massif. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, McGonagall entra, découvrant une pièce circulaire. Le bureau de Dumbledore (NDA : je passe sur la description de la pièce, tout le monde la connaît ^^). Assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Potter et Weasley se levèrent précipitamment de leur chaise pour venir enlacé Hermione, ce qui énerva Drago au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda la Gryffondor à ses deux amis, après leur avoir assuré qu'elle allait bien.

« On s'inquiétait figure toi ! Ça fait une heure que tu aurais dût être rentrée ! » déclara Weasley en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago.

« Une heure ? »

« Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je te laisse faire ta ronde avec ce malade. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » demanda Potter en désignant sa joue.

La jeune fille posa une main sur sa joue, et Drago eut tout juste le temps de voir qu'un gros hématome s'était formé à l'endroit où il l'avait frappée. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait mis autant de force. Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit en lui, et il sentit le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser. A nouveau, il repoussa son envie bizarre et à sa grande surprise, Granger secoua la tête et mentit pour leur répondre :

« C'est rien, je me suis fait mal en tombant »

Elle lança un regard bref mais éloquent au Serpentard, et Drago détourna le regard pour le poser sur Dumbledore, toujours assis derrière son bureau.

« En tombant ? » demanda Potter sceptique.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plait, nous avons aussi quelques questions à leur poser, si vous permettez… » dit Dumbledore, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Potter et Weasley se turent, et Drago alla prendre place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le directeur, immédiatement rejoint par Granger.

« Je vous écoute » dit-il simplement en joignant ses doigts en accent circonflexe devant son visage.

Granger ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle raconta leur soirée, en omettant, au grand étonnement de Drago, quelques détails. Elle décréta qu'ils pensaient avoir leur ronde à faire dans le couloir de l'aile ouest, et que le sol s'était malencontreusement écroulé sous leurs poids. Drago s'étonna de la simplicité avec laquelle miss-je-sais-tout mentait. Sa petite histoire, à peine déformée, certes, passa comme une lettre à la poste. A la fin de son récit, Dumbledore soupira.

« Bien… Mr Malefoy, vous confirmez ? »

Drago acquiesça vaguement. Bien sûr qu'il confirmait ! Il n'allait pas crier haut et fort « non, non, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ais entraîné Granger dans cette foutue histoire ! ». Elle leur avait peut-être évité une retenue, de quoi allait-il se plaindre.

« Eh bien ce sera tout pour ce soir alors, allez, tout le monde au lit »

Les deux élèves se levèrent, et quittèrent la pièce en compagnie de Potter, Weasley et McGonagall qui paraissait toujours en colère. Avant de se séparer des trois autres, le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa veste et qu'il avait toujours froid. Super, il allait devoir la demander à Granger devant Potter et Weasley, qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Rassemblant toute la dignité qu'il pouvait, il se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Granger, ma veste » dit-il froidement.

Froid, menaçant, directe, très bonne réplique pensa le blond. Granger sembla se rendre compte, tout comme lui quelques secondes auparavant, qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendue. Et pire que ça, qu'elle était toujours enroulée dedans jusqu'à la moitié du visage.

« Oh ! Je… Oui, merci »

Et elle lui tendit le bout de tissu que Drago lui arracha presque des mains, ignorant les froncements de sourcils des deux Gryffondors à côté d'elle. Puis il se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir. La soirée avait été courte mais mouvementée. Courte, parce que même si l'heure de la ronde était passée à une vitesse d'escargot, le Serpentard n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une heure s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'aller dans l'aile ouest… Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune, Pansy était assise dans le canapé, entouré de Blaise et Théodore. A peine le vit-elle qu'elle se précipita vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonsoir mon ange »

Drago se força à lui sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand elle le surnommait de la sorte. Déjà, il était loin d'être un ange, et ensuite, il n'était pas sa propriété. Mais ce soir là, la remarque l'énerva encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu rentres tard ! » s'exclama Pansy qui n'avait rien vu de la faible grimace agacée que lui avait lancée Drago. « Blaise m'a dit que Granger m'avait remplacé pour les rondes hier et ce soir… Oooh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça »

Drago arqua un sourcil, et se força de nouveau à lui sourire.

« C'est bon, yen aura pas d'autres… J'espère » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis content de te voir en pleine forme… Tu avais une tête à faire pâlir un inféri ! »

Pansy gloussa et Drago réprima une nouvelle grimace. « Hypocrite, hypocrite » ne cessait de répéter une voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais été vraiment hypocrite avec elle. Alors pourquoi l'agaçait-elle à ce point désormais ? Il la trouvait niaise, mais niaise ! Plate. Elle n'avait aucune forme. Et une tête de… cocker. Allons bon… Voilà qu'il la trouvait laide après avoir trouvait Granger incroyablement séduisante. Fou, il était fou ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Pansy se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose que lui seul puisse entendre.

« Reste avec moi ce soir, nos câlins m'ont manqués »

Non ! Non, tout mais pas ça ! Il était fatigué, il avait la tête pleine d'images d'Hermione… De Granger ! De Granger nom de nom ! Bref, il avait la tête pleine d'images de Granger en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et ça l'épuisait tellement de s'empêcher de penser à elle, que… tien, mais après tout ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que s'il se laissait aller dans les bras de Pansy, il oublierait l'autre. Il adressa donc un nouveau sourire à son amante actuelle, et passant une main sur son visage, il l'embrassa tendrement pour toute réponse. Pansy sembla satisfaite, et les deux Serpentards allèrent s'asseoir près de leurs camarades.

« C'est vrai que tu rentres tard » déclara Blaise une fois qu'ils furent à leur niveau.

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Il commençait à l'énerver celui-là à chercher à savoir absolument ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Certes, il avait vu qu'il était bizarre en ce moment, mais était-ce une raison pour le harceler ? Et le pire, c'était que plus il insistait, plus Drago avait envie de se confier, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose… Mais il était sans doute parano, car une phrase telle que celle que venait de prononcer Blaise était on ne peut plus badine… Oui, sans doute se faisait-il des idées. Il s'affala dans le canapé et raconta sa soirée. Pansy paraissait horrifiée qu'il ait été obligé de passer une heure de plus en compagnie de Granger. Bien sûr, pour l'image, il s'efforça de tout faire tomber sur le dos de Granger, mais ça lui faisait mal, comme s'il la trahissait, elle qui avait effrontément mentit à Dumbledore pour lui éviter une retenue. Seul Blaise semblait trouver qu'il en faisait trop. A chaque remarque sur la Gryffondor, il semblait le sonder, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un détail sur son visage ne trahisse ce qu'il pensait réellement. Drago l'ignorait superbement, continuant à se lamenter sur la façon déplorable dont Granger l'avait obligé à être victime de sa médecine.

« Quelle sale… raaaah ! Cette fille m'agace au plus haut point avec ses airs de sainte nitouche ! » déclara Pansy en se lovant contre Drago.

Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul devant le geste de son amante, avant de croiser le regard de Blaise. Alors il déploya son bras pour le passer autour de Pansy, faisant mine que tout était normal dans le meilleur de mondes, qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de broyer la tête de sa camarade lorsqu'elle avait insulté Granger, et qu'il trouvait au contraire, cette remarque tout à fait pertinente.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Théodore et Blaise saluèrent les deux « tourtereaux » et empruntèrent la direction des dortoirs. Pansy se tourna vers Drago et se retrouva en une demi-seconde à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui fit un sourire bestial, presque malsain, et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Enfin seuls » lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, trouvant certainement cette façon de parler ultra sensuelle.

Et elle l'aurait été en temps normal, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Drago la trouvait inexorablement pathétique. Il se prit tout de même au jeu, embrassant son cou de baisers qu'il tentait de faire passer pour langoureux. En détournant le visage, il sentit un effluve de parfum lui titiller l'odorat. Granger, c'était le parfum de Granger. Sa veste. Elle l'avait portée, déposant sa douce odeu… son odeur dessus. Pansy s'était penchée sur le côté, attaquant sauvagement le cou de Drago de sa bouche. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et caressa le dos de sa partenaire, descendant vers ses fesses, le parfum de Granger semblant prendre de plus en plus de place dans son esprit embrumé. Les yeux toujours fermés, il attrapa les lèvres de Pansy dans les siennes, et doucement, fit danser sa langue avec celle de la Serpentard. Mais ce n'était plus Pansy qu'il avait sur lui. Ce n'était plus Pansy qui venait de se détacher de sa bouche pour lui ouvrir la robe, arrachant presque les boutons qui lui résistaient un peu, ce n'était plus ses mains qui caressaient son torse avec avidité. C'était Granger. Ses boucles brunes lui retombant devant le visage de façon anarchique, ses traits dénués de toute tristesse comme il avait put le voir une demi-heure plus tôt, éclairés par un sourire radieux. Alors que la Pansy Granger se replongeait sur son torse, Drago eut une brusque pulsion. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui pourrir la vie, de l'empêcher de vouloir prendre son pied, de l'empêcher de prendre son pied tout simplement ! Il fallait que ça cesse, il ne voulait plus la voir encore une fois dans ses rêves, il ne voulait plus passer une journée comme celle qu'il venait de passer, plus jamais ! Violemment, il repoussa Pansy, la faisant basculer sur le côté. Elle le regarda, hébétée, mais Drago reboutonnait déjà sa robe, et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Drago ! Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il venait de passer le pan de mur scellant leur salle commune.

A grande enjambée, il parcourut les cachots, se dirigeant vers le hall, ignorant les cris de Pansy qui le suivirent pendant un petit moment. Une fois dans le hall, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, se souciant peu de la faible lumière qui éclairait les couloirs à cette heure tardive. Il savait où se trouvait leur salle commune, mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il repensa que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas dans leur salle commune pour cette soirée. A cette idée, comme s'il avait eu la solution pour passer à travers le tableau de la grosse dame dans le cas contraire, Drago sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Non ! Non, il ne voulait pas passer encore une nuit à rêver d'elle ! Il ne voulait pas attendre ! Il voulait satisfaire son désir, son besoin, maintenant ! Comme ça, ce serait chose faite, il aurait accomplit son fantasme, et basta, ses pensées n'entendraient plus parler d'Hermione Granger. Merde ! Où logeaient ces satanés Gryffons ?! Déboussolé et à moitié perdu dans le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter, Drago se sentit seul, incroyablement seul. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il devenait lunatique maintenant ? Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le préfet en chef du moment, un Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom.

« Ah ! » dit-il, non sans une once de soulagement dans la voix.

La seule chose pour laquelle Drago était heureux de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet en chef, était que ces fameux préfets en chef faisaient des rondes interminables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir ! » le sermonna le Serdaigle

« Oui, je sais, mais McGonagall m'a chargé de remettre… » il tira la première chose qui lui vint sous la main dans sa poche : un bout de papier chiffonné « ceci à Potter »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« Je ne cherche pas à comprendre les lubies d'une vieille folle » déclara calmement Drago.

« Hey ! Surveille ton langage ! » s'offusqua le garçon.

Mais Drago ne se préoccupa guerre de la remarque.

« Seulement j'ai oublié où dormaient les Gryffondors ce soir… » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Ben donne le moi, je vais aller lui donner »

« Euh… »

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une excuse, il lui fallait une excuse.

« Dis moi juste où ils se trouvent, j'en ai pour trente secondes. De toute manière, je suis dehors, alors… »

Le Serdaigle le regardait avec insistance, sans doute essayant de percevoir le piège dans ses paroles. Mais Drago était doué à ce genre de jeu. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour lui montrer le chemin.

« Tu prends le deuxième couloir à gauche, c'est la porte du fond sur la droite » finit par avouer le Serdaigle, un léger scepticisme perçant dans sa voix.

Drago le remercia vaguement, et le dépassa d'un pas mesuré, adoptant son habituelle démarche traînante. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin du deuxième couloir à gauche, il se retourna pour vérifier que le préfet en chef ne le suivait pas, et accéléra le pas en murmurant un vague « crétin ». Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et respira profondément. Etait-elle encore debout ? Il l'espérait, même si dans le cas contraire, il ne se gênerait pas pour la réveiller. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il poussa la porte, ouverte pour son plus grand soulagement.

La salle était sombre, faiblement éclairée par des chandelles et le feu crépitant dans une cheminée sur le côté droit. Devant lui s'étalait des dizaines de lits de camps, rassemblés dans le fond de la pièce. Un espace avait été aménagé à l'entrée en guise de salle commune. Dans les canapés qui avaient été installés autour de la cheminée, Potter, Weasley et Granger discutaient, certainement de la soirée que venait de passer la jeune femme. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, leurs visages se tournèrent vers lui. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Drago lança froidement :

« Granger, je peux te parler ? »

Weasley se leva le premier et se précipita vers le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la fouine ? »

« Tiens, c'est marrant, j'ignorais que tu t'appelais Granger »

« Hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé à parler, mais si tu y tiens tant je suis libre demain entre 13 heures et 14 heures »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Malefoy, Hermione n'a pas envie de te parler, alors dégage ! »

« Ron, ça va, laisse tombé » s'éleva la voix de Granger derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de Weasley.

Légèrement énervé par le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas d'elle-même qu'il n'allait pas lui parler devant ses deux abrutis de copains, Drago déclara d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait toujours de faire paraître froide.

« Tu peux sortir ? S'il te plait ? » ajouta-t-il devant le peu d'entrain que mettait Hermione à vouloir se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule en sa présence.

Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation, des regards interrogateurs que se lançait le trio, et surtout, de la stupidité de la proposition qu'il allait lui faire, si proposition il ferait… Il était trop obnubilé par l'idée de se sortir cette fille de la tête, que plus rien ne semblait le toucher. Granger se tourna vers ses deux amis, et d'un signe de tête, leur fit comprendre que tout irait bien, et sortit dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, mais parvenant très mal à cacher son trouble.

« Pas ici »

Il attrapa son bras et la tira dans le couloir. Granger se laissa faire au début, mais finit par se libérer de son emprise.

« Comment ça « pas ici » ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?! T'es malade ou quoi ? Il est hors de question que je te suive n'importe où en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer. Alors soit tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi t'es là, soit je retourne dans ma salle ! »

Le problème se posa alors à lui. Comment lui expliquer la raison de sa venue ? Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Option explication écartée. Il lui restait la séduction, qu'elle n'allait certainement pas comprendre, ou la force, qu'elle comprendrait certainement encore moins, mais qu'elle serait obligé d'accepter. Non, il n'était pas un violeur. Un dragueur, un tombeur, oui, mais certainement pas un violeur. Option force écartée également. Il lui restait la séduction. La forcer légèrement au début était également envisageable, les filles fonctionnaient souvent comme ça.

« Malefoy ! »

Oh et puis tant pis ! Freestyle !

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas Granger ? »

« Pa… pardon ? »

Drago se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire mesquin accroché sur ses fines lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée, toi qui sais toujours tout »

Bingo. La jeune femme vira au rouge pivoine, mais elle accorda tout de même au Serpentard son regard le plus noir, sans rien répondre.

« On a encore des choses à régler toi et moi »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Allons Granger, tu m'as déjà fait le coup hier soir »

La Gryffondor sembla paniquer. Elle s'approcha, menaçante, du visage de Drago :

« Je n'ai plus rien à régler avec toi Malefoy »

Et elle se tourna pour repartir d'où elle venait. Mais brusquement, Drago posa une main sur le mur derrière elle, près de son visage, barrant la route de son bras. Hermione le regarda, une lueur de panique traversant son regard l'espace d'une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Tu l'as eu ta compensation non ? Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as humiliée, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

« Humiliée ? Tu t'es sentie humiliée Granger ? Pour être humiliée il faudrait que d'autres le sachent, et à ce que je sais, il n'y a que toi qui en a parlé »

« Humiliée par rapport à moi-même Malefoy ! »

« Alors j'aurai touché ton honneur ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu… »

Elle se tut, ne trouvant clairement plus ses mots.

« Laisse-moi passer » finit-elle par dire en tentant de passer en dessous de son bras.

Mais Drago la retint de sa main libre, la replaçant sur le mur, d'une manière qui ne fut ni brutale ni forcée. Granger semblait bizarrement se laisser faire. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse chez la jeune femme, Drago passa un de ses fins doigts sur sa joue, déplaçant les quelques mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant son visage. Granger frissonna au contact de leurs deux peaux et plongea son regard chocolat dans ses perles grises.

« Laisse-moi partir Malefoy. Je n'ai pas envie de toi, et tu n'as certainement pas envie de moi non plus, tu… »

« Tu te trompes Granger »

Drago se tut un instant, laissant le temps à sa phrase de faire le tour de l'esprit d'Hermione. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le manque de confiance en elle dont elle faisait preuve à l'instant présent était la preuve de son trouble profond. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle craque totalement. Lui avouer, contrairement à la veille où elle lui avait arraché l'aveux, qu'il avait envie d'elle, faisait partit de ces choses qui pourraient la faire craquer. Mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas encore. Le Serpentard la sentit esquisser un mouvement, et un objet pointu se planta entre ses côtes. Il laissa tomber son regard sur la main de Granger qui tenait fermement sa baguette à la main, plantée au niveau de son estomac.

« Recule »

Drago tiqua. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il ne l'avait pas menacée… A moins qu'elle n'ait prit cette déclaration comme un « de toute manière je t'aurais que tu le veuilles ou non ». Une douleur lui serra l'estomac à cette simple pensée, et il recula, accordant à la Gryffondor un regard d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Je-n'ai-pas-envie-de-toi. Comment il faut te le dire ? »

Drago remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas l'air sûr d'elle. C'était comme si brandir sa baguette vers lui était une véritable épreuve. Sa phrase sonnait faux. Il accrocha donc sur ses lèvres son habituel sourire goguenard.

« Tu mens Granger. Regarde comment tu tiens ta baguette, tu trembles ! »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je mens ! »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu as peur de moi… Tu as peur de moi Granger ? » il émit un rictus désabusé « même une sang-de-bourbe, je ne m'abaisserais pas à la violer »

« Alors… tu pensais réellement que j'accepterai de t'offrir ma virginité ?! » S'exclama Granger en oubliant presque de brandir sa baguette.

Drago s'immobilisa. Elle était vierge ? Enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça mais… Enfin, elle avait tout de même 17 ans… A cette annonce, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire stupéfait.

« Tu es vierge Granger ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle ! »

A ce moment, la porte de la salle des Gryffondor s'ouvrit, et la tête de Weasley apparut.

« Hermione ? »

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, on terminait » termina-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Drago.

Voilà, c'était finit. Weasley avait tout gâché. Comme il s'y attendait, elle se détourna de lui, et repartit vers son dortoir.

« Granger »

Elle se retourna.

« Ne parle pas de ça avec eux » dit-il, dégoûté, en faisant un mouvement de menton vers la salle des Gryffondor où Weasley venait de disparaître.

Il n'avait aucune assurance qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais il préférait prévenir. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne, il ajouta.

« Je dors dans la salle sur demande. Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ma chambre… Mais c'est cette nuit ou jamais Granger »

La brune se mit à rougir violemment, et se détourna, repartant à grands pas vers ses amis. Drago soupira. Voilà, il n'avait rien fait. Comment une fille pouvait-elle lui résister ? Et comment CETTE fille pouvait-elle le mettre dans un état pareil ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi frustré de sa vie. Le besoin qu'il avait eu d'elle quelques minutes auparavant s'était quelque peu estompé, mais un goût amer persistait dans sa bouche. Sans plus réfléchir, sans avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir qu'elle le rejoigne, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

* * *

N'oubliez pas ma récompenses pour vous faire profiter de cette histoire! =D Reviews reviews!


	9. Chapitre IX : Nuit Volée

Et que l'action commence! N'oubliez pas ma petite paye :D

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nuit volée**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit de fortune, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Tous les Gryffondors dormaient, Ron à côté d'elle ronflait. Mais la jeune fille était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Comment un simple évènement avait pu changer sa vie à ce point ? Car tout venait de là : du jour où elle avait vu ce blond séduisant entièrement nu. Et tout c'était précipité la veille. Elle se l'était avoué au cours de la journée qui venait de se dérouler : elle ne voyait plus Drago Malefoy comme avant. Déjà, il l'obnubilait. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Ou presque. Ça la rendait malade. Malade de désespoir. Même après ce qui s'était passé dans l'aile ouest, même après l'hématome qui lui tiraillait la joue, même après ses propos abjects, elle continuait de le trouver séduisant et attirant, et pire, elle essayait de le comprendre ! Mais il avait été attentionné envers elle… Il lui avait passé sa veste, cette veste qu'elle n'avait put s'empêcher de sentir toute la soirée. Harry et Ron ne lui avait rien demandé à ce propos, et elle les en remerciait. Et cette proposition. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? La désirait-il au point de ne pouvoir attendre de la voir le lendemain ? Elle avait bien fait de refuser, c'était clair. Enfin, de moins en moins clair au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait. Après tout, toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvaient de Drago Malefoy. Elle était prête à parier que plus d'une aurait payé pour être à sa place lorsqu'il était venu lui parler ici même. Et aucune n'aurait refusé.

Mais merde ! A quoi était-elle en train de penser ! Elle n'était pas une de ces filles superficielles qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe ! Et Malefoy… ça aurait été une très mauvaise idée d'en faire sa première fois. Alors pourquoi regrettait-elle. Parce qu'elle regrettait oui ! Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans son petit lit de camp, et elle devait lutter pour ne pas se précipiter dans la salle sur demande. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance… si on pouvait appeler ça une chance. Mais ce n'était pas tant pour coucher avec lui, que pour lui demander des explications. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. Qu'il lui dise clairement qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'un soir qu'il s'était mis en tête. Qu'il lui dise les pires insanités du monde pour qu'elle ait mal une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle le reconsidère comme avant : une ordure de la pire espèce. Qu'elle se sorte ce Serpentard de la tête, et tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait depuis la veille à son égard et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. « Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes » ne cessait de répéter une voix, certainement sadique, dans sa tête.

Gémissant de mécontentement, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de se redresser doucement. « Allez vas-y ! ». Sur cette dernière pensée, elle se leva, enfilant sa robe dans le noir ambiant de la pièce. Elle attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle inspira longuement, et se mit à marcher pour trouver la salle sur demande. Une fois devant la tapisserie des trôles en tutu, elle se mit à marcher de long en large en pensant : « chambre de Drago Malefoy, chambre de Drago Malefoy ». Une porte apparut alors dans le mur, encore vide l'instant d'avant. Elle la poussa doucement, et pénétra dans une salle sombre. Un lit à baldaquin trônait, collé au centre du mur du fond, parcourut de gravures incroyablement fines. Des pieds en forme de griffes soutenaient la masse imposante de la couche. Au milieu, les draps d'une couleur verte foncée étaient défaits, et, allongé tel un ange, les cheveux déposaient en auréole autour de son visage, n'ayant pour seul tenu qu'un caleçon noir, Drago Malefoy dormait paisiblement, son torse s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration cadencée.

Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, oppressée par le vert qui couvrait tous les tissus de la pièce. Elle se posta une seconde face à Malefoy, le détaillant une nouvelle fois, et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la tentation de caresser ses muscles saillants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. « Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes » Raaaa, que cette voix se taise au nom de Merlin ! Tendant une main au dessus de son visage pour le réveiller, elle hésita. Il semblait si bien là, dans les bras de Morphée, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'en retirer. Elle soupira. De toute manière, qu'était-elle venue faire ? Qu'espérait-elle ? En réalité, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle s'était suffisamment délectée de la vision qu'avait bien voulu lui offrir Malefoy, et il était tant qu'elle retourne elle aussi dans ses songes.

Elle commença à tourner les talons, mais elle sentit la main du Serpentard se resserrer autour de son poignet. Elle sursauta, persuadé qu'il dormait, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le réveiller.

« Granger » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, mais ravie.

Retirant brusquement son poignet, et retrouvant son comportement paniqué, Hermione lança :

« Je ne suis pas venue là pour coucher avec toi Malefoy ! »

Brusque, mais vrai, ou presque. Malefoy haussa un sourcil étonné, et il se redressa dans son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir pour cacher sa demi-nudité.

« Vraiment ? Que me vaux l'honneur alors ? Tu étais simplement venue admirer ? » demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

« Arrête de te faire des idées ! »

« Mais Granger, c'est toi qui me pousses à me faire des idées. J'avais encore jamais vu autant d'envie dans ton regard… »

Hermione rougit à nouveau, mais détourna le regard, prétextant une toux incontrôlée. Merde, elle s'était fait avoir… Raaa, quelle imbécile ! Elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, et dut lutter pour ne pas s'enfuir à toute jambe. A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait mal ! Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de se retourner à nouveau vers le garçon à moitié nu, car elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le regarder en permanence dans les yeux. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, elle le sentit se lever brusquement et le bruissement d'une étoffe qu'on enfile lui fit comprendre qu'il s'habillait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se retourna et son cœur fit un nouveau bond, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans la journée en fait. Malefoy venait de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle à croquer. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, elle lui accorda un regard déterminé.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi ! »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi moi ! »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil étonné et sembla réfléchir. De quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle n'ajouta rien, le laissant trouver le meilleur moyen de lui répondre. Pendant le court silence qui suivit sa question, Hermione se surpris à espérer que la réponse du blond serait une déclaration enflammée, ou au moins qu'il lui avouerait qu'elle lui plaisait. Evidemment, elle n'eut droit à rien de tout ça.

« Parce que j'aime bien finir le travail que j'ai commencé » dit-il, visiblement provocateur.

Hermione se raidit. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile, et même si elle se refusait encore à écouter la petite voix qui ne cessait de lui répéter « tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes », elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir mal face à cette déclaration.

« Mais je suis une « sang-de-bourbe » Malefoy ? Je ne te dégoute pas ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Tu restes une fille… et plutôt séduisante »

La réplique lui fit l'effet d'un pieu en plein cœur. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une fille… Un trou à bite quoi, si vous m'excusez l'expression un peu crue. Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux oreilles. Même le compliment quant à son physique ne lui fit pas plaisir. Un « joli » trou à bite, c'était pitoyable. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence, la faisant respirer difficilement, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

« Tu as ta réponse Granger ? » demanda Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

« Non ! »

C'était sortit comme ça. En réalité, elle l'avait sa réponse. Froide, blessante et mesquine, digne du Serpentard. Mais elle était en colère, une colère non justifiée, mais qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle avait besoin de lui recracher toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Malefoy le regarda, une légère interrogation perçant dans ses perles argentées.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, les joues en feu. « Tu crois quoi ?! Il faudrait revoir tes techniques de dragues Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas en harcelant une fille que tu vas réussir à la mettre dans ton lit ! »

Le Serpentard resta un instant interloqué. Un instant seulement, car très vite, un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Hermione en avait trop dit, elle le savait. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était malade ou quoi ? Elle venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle aurait espérait autre chose, en gros, qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre le fait que Malefoy la drague tel un grand romantique qu'il n'était pas. Son cœur se serra. En réalité, c'était de ça qu'elle rêvait et fantasmer depuis qu'elle l'avait vu nu, mais pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre. C'était trop tard, il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible, et si elle voulait s'en sortir avec le plus de dignité possible, elle allait devoir ruser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois toi Granger ? Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je te réponde que je rêve de toi depuis des semaines, que tu es mon fantasme du moment et que si possible, j'aimerais qu'on se voit en cachette de tout le monde, comme deux amoureux ? »

Hermione rougit furieusement, s'il était possible qu'elle devienne plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais curieusement, elle remarqua que la teinte du Serpentard avait également viré au rose, et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, il se détourna pour aller se placer face à la fenêtre, un sourire goguenard toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Hermione resta sans voix. Il l'énervait, qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait ! Et elle s'énervait elle-même à lui déballer tout ça comme ça, sans même essayer d'être un peu discrète…

« Ne te fais pas d'idées Malefoy ! » répéta-t-elle, tentant de rattraper le coup.

« Je te le répète Granger, c'est toi qui me pousses à me faire des idées » dit-il en se retournant doucement.

« C'est toi qui comprend tout ce que je dis de travers »

« Vraiment ? Comment je devais comprendre ce que tu as dit alors ? Et comment je dois comprendre le fait que tu prennes la peine de te pointer ici, la robe à l'envers, juste pour me poser ce genre de question ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'en plus de se ridiculiser en parlant, elle se ridiculisait physiquement. Serrant les poings, elle répliqua, toujours furieuse :

« Et moi, comment je dois comprendre le fait que tu te pointes dans mes dortoirs pour me proposer stupidement de coucher avec toi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Granger, j'aime finir le travail que j'ai commencé »

« Eh bien celui-là, tu ne le termineras jamais ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » répondit-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Hermione resta coi pendant un moment. Hein ? Elle s'attendait à un de ses « vraiment ? » habituel, mais pas à une réplique pleine d'amertume. Un souffle chaud se répandit dans son corps à cette constatation, et en même temps, elle sembla déçue. Déçue qu'il n'insiste pas plus que ça. Non pas qu'elle aurait finit par accepter, mais quoi qu'elle en dise, ça lui plaisait d'être la proie momentanée de Malefoy. Mine de rien, elle aimait lorsqu'il lui lançait son petit air suffisant en s'avançant vers elle comme un conquérant, même si elle le repoussait à chaque fois.

« Alors tu laisses tomber ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Tu sembles déçue… »

« Non ! Je suis soulagée » mentit-elle.

Comme si lui faire lâcher prise était la raison de sa venue, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie. Mais Malefoy, rapide comme l'éclair, vint se placer devant elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pas violemment comme la veille, mais sensuellement, glissant une main baladeuse dans son dos, l'autre posée sur sa joue glissant petit à petit dans ses cheveux. Hermione resta un instant sans oser bouger, partagée entre l'envie de lui rendre ce baiser totalement, mais alors totalement inattendu, l'envie de le repousser pour lui retourner une gifle digne de celle qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la soirée et l'envie de juste profiter, sans rien faire, les bras ballants le long de son corps et la bouche définitivement close. Mais pas une de ces solutions ne lui convenaient. Le repousser, c'était trop dur. Ce n'était pas comme la veille où elle s'était sentie salie… La nuit et la journée qui s'étaient écoulées semblait l'avoir rendue prête, prête à accepter… ça. Mais approfondir le baiser, c'était crier haut et fort qu'elle était une imbécile incapable de résister au séduisant Drago Malefoy, et qui en plus de ça se contredisait en permanence, si bien qu'elle n'aurait plus une once de crédibilité. Et ne rien faire, c'était stupide. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Malefoy se détacha et planta ses perles grises dans ses abysses chocolatées. Glissant son visage dans son cou, il y déposa quelques baisers, puis lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Acceptes Granger, je te jure que je ne ferais aucune remarque sur ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai déjà oublié cette conversation, mais acceptes »

Hermione se sentit fondre. Fondre à cause de la voix sensuelles et pleine d'envie qu'il avait utilisé, fondre à cause de son soudain changement de comportement puisqu'il venait juste de se mettre à la supplier (ce qui n'était pas rien de la part de Malefoy), et fondre à cause de l'espoir qu'il venait de rallumer en elle, espoir que malheureusement, elle tentait de refouler au fin fond d'elle-même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait stupide d'être faible à ce point ! C'était ça l'envie sexuelle ? Une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas repousser, même si c'était contre morale, contre bon sens et contre nature ? Malefoy avait repris ses baisers dans le cou, caressant toujours ses cheveux et son dos avec avidité, et elle, elle ne faisait toujours rien, se laissant peu un peu aller, ne refoulant pas ses chatouillis dans le bas ventre, ne refoulant plus ses frissons, laissant son corps s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait. L'envie s'insinuait peu à peu en elle, étouffant ses pensées, écrasant sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il se servait d'elle pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, et c'est en pensant qu'elle se servait tout autant de lui pour assouvir son fantasme, qu'elle finit par passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus proche d'elle. Elle releva son visage en passant une main sous son menton, et l'embrassa. Timidement au début, et de plus en plus passionnément. Ce n'était pas comme la veille, ou leur baiser n'avait été qu'un test, une sorte de jeu. Cette fois, pour elle en tout cas, c'était sincère. Une salve de frissons lui parcourut le corps entier, et elle fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui accepta l'intrusion avec un soupir de contentement. Alors qu'il commençait à lui mordiller la langue, elle pensa que c'était là qu'elle voudrait être pour le restant de ses jours. Dans ses bras, sentant sa main se mouvoir avec délicatesse sur toutes les parties de son dos, n'osant pas descendre plus bas pour ne pas la brusquer, sa langue dansant sensuellement avec la sienne, leurs deux corps frissonnants l'un contre l'autre, elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut être une seconde, alors qu'elle avait finit par, elle aussi, glisser une main dans ses cheveux si blonds, si doux, si fins, le Serpentard stoppa doucement le baiser, ne desserrant pas son étreinte. Il la regarda pendant un moment, lui accordant un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Un sourire sincère et emplis d'envie. D'une de ses fines mains, il lui caressa le visage, replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, le laissant faire, savourant ses gestes de tendresse.

« Comment sont les sous-vêtements d'Hermione Granger » lui chuchota-t-il, une petite lueur amusée faisant briller son regard.

« A toi de le découvrir » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Avec une robe à l'envers, c'est pas évident » dit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pas par honte, mais pour s'empêcher de rire. Sa robe se fermait grâce à des pressions, mais la Gryffondor ne prenait pas souvent la peine de les enlever, se contentant de glisser sa robe déjà fermée par la tête. Mais puisqu'il tenait absolument à faire ça dans les règles de l'art, elle se retourna et rassembla ses cheveux pour les ramener au dessus de son épaule, dégageant son dos. Malefoy prit le temps de défaire les boutons, effleurant sa peau à chaque pression qu'il faisait sauter. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il l'empêcha de se retourner, passant un doigt expert sur la peau dénudée de son dos. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'en enfiler un en se levant plus tôt dans la soirée. Doucement, le blond fit glisser le tissu sur les épaules de la Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe à ses pieds, découvrant une Hermione ne portant plus qu'une simple petite culotte et oh combien bien foutue, à en juger par l'accélération de la respiration du Serpentard derrière elle. Caressant ses épaules, comme s'il prenait le temps de se délecter de chacune des parcelles du corps que la Gryffondor lui laissait voir, le Serpentard finit par se pencher vers sa nuque pour y déposer de légers baisers. Hermione frissonna au contact de ses lèvres brûlantes et baissa la tête pour dégager entièrement l'accès à son cou. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, passant une de ses mains sur son ventre, Hermione pu sentir tout le désir du jeune homme à son égard et elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elle savait que c'était stupide, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel dans ce genre de situation que l'érection du garçon, mais c'était une sensation tout à fait nouvelle pour elle, une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connut. C'était comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était ce soir le grand soir, qu'elle n'allait plus être une petite fille ignorante. Elle dut se raidir, car le Serpentard eut un mouvement de doute. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et le fait que l'érection du garçon se trouve être juste au dessus de ses fesses n'arrangea pas les choses. Pour combler le tout, elle se sentit terriblement ridicule lorsque Malefoy la retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire mi-charmeur mi-amusé.

« Tu es mignonne quant tu rougis Granger » lui assura-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pas à cause de la remarque, mais à cause de la façon avec laquelle il avait prononcé son nom de famille. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder, ses yeux emplis d'envie et son bas ventre la chatouillant plus que jamais. Il lui prit les deux mains et l'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit, ne la quittant pas du regard. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il la tira délicatement vers lui en lui murmurant :

« Viens »

La jeune fille posa alors un genou de chaque côté du garçon, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, et sentant plus que jamais son érection contre elle. Mais Malefoy semblait trouver cela tellement normal, pas gêné le moins du monde, qu'elle se détendit. Dans une soudaine pulsion, elle se redressa doucement, offrant sa poitrine au Serpentard, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la déguster de sa bouche, titillant un de ses tétons durcit avec ses dents pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec ses doigts de connaisseurs. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, craignant d'être ridicule face à son amant incongru. Mais elle ne put s'en empêcher lorsque la main encore libre du Serpentard vint effleurer son intimité. Il n'insista pourtant pas plus, libérant ses deux mains pour les poser sur les fesses de la Gryffondor et la rapprocher encore plus de lui en la soulevant légèrement. Hermione, qui ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis qu'elle était assise sur lui, commença à lui déboutonner sa robe, lui faisant relever la tête. Il l'embrassa alors, la laissant continuer sa tâche à l'aveuglette puisqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut finit (au moins deux boutons avaient été arrachés), elle fit glisser la robe pour découvrir le torse du Serpentard. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle sentit toute sa frustration s'envoler. Elle avait le droit de le toucher, ce torse qui la faisait fantasmer depuis des jours et des jours. Elle l'effleura d'abord, comme si elle n'osait pas approfondir sa caresse. Malefoy la regardait, un sourire légèrement attendrit sur les lèvres.

« Quand tu veux » dit-il d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle qui tranchait radicalement avec le sens de sa phrase.

Hermione sentit alors toute son envie la quitter. Tout le mécanisme de ses pensées venait de se remettre en marche. C'était comme si toute sa conscience reprenait sa place, lui faisant oublier pourquoi elle avait accepté, pourquoi elle avait été si loin, et pourquoi elle avait trouvé cela possible. Ce n'était pas tant ce que Drago venait de dire, que l'intention de toucher au fruit interdit qui la remit dans « le droit chemin ». D'un geste brusque, elle se recula, libérant un Malefoy troublé. Non, définitivement non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se retourna, rouge de honte et de colère envers elle, et se précipita vers sa robe pour l'enfiler en vitesse. Malefoy resta interloqué pendant un moment, mais il finit par se lever, laissant le reste de sa robe glisser à ses pieds sans s'en préoccuper plus, et attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour la retourner vers lui, alors qu'elle s'affairait toujours à remettre les boutons de son vêtement d'une main décidée.

« Oh, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Toujours cramoisie, elle releva son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Ce que j'aurais dût faire depuis le début Malefoy ! Je m'en vais ! »

« Hey ! T'es malade ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

« Non ! Justement » répondit-elle beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle termina de boutonner sa robe, lissant ses pans d'une main experte pour défaire les faux plis, tout en continuant :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de… Tu es un être vil et abject ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais ya moins de trente seconde ! » répliqua-t-il, plus pour se défendre que pour la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire ça » murmurer Hermione, certainement plus pour elle-même que pour le Serpentard, tout en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. « Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! » rugit-elle en redressant le visage sur Malefoy si brusquement qu'il en sursauta presque.

« Eh, ça va Granger, je ne ressemble pas non plus à un veracrasse… »

« Oh… intérieurement tu es pire ! »

« Non mais à quoi tu joues au nom de Merlin ?! Tu veux pas, tu veux, tu veux plus ?! T'es lunatique ou quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas Malefoy ! JE NE VEUX PAS » hurla-t-elle en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

« Pitoyable » répliqua le blond. « On dirait que t'essaye de te convaincre toi-même, c'est pitoyable ! »

Aussitôt le visage de la lionne changea radicalement d'expression. De la petite fille perdue et effrayée tentant de trouver une explication à ce qui venait de se passer, elle passa à la jeune femme dure et déterminée qu'elle pouvait devenir lorsqu'il le fallait. Pointant un doigt rageur vers le Serpentard, elle siffla :

« Ne te fais aucune illusion. AUCUNE »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer pour lui lancer certainement son fameux « mais c'est toi qui me fait faire des illusions Granger », Hermione le coupa, balayant sa pensée d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai été aveuglée par ce qu'on appelle le désir charnel. J'ai été trop faible pour tomber dans ton jeu Malefoy, je l'avoue. Mais c'est finit. Tu n'auras plus d'Hermione Granger que des regards noirs et des répliques cinglantes, comme avant ! Il est hors de question que ça en change, juste à cause d'une histoire de… de… »

Elle hésita, et Malefoy haussa un sourcil sceptique devant ce manque de vocabulaire évident.

« De quoi Granger ? »

« Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler »

« Non » dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle déglutit, son regard chocolat toujours planté dans les yeux argents de son interlocuteur, en caleçon rappelons-le. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher et qui avait été déclencheur de son brusque changement d'avis, avant qu'elle ne les redresse presque immédiatement sur le Serpentard qui avait suivit cette observation avec un regard plein d'un amusement non feint.

« De fantasme » répondit-elle presque avec écœurement. « Je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité comme ça, sur un coup de tête » continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. « Et surtout pas avec toi. Tu penses peut-être qu'une fille est un objet sexuel et rien de plus, et que coucher avec quelqu'un est la chose la plus anodine au monde, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Ma première fois se fera avec l'homme que j'aime, et personne d'autres, et je ne serais jamais, JAMAIS ton objet sexuel Malefoy »

Le Serpentard parut perdre de sa splendeur, mais un rictus méprisant étira ses traits, le rendant fidèle à lui-même.

« Plus personne ne pense ça Granger, vis avec ton temps »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Réserver sa virginité à l'être aimé, on ne voit plus ça que dans les contes de fées, tu as un temps de retard »

Hermione se sentit fulminer. Non mais il pouvait parler lui avec ses principes avant-gardistes ! Comment osait-il la juger ?

« Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et question préceptes erronés, tu n'as rien à me dire ! Parce que les pseudos envies de domination en décrétant des races inférieures et supérieures, ça, ça n'existe plus que dans les livres ! Tu n'as qu'à voir, dans les contes de fées, le méchant est toujours celui qui veut dominer tout le monde ! »

Et dans un mouvement décidé, elle se retourna, prête à repartir d'où elle venait, laissant un Drago Malefoy en plan, frustré plus que jamais. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle à grands pas. Il lui attrapa à nouveau le bras pour la faire pivoter face à lui. Hargneusement, elle se défit de son étreinte, et le regarda, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Rosissant, le Serpentard ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, soutenant le regard de sa partenaire éphémère.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander, excédée et désireuse de fuir le plus vite possible cet endroit de malheur.

« Tu… » commença-t-il, son visage se déformant en une grimace de dégoût. « Tu fais ta justicière à vouloir défendre tous les sous-êtres que tu trouves, mais ça ! » dit-il en désignant le lit pour matérialiser leurs instants passés « c'est la pire torture que tu puisses infliger à un homme Granger »

Hermione resta coi pendant un instant, tentant de comprendre exactement où il voulait en venir, mais il n'y avait pas trente six sens possibles à ce qu'il venait de dire : il lui reprochait, purement et simplement de le torturer ! Et elle ? N'était-elle pas torturée par ce qu'elle ressentait ? Parce qu'il croyait que c'était par plaisir qu'elle s'en allait ? S'il savait ce qui lui en avait coûté de s'arracher à lui. S'arracher oui ! Parce qu'elle avait préféré prendre en compte les retombées de son acte plutôt que l'acte en lui-même. Aucun doute que si elle avait continué, Drago Malefoy aurait encore plus hanté ses pensées que la veille. Une première fois ça ne s'oublis pas. Et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se comporter ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non, elle en aurait certainement voulut plus, et pire ! Elle aurait certainement espéré plus, sans aucune doute, vu la douceur qu'il avait mit dans ses caresses. Malefoy était doué pour cacher ses sentiments et pour manipuler les autres lorsqu'il voulait arriver à ses fins, et Hermione avait faillit être prise au piège. Toute la douceur dont il avait fait preuve n'était qu'une machination pour qu'elle arrive dans son lit, même son moment de faiblesse, avait-elle pensé sur le coup, lorsqu'il l'avait presque suppliée, était calculé. Lui s'en serait sortit sans séquelles. Il aurait eut la prétention d'avoir dépucelé Hermione Granger, la sainte nitouche, et s'en serait certainement vanté à l'école entière. Et même si au début de leurs caresses elle avait pensé pouvoir avoir un avantage énorme sur lui, en le devançant pour se vanter partout qu'elle avait poussé le prince des Serpentard à coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe, désormais elle était persuadée de ne rien pouvoir faire après ça. Elle aurait été la risée de l'école, la risée de ses amis, et aurait eu la pire honte de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était écartée ! Mais elle était aussi frustrée que lui, ça, c'était certain !

« Oh vraiment ? Je te torture ? Et sortir avec des filles une nuit pour les rejeter ensuite, tu ne crois pas que c'est de la torture pour elles Malefoy ? »

Au vu de l'expression que prit le visage du Serpentard à cet instant, Hermione se sentit pâlir aussi vite qu'elle avait rougi. Hein ? Non, non, non, non, ce n'était pas d'elle dont elle parlait ! Enfin si, mais officiellement non !

« Non… » dit-il, comme s'il avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Non, ce n'est pas possible » au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait un étrange sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « Granger… »

« Arrête Malefoy, arrête ça tout de suite ! » se reprit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. « Je ne parlais pas de moi, alors pour une fois, prend ce que je dis au premier degré ! »

Il ne répondit rien, la toisant de la tête aux pieds toujours affichant son étrange sourire qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« Et alors ? Avec qui tu comptes faire ta première fois ? » demanda-t-il avec une grimace énervée au bout d'un moment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Avec Weasley ? Ou peut-être Potter, j'ai crut comprendre que Weasley avait déjà une copine… »

Hermione ne le quittait plus des yeux. Non mais… elle rêvait là, ou il lui demandait des comptes ?

« Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? » demanda-t-elle à moitié stupéfaite.

« Allez Granger » dit-il en avançant son visage vers le sien, sans la quitter des yeux pour autant « ya bien quelqu'un qui te fais vibrer dans cette école ? A moins que tu sois réellement uniquement attirée par les livres… »

A son plus grand étonnement, elle ne percevait aucuns sous-entendus dans le ton du Serpentard. Ses questions semblaient sincères, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il venait juste de la faire « vibrer » comme il disait.

« Mais en quoi ça te regarde » répéta-t-elle de plus en plus incrédule.

« Je veux juste savoir quel est le garçon qui me vole ma nuit » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Sur le coup, Hermione ne put retenir un pouffement amusé, mais elle reprit très vite son visage déterminé.

« Il n'y a personne Malefoy, juste un idéal »

« En plus d'être vierge, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau en affichant son méprisable sourire goguenard.

Hermione rougit violemment à nouveau. Saleté d'hormones !

« Et alors ? Ça m'étonnerai que toi tu l'ai déjà été Malefoy, à moins qu'on puisse être amoureux de soi-même ! »

« Pas de Weasley ? » nargua-t-il en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

« Non »

« Même pas de Potter ? »

« Non »

« Londubat ? »

« NON ! »

« La place est encore libre alors ? » dit-il avec un sourire hautain qui exaspéra Hermione au plus haut point, et sur un ton faussement emplis d'espoir.

« L'espoir fait vivre, ça prouve que tu es bien vivant » dit-elle en imitant son sourire hautain (NDA : la réplique n'est pas de moi, elle est plagiée, honte à moi =S Mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai vue…).

Et elle se détourna pour franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit un pas et rentra immédiatement dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle pour s'y adosser, le regard plus énervé que jamais.

« Quoi ? » demanda Malefoy en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

« Rusard » dit-elle pour seule explication alors qu'on entendait déjà un grattement caractéristique des griffes d'un chat contre un mur.


	10. Chapitre X : Révélations Volées

Samedi = Chapitre de "Amour Volé" :p Merci à Astoria qui a commencé à corriger cette fanfiction à partir d'ici. Enjoy ;)

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Révélations Volées**

« Sors de là ! Je sais que ya quelqu'un là dedans, je t'ai vu ! » maugréa Rusard derrière la porte de la salle sur demande.

Granger, plaquée contre la porte, offrait à Drago son regard le plus méprisant, attendant que le concierge se décide à partir. Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent une éternité au Serpentard, le concierge sembla se lasser de tambouriner sur le mur face à lui.

« Bien, reste là dedans, mais sois certain que je serais là quand tu sortiras » dit-il d'une voix où perçait une affreuse pointe de sadisme.

Son pas claudiquant s'éloigna dans le couloir, et Drago ne put s'empêcher un sourire ravi devant la mine déconfite de la rouge et or.

« Obligée de rester là, hein ? »  
« Mais c'est pas possible ! Quelle heure il est, il devrait être couché ! » demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
« Une heure cinq » répondit Drago en regardant sa montre.

Granger sembla ne porter aucune attention à sa réponse et passa devant lui pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé vert foncé installé dans le coin de la pièce. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes et annonça, apparemment plus pour elle-même que pour le blond en face d'elle :

« Je vais attendre là, il finira bien par partir »

Légèrement énervé d'être ainsi ignoré, et d'autant plus après la magistrale gifle psychologique qu'elle venait de lui assener en le frustrant de la sorte, Drago alla s'allonger sur le lit, sans ajouter un mot. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec une sang-de-bourbe coincée et attachée à de stupides préceptes. De plus, son argument sur ses propres principes avait fait mouche, ce qui avait d'autant plus le don de l'agacer. Pour redorer son ego qu'elle avait plus que rabaissé en l'espace de 24 heures, il lança tout de même :

« Tu peux toujours attendre Granger, je suis sûr que son crétin de chat restera devant la porte une bonne partie de la nuit »

Il l'entendit gigoter, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard, observant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Se faire rejeter par une fille au milieu d'un ébat amou… sexuel, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. C'était plutôt lui qui avait tendance à stopper la chose lorsqu'il en avait marre, ou simplement pour voir la fille se jeter à ses pieds en le suppliant de continuer. Jamais son ego en avait pris un tel coup. Insinuait-elle qu'il était mauvais ? Tsss, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Oui, il avait été frustré, mais en y repensant, peut-être l'avait-elle empêché de faire une belle connerie. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait répondu à ses baisers, et lorsque ses doigts s'étaient insinués dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle avait effleuré son torse de ses doigts, jamais il n'avait encore ressenti ça auparavant. C'était comme la veille, où il avait trouvé Pansy tellement… fade en comparaison du baiser que lui avait « offert » Granger. Mais ce soir c'était encore différent. Une sensation inconnue pour lui s'était insinuée dans son estomac. Il avait couché avec des tas de filles, des plus jeunes, des plus vieilles, des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, des Serpentards, des Serdaigles et d'autres, mais Granger était celle qui, de loin, lui avait fait éprouver le plus grand plaisir, les plus grands frissons. Il pensait avoir pris son pied avec toutes les autres, mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais réellement connu l'extase, le septième ciel comme on s'amusait à l'appeler.

Oui, sans aucun doute, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Granger n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec les autres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, comme elle l'avait si bien demandée ? Une sang-de-bourbe, une sous-espèce de sorcier, une miss-je-sais-tout, une coincée ! Mais même ces arguments ne lui paraissaient pas aussi pertinents qu'ils l'auraient été quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était avant tout une femme, qui courait après un idéal stupide, certes, mais comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de vouloir se réserver pour l'homme dont elle serait amoureuse ? Il l'avait souhaité lui aussi après tout. Il s'était juste trompé. Trompé de personne. Pendant longtemps il avait cru être amoureux de Pansy, mais il l'avait juste estimée plus que les autres filles.

Non, stop arrêtes ça tout de suite Drago. Depuis quand essayait-il de comprendre une sang-de-bourbe ? Il avait tout à lui reprocher ! Elle l'avait frustré, plus que quiconque ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et ça ne méritait aucune excuse. Elle était juste une petite fille coincée, encore apeurée par le sexe opposé, le parfait stéréotype de l'intello, toutou des profs, préfète en chef et qui deviendrait certainement présidente du Magenmagot. A non, il manquait un élément à ce tableau : elle n'était pas préfète en chef… Un long silence s'ensuivit, où Drago hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Au bout de dix minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il se décida :

« Dis-moi Granger, tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir été nommée préfète en chef ? » demanda-t-il, le plus innocemment du monde.

Il l'entendit se tortiller à nouveau sur le canapé en cuir, avant qu'elle ne réponde, d'une voix neutre.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a estimé qu'il était préférable pour moi que je me concentre sur mes études. Et comme mon emploi du temps est deux fois plus chargé que les autres, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de remplir mes fonctions de préfète en chef »  
« Tu veux dire… » commença Drago en se redressant sur un coude « que Dumbledore est venu t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'avais pas été retenue ? »

Hermione rougit à cette remarque, mais elle se redressa fièrement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux du Serpentard exprimant une petite expression hautaine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Le professeur McGonagall a tenu à ce que je le sache. »  
« Ça a dû être un coup dur pour toi Granger » nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
« Non Malefoy, je préfère réussir mes examens que me pavaner avec une insigne de préfet en chef. Mais j'imagine que ta fierté en a pris un coup lorsque, toi, tu n'as pas découvert la petite insigne dans l'enveloppe » dit-elle sèchement.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, mais prit le temps de répondre, en haussant les épaules.

« Je m'y attendais, Dumbledore n'est pas encore assez fou pour nommer un fils de mangemort préfet en chef »

Il vit le visage de Granger se décomposer après ses dires, ce qui lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Eh oui, il n'avait aucune honte à avouer que son père avait été un mangemort. Il l'assumait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas les choix de ce dernier. Vouloir faire parti du pouvoir d'accord, vouloir aider un sorcier en pleine croissance, ok, mais ramper aux pieds de ce sorcier, c'était indigne d'un Malefoy. Pour cela, il en voulait énormément à son père, et s'était détaché de tous liens avec lui, si bien qu'il n'en restait plus que le lien de parenté qu'il préférait assumer.

« Quoi Granger ? » demanda-t-il enfin devant le visage sceptique de la Gryffondor. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais nier l'évidence ? »  
« Non » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça, comme ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde… »  
« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le cacher » répondit-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

Granger pinça les lèvres avant de rétorquer :

« Ooo, excuse moi, j'avais oublié que c'était une fierté d'avoir un père assassin en prison à Azkaban pour avoir servi le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps qui aurait pu libérer le monde de la vermine que sont les moldus, sang-de-bourbe et autres sang impurs ! »

Drago pâlit. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à le juger ainsi ? D'accord, ok, il lui avait dit des trucs pas très sympathiques quelques heures auparavant, mais il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Elle tirait des conclusions hâtives et stupides sur son propre raisonnement et… Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ?!

« Je t'en prie Granger, épargne-moi ton ironie d'ignorante. Tu ne connais rien de moi ni de mes relations avec ma famille, et tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la morale comme tu viens de le faire » déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche, s'asseyant sur le lit pour l'avoir un peu mieux dans son champ de vision. « Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, ni de personne d'autre »

Granger sembla se renfrogner, et elle serrait à présent si fort ses bras et ses jambes, que Drago eut l'impression qu'elle voulait se fondre dans le sofa.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître, il suffit d'observer » maugréa-t-elle.  
« Pardon ? » s'étonna le Serpentard, sincèrement, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître, il suffit d'observer » répéta-t-elle, plus fortement, la voix sifflante.

Drago sentit à nouveau la colère affluer dans son esprit. Serrant la mâchoire, il cracha :

« Je pensais que Miss-je-sais-tout était un peu plus intelligente que ça. C'est bien beau de reprocher aux Serpentards de ne se fier qu'aux apparences quand on fait pareil »

Granger ne répondit rien, détournant le regard, comme si elle n'avait même pas été elle-même convaincue par son argument. Mais elle paraissait toujours aussi rageuse et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce constat. Un nouveau silence s'installa, et la Gryffondor finit par se lever.

« Bon, il doit être parti maintenant » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit légèrement, passant sa tête pour vérifier que le danger était écarté, puis l'ouvrit enfin entièrement. Une fois qu'elle fut sur le point de partir, elle se retourna, observant Drago, toujours assis sur le lit et en caleçon, d'un œil noir.

« Eh bien bonne nuit Malefoy »

En entendant le ton glacial qu'elle venait d'employer, le Serpentard eut un sourire méprisant.

« C'est ça Granger, bonne nu… »  
« AHA ! »

Granger se retourna précipitamment, et, affolée, elle entra dans la pièce, commençant à refermer la porte derrière elle, au moment même où la voix du professeur McGonagall s'élevait dans les couloirs.

« Ne fermez pas cette porte ! »

La Gryffondor arrêta son geste, et Drago l'entendit murmurer « oh non oh non oh non ». Lui-même sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Cédant à la panique, il se jeta hors du lit en sifflant :

« Ferme cette foutue porte Granger ! »

Mais elle n'en fit rien, gardant toujours la main posée sur la poignée, le visage figée dans une expression d'horreur. Alors que Drago arrivait à sa hauteur, il vit apparaître dans l'encadrement le professeur de métamorphose accompagnée d'un Rusard en pleine jubilation. La sous-directrice s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes, son regard passant de Drago à Granger dans une expression outrée. La Gryffondor sembla se décomposer sur place.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas… pas du tout ce que vous croyez Professeur ! » bafouilla-t-elle, son visage prenant une couleur rouge brique.  
« Oh, mais je ne crois rien du tout Miss Granger. Monsieur Malefoy habillez-vous je vous prie. »

Drago s'exécuta, maudissant de toutes ses forces la rouge et or. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermé cette porte ?! Personne ne pouvait l'ouvrir ! Ils auraient dû attendre jusqu'au petit matin, personne n'était capable de faire ça ! Au pire miss Teigne serait restée, mais ils auraient simplement eu à la stupéfixer ou autre chose! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse l'imbécile. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait la mépriser ! Enfin, le bon point c'était que ça lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place. Après ça, aucun doute, il n'aurait plus aucune attirance envers elle, et tant mieux.

« Cela fait deux fois que je me vois réveiller cette nuit, pour vous trouver tous les deux hors de vos dortoirs ! » lança McGonagall, furieuse. « Je suis déçue d'un tel comportement de votre part Miss Granger ! Je vous pensais plus sérieuse. »  
« Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, je vous assure Professeur. »  
« Je me fiche de la raison de votre présence ici. Je veux vous voir retourner dans vos salles communes, et je vous y accompagnerais moi-même puisque je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. De plus, j'enlève 20 points à chacune de vos maisons, et il va de soi que vous aurez une retenue »

Drago serra la mâchoire. Elle lui avait évité la retenue dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'enfoncer à l'instant présent. Il rageait. Il bouillonnait. Il explosait. Définitivement, cette fille était un calvaire. Même pour sa propre sécurité (et celle d'autrui), elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre d'un Professeur ?! Stupide petite lèche-botte.

« Et des préfets en plus » continua McGonagall. « Je suis profondément outrée par vos comportements. Merlin, vous êtes censés montrer l'exemple ! Dépêchez-vous Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez peut-être pas envie de dormir, mais personnellement, j'aimerais finir ma nuit »

Drago attrapa sa cape et tout en lançant un regard noir à son professeur de métamorphose, il passa devant elle sans un mot. Lui emboîtant le pas, McGonagall le sermonna :

« Il est inutile de me regarder de la sorte Mr Malefoy. Ça n'arrangera en rien votre problème. Non mais vraiment… Comment osez-vous ? Poudlard est un établissement respectable jeunes gens, non pas un lieu de débauche dans lequel… »  
« Non, non Professeur » la coupa Granger qui trottinait à côté d'elle pour pouvoir la suivre « Je vous assure que ce n'était pas du tout ça, je… »  
« Oh pitié Granger » lança froidement Drago qui la regardait avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. « A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? »

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard mi-horrifié mi-interrogateur. Eh bien oui, il s'en fichait bien que McGonagall soit au courant ou non de leur pseudo liaison, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'amuser à le répéter à tout le monde. Enfoncer Granger devant elle était on ne plus jubilatoire, et c'est avec une immense satisfaction qu'il remarqua le regard choqué de McGonagall qui passait d'un élève à l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, McGonagall s'arrêta.

« Attendez ici » dit-elle sèchement en s'adressant à Drago.

Elle entraîna Granger vers sa salle commune, et reconduisit le Serpentard dans ses appartements, sans un mot, son regard glacial dirigé devant elle, comme si la seule vue du garçon allait lui provoquer une poussée de furoncle inopinée.

Une fois dans son lit, Drago ne trouva pas si facilement le sommeil. Le regard rivé sur le plafond, il ressassait dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il autant aimé être dans ses bras ? Elle n'était même pas expérimentée. Ses gestes avaient été fébriles, hésitants, elle n'avait rien d'une Pansy Parkinson au sommet de son art ! Alors pourquoi son corps avait-il tant aimé ? Et pourquoi ne la détestait-il pas autant qu'il le pensait ? Si, si, il la méprisait, à cause d'elle il avait écopé d'une retenue ! Mais il ne la méprisait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit son visage souriant alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Lui-même avait réagi bizarrement. Encore une fois, ça avait été comme si plus rien n'avait existé autour d'eux, il en avait oublié à qui il avait à faire, et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était comment lui faire plaisir. Ces gestes, habituellement assez violents (c'était ce qu'aimait Pansy) avaient été doux, tendres, et sincères sur le moment. Une grimace dégoûtée étira ses traits à cette pensée. Devait-il se mépriser lui-même pour ce qu'il ressentait ? 'Drago reprends toi bon sang ! C'est hérétique ce genre de pensées !'. Et il s'endormit, sur toutes ses interrogations, se jurant que désormais, il ferait tout pour ne plus se retrouver seul à seul avec Granger.

* * *

Hop hop, review review


	11. Chapitre XI : Confessions Volées 1

Petite séance confession, et légère avancée au niveau psychologique pour Hermione... Voyons voir si ça vous plait =)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Confessions volées 1

« Euh… Hermione ? »  
« Hmmm »  
« Tu… Enfin euh… tu… »  
« Ce que Ron essaye de te dire c'est que tu es en train de tremper ton pancake dans ton jus de citrouille »

Hermione leva le nez du jus de citrouille en question, et posa son regard sur Harry et Ron. L'un, la contemplait avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que l'autre, lui lançait un regard incrédule. Elle baissa à nouveaux les yeux sur son verre et soupira bruyamment en s'affalant sur la table.

« Sale nuit ? » demanda inutilement Harry.

Elle répondit par un grognement de mécontentement sans changer de position : son visage enfoui dans ses bras. Sale nuit…c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui t'obsède encore ? » se renseigna Ron avec son tact habituel.

S'ils savaient… Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Il n'y avait plus une once de doute en elle : elle était maso. Evidemment, sa petite escapade dans la salle sur demande la veille était restée secrète. Malefoy s'était bien gardé, tout comme elle, de raconter ça à ses camarades. Elle s'imaginait bien, descendant les grands escaliers de marbre entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et leur annoncer « ah, au fait ! Hier soir, j'ai failli coucher avec Malefoy, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'est rien passé ! Il m'a juste embrassée, déshabillée, touchée et léchée ! Rien de grave ! » Haaa, mais comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle se sentait terriblement désespérée. Terriblement mal. Terriblement stupide. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne se sentait pas salie, comme elle l'avait été l'avant-veille après leur premier baiser. En plus de ça elle avait écopé d'une retenue ! Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle la fasse séparément du Serpentard. Et était-ce l'effet de son imagination ou McGonagall ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil sévères et emplis d'une déception non feinte ?

« Pourquoi McGonagall te regarde comme ça ? » demanda Harry en face d'elle.

Ce n'était donc pas l'effet de son imagination. Pour seule réponse, Hermione grogna et enfoui de nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards sceptiques que se lancèrent ses deux amis, mais le silence qui s'installa entre eux en disait long. Harry et Ron ne la questionnèrent plus, et ce n'est que lorsqu'un brouhaha monstrueux s'éleva du hall, couvrant les sifflements des dernières rafales de vent, que la Gryffondor daigna enfin relever la tête. Les sixièmes années au grand complet venaient de pénétrer dans la grande salle provoquant une sorte de capharnaüm monstrueux. Après cette entrée fracassante, ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa table respective. Une Ginny Weasley radieuse et plus que bronzée vint prendre place près d'Harry, salua le trio, et entreprit de déposer une multitude de petits baisers dans le creux du cou de son petit ami, faisant tirer la langue de dégoût à Ron assis en face d'eux, et sourire tendrement Hermione à droite de Ron. Harry, remarquant sans doute le changement d'expression de sa meilleure amie, enlaça Ginny par la taille et lui murmura, assez fort pour que les deux autres puissent l'entendre.

« Il était tant que tu reviennes, il semblerait que tu sois la seule capable de faire sourire Hermione en ce moment»

A cette remarque, la rousse tourna vers son amie un regard interrogateur, alors que la Gryffondor en question roulait des yeux et soupirait bruyamment.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda innocemment la dernière des Weasley.  
« Eh bien on pense que… » commença Ron.  
« C'est pas important ! » le coupa Hermione en balayant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « Raconte nous plutôt… Comment c'était ? »  
« Tout simplement GE-NIAL » s'extasia Ginny, oubliant les supposés malheurs de sa meilleure amie, en se servant abondamment en jus de citrouille, un sourire radieux de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il fallait préciser que le directeur de Poudlard avait décidé, pour marquer la fin de la guerre, d'organiser désormais un voyage scolaire pour les sixièmes années, seule année de repos entre les deux examens importants de Poudlard. Le thème de ce séjour était la découverte du monde moldu. Il ne faisait aucun doute que par ce geste, Dumbledore espérait adoucir les cœurs de certains sorciers qui reniaient les moldus plus par crainte de cet univers inconnu que par réelle haine. Ainsi pourrait-il peut-être éviter une nouvelle guerre dans les années à venir. Et pour cette année, pour la grande première de cet évènement qui en excitait déjà plus d'un dans les années inférieures, l'école avait misé gros, et avait envoyé tout ce beau monde en vacances au ski, dans une des stations les plus prisées d'Europe : Chamonix. Evidemment, vu que cette sortie était à la fois ludique et pédagogique, et qu'elle visait à leur faire découvrir le monde fascinant de la non-sorcellerie, toute magie leur avait été interdite durant cette semaine.

« Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que me passer de magie alors qu'on est encore en cours de scolarité m'aurait autant plu ! » continua Ginny en enfonçant avidement sa fourchette dans un pancake aux myrtilles. « Même les Serpentards se sont pris au jeu. C'était trop drôle, les enfants de moldus étaient sur des petits nuages. Tout le monde les réclamait. Pour une fois, c'était eux les rois. Pour la plus part, ils avaient tous déjà fait du ski, alors ils savaient comment ça fonctionnait. Nous on faisait peine à voir… Mais j'ai eu mon flocon ! »  
« Ton flocon ? » répéta Ron incrédule en s'imaginant sa sœur s'extasiant sur un infime flocon de neige.  
« Oh ! Félicitations Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione tout en se tournant vers Ron. « C'est une sorte de récompense qu'on décerne aux skieurs. Le flocon est la première, c'est quand tu connais les bases. Après tu as la première, la deuxième et la troisième étoile. Je crois qu'il y a la flèche aussi, entre la deuxième et la troisième étoile… Moi j'ai la deuxième ! » termina-t-elle avec un sourire à Ginny.  
« Un jour, je l'aurais aussi » déclara son amie avec un sourire de défi. « Enfin ! C'était vraiment fabuleux »

Et elle se mit à pouffer de rire devant le regard interrogateur de ses trois amis.

« Je suis désolée, c'est… Enfin, les moniteurs n'y comprenaient rien. Je crois qu'ils nous prenaient pour des fous à jurer sur Merlin en permanence. Un jour, l'un d'eux nous a demandé si c'était une nouvelle « mode des jeunes » de parler comme ça. En fait, je crois qu'on ne se rendait pas du tout compte que ce qu'on disait n'avait vraiment aucun sens pour eux… On n'était vraiment pas discrets. J'ai même entendu un touriste reprendre l'expression « nom d'un Hippogriffe ». En même temps, on s'est fait remarquer dans la station, mais ça avait l'air d'amuser tout le monde, et nous les premiers »  
« Et tu dis que les Serpentards se sont pris au jeu ? » demanda Harry, légèrement sceptique.  
« Oh oui ! » répondit Ginny, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Vraiment, ils m'ont bluffée. Je crois qu'ils nous ont tous bluffés. Irina Jordans a même obtenu sa première étoile. Elle était la plus douée. Au début ils semblaient réticents, mais comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Serpentard ou non, c'est toujours difficile de se confronter à un monde qu'on ne connaît pas. Exception faite de ce petit con de Redwins qui passait son temps à insulter les moldus dans le passage de ses chutes et qui n'a jamais réussi à prendre correctement un tire-fesses, ils étaient incroyables. J'exagère sans doute parce que ce sont des Serpentards et que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais on est presque devenu amis à la fin ! »

Devant les trois expressions ébahies de ses amis, Ginny gloussa.

« Eh oui ! C'est possible. Mais de toute manière, on s'est tous beaucoup rapproché. Au moins, les dortoirs étaient communs à tout le monde. Il y en avait un pour les garçons et un pour les filles. Du coup, plus de maisons, plus de séparation. Ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien je pense, ça nous a permis de rencontrer des gens extérieurs à nos maisons, et c'était très agréable. J'aimerais redoubler ma sixième année rien que pour y retourner » termina-t-elle, rêveuse.

Harry sourit et lui déposa un baiser délicat sur le coin des lèvres. Hermione la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, plein de tendresse, heureuse que se voyage ait permis de lui faire découvrir son propre monde. Quant à Ron, il avait une expression étrange. Un mélange d'envie et d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un… tire-fesses ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et pouffa de rire en même temps que Ginny, n'osant pas se figurer ce qu'il avait bien pu s'imaginer.

« C'est une sorte de barre en fer, avec une assise au bout, tirée par un câble pour te transporter en haut des pentes » expliqua la rousse. « Quand la barre arrive à ton niveau, tu la calle rapidement entre tes jambes, parce qu'elle s'arrête pas, et tu te laisses tirer… Sans t'asseoir ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce, imitant à la perfection les moniteurs de ski. « Au début, personne n'y arrivait. Alex, le mono, désespérait totalement. Il a mis au moins trois heures à tous nous faire passer »  
« Alex ? » répéta Harry faussement jaloux.

Ginny lui fit un sourire mesquin, et répondit :

« Ouais, Alex. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu ! Le soir il nous faisait des séances de striptease, rien que pour les filles ! »  
« Dis-moi que c'est une blague » dit Harry, perdant tout sourire.

Ginny explosa de rire, suivie d'Hermione et de Ron devant l'expression de totale horreur que leur offrait leur meilleur ami. Comprenant sans doute qu'il s'était fait avoir, ce dernier haussa les épaules en rougissant. Ginny se calma et passa une main dans le dos de son homme pour le rassurer.

« Oh, Harry, tu sais bien que même parmi une horde de bombes sexuelles torses nus, tu resteras toujours le plus beau pour moi » dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
« Hum HUM » fit Ron en les fixant méchamment.

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer son regard provocateur, car une jeune fille venait d'arriver à leur niveau, ses longs cheveux châtains attachés en une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus rivés sur sa moitié.

« Bonjour » dit-elle de sa voix cristalline, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Une expression d'extrême plénitude apparut sur le visage du rouquin qui se décala, forçant Hermione à faire de même, pour libérer une place à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr mon aigle » déclara Ron en tapotant la place fraichement libérée à côté de lui.  
« Merci mon Lion » répondit « son aigle » en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement, avant de saluer vivement la nouvelle arrivée alors qu'Hermione lui adressa un sourire amical.

« Hey Nat' ! C'est rare qu'on te voie à notre table… » lança Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de discuter avec la petite amie du rouquin. Allez savoir pourquoi, Ron préférait être seul à seul avec elle.

« Tu peux même dire que ça n'est jamais arrivé. C'est la première fois que je viens » répondit Natalie avec un sourire.  
« Il faut un début à tout » déclara Hermione beaucoup plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

D'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange, elle n'avait pas du tout souhaité dire ça froidement, au contraire. Elle était très heureuse de voir que la femme la plus importante aux yeux de leur meilleur ami se décide enfin à les connaître. Mais se retrouver au milieu de ces deux couples l'avait replongée au sein de son monde morose où elle n'était en fait qu'une perverse atrophiée qui avait failli coucher avec un Drago Malefoy en rut, et duquel elle était sortie un court instant pour rigoler un peu avec ses amis. Amis qui la regardait d'ailleurs étrangement, et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que son ton pouvait dénoter une pointe de jalousie. Inexistante, évidemment, puisque ses pensées vicieuses avaient depuis bien longtemps quitté le rouquin pour se consacrer à un blond pédant. Comme elle en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps, elle vira au rouge brique et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire » tenta-elle pour rattraper le coup.  
« Hermione est un peu à cran ces derniers temps » expliqua Harry qui sentait le malaise de son amie.

Ron hocha vigoureusement de la tête, comme pour se convaincre lui-même autant que sa petite amie.

« Bon… » commença Natalie, hochant faiblement la tête également. « Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger »  
« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! » s'empressa de dire Hermione en lui adressant son sourire le plus amical. « Tu ne déranges pas du tout. C'est moi, c'est vrai, je suis… à cran ces derniers temps »

Elle posa son coude sur la table et sa joue dans sa paume. Son regard croisa celui de Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils. Clairement, la rousse lui faisait comprendre qu'elle allait avoir droit à une séance d'explications. La Gryffondor lui fit un léger sourire qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y échapper. A vrai dire, elle avait attendu le retour de la dernière des Weasley avec beaucoup d'impatience. Se confier à Harry et Ron sur un sujet aussi intime lui paraissait complètement décalé. Elle leur avait tout dit, certes, mise à part ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais leur réaction avait été typiquement masculine, rien à voir avec les mots de réconfort qu'elle aurait voulu entendre et qu'elle attendait avidement de la part de Ginny. Dans le prolongement de la rouquine, ses yeux rencontrèrent une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, parfaitement coiffée, retombant sur un visage gracieusement sculpté par le plus talentueux des artistes. Une impression de froid l'envahit de nouveau alors que son cœur s'emballait pour la énième fois de la semaine. Drago Malefoy écoutait attentivement une sixième année que la Gryffondor reconnut comme étant la fameuse Irina Jordans. Tous les Serpentards autour d'elle semblaient abasourdis, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher un sourire de triomphe. Si Ginny disait vrai, les Serpentards de sixième année avaient apprécié la vie dans le monde moldu, et les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir en croire leurs oreilles. C'est alors qu'il se retourna, comme s'il avait su qu'elle l'observait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la rouge et or qui ne put détourner le regard. Avec une touche de fierté, elle constata que les joues du Serpentard s'empourprèrent légèrement alors que les siennes n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé leur couleur normale. Malefoy lâcha le premier et reporta son attention sur la discussion qui se déroulait devant lui. Fermant les yeux et soupirant, Hermione attrapa son jus de citrouille qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avant de faire une grimace de dégoût. Elle avala difficilement sa gorgée avant de tirer la langue en émettant un « Baaah » sonore. Les regards de ses amis, qui s'étaient remis à parler entre eux, se tournèrent vers elle, pour la plupart amusés, sauf celui de Natalie qui était légèrement étonné. Hermione pensa avec amertume qu'elle devait être en train de lui donner une excellente impression. Ironiquement parlant, bien sûr.

« Désolée, des morceaux de pancakes dans le jus de citrouille c'est pas très agréable… »

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire et Hermione enfonça son poing dans l'épaule du roux pour oser se moquer d'elle. Natalie et Ginny, elles, regardaient la Gryffondor avec incompréhension, mais Harry, au milieu de deux éclats de rire, leur dit de laisser tomber.

Après un moment, alors que ses amis avaient repris le fil de leur conversation, Hermione se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle. Elle avait à peine parcouru deux mètres, que la voix d'Harry s'éleva derrière elle.

« Hermione, tu n'as rien mangé ! »  
« J'ai pas faim » répondit-elle d'un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Après tout, c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas faim. A croire que Malefoy avait le don pour lui couper l'appétit. Elle franchit les portes de la grande salle, et sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Elle se retourna violemment, comme si elle s'attendait à voir la tête d'un psychopathe en cavale, ou tout simplement celle de Malefoy, mais ce fut Ginny qui apparut dans son champ de vision, l'air grave.

« Viens » dit-elle en la tirant vers les grandes portes au bout du Hall.

Hermione sourit et se défit gentiment de son étreinte.

« Ginny, je ne suis pas encore impotente, je peux marcher toute seule » précisa-t-elle amusée.

La rouquine l'entraîna à l'extérieur du château où les dernières rafales de vent semblaient vouloir faire le plus de dégâts possibles avant de disparaître totalement. Une bourrasque souleva violemment sa cape, faisant claquer ses cheveux sur son visage tels des milliers de micro fouets. Hermione sentit ses tripes se resserrer au souvenir d'une autre bourrasque quelques jours plus tôt. Nouant sa tignasse le plus solidement possible avant de resserrer les pans de son uniforme contre elle, elle suivit Ginny, à l'abri d'un arbre au pied duquel elle s'était assise.

« Alors ? Raconte » exigea la rousse en lui adressant un regard autoritaire.  
« Gin', je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de venir dans le parc… L'interdiction n'est peut-être pas encore levée et… »  
« On s'en fiche Hermione ! Je veux que tu me racontes. On est samedi, on a toute la journée, et tu sais que je suis très patiente. Mais je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe.»

La Gryffondor accorda un sourire à son amie. Elle adorait cette facette du caractère de Ginny. Elle avait toujours été son déversoir, sa pensine, lors de ces moments de tristesse, communs à tous les adolescents. Au début, elle avait eu un peu de mal à tout lui confier, mais Ginny lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tout dit, tout raconté, et extériorisé ses pensées moroses. Alors elle s'assit à côté d'elle et commença son récit, arrachant les touffes d'herbes se trouvant devant elle, les rejetant au loin, tant et si bien qu'à la première interruption de la rousse, la pelouse devant elle avait presque entièrement disparue.

« Tu lui a fait le coup du Véritas ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Bizarrement à part quelques exclamations à certains moments, Ginny avait laissé Hermione parler. Même quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait aimé, même quand elle lui avait fait part de son comportement joueur avec le Serpentard. Son récit était tout autre que celui qu'elle avait fait à Harry et Ron. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle avait désormais un peu de recul, mais surtout parce qu'elle s'adressait à Ginny. Ce n'était plus les faits qui comptaient ici, mais les ressentis. Mais Ginny n'avait décidé de la couper qu'au moment de l'aveu de Malefoy concernant son désir envers Hermione, comme si elle trouvait ça étrangement excitant.

« Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il m'a frustrée ! » répondit Hermione pour se défendre.  
« Tu as bien fait ! C'est un coup typiquement… Serpentard » finit-elle avec un sourire triomphant. « Et tu lui as demandé sa contre partie ? »  
« Non, mais attends de savoir la suite, ce chantage est obsolète maintenant… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait une suite qui rendrait obsolète le magnifique chantage qu'elle avait fait peser sur Malefoy, mais elle se tut, invitant son amie à poursuivre. Cette fois, Hermione s'attaqua aux fils de sa robe, tirant dessus un à un au court de son récit, et lorsque Ginny l'interrompit de nouveau, elle commençait à enrouler les fibres en une petite pelote.

« Il t'a mis un pain ? »  
« Il ne m'a pas « mis un pain », il m'a giflée. »  
« Oui, enfin, pour t'avoir laissé une marque pareille, il a du y aller fort. Je pensais que tu t'étais pris un mur, ou un truc du genre. »

Hermione eut un rictus ironique, mais Ginny continua.

« Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait ?! » (NDA : petit rattrapage de l'auteur pour contenter ses lecteurs frustrés… hum… Bon en vérité ce n'est pas exactement ça, ça se serait passé de toute manière je pense, mais comme ça, ça me permettra d'éclaircir les choses ;) )

Cette fois, la Gryffondor rougit.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »  
« Que tu lui envoies ton pied dans les bijoux de famille ! »

Rattrapant le « non mais ça va pas, je veux des enfants moi » qui allait franchir ses lèvres, Hermione rougit encore plus violemment, se giflant et se torturant mentalement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait de penser des choses pareilles ?! Oui, elle voulait des enfants, mais certainement pas des demi-fouines… Non non non. Elle dut secouer la tête, car Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Hermione ? »  
« Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais à un truc ridicule… »  
« Racontes »  
« Non ! »  
« Hermione… »  
« Plus tard. »  
« Bon alors continues. »  
« Où j'en étais ? »  
« Au coup de poing de Malefoy. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ! »

Hermione regarda ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-el… Elle soupira. Sur le coup, elle avait bêtement pensé qu'elle le méritait. Qu'elle avait été trop loin, qu'elle l'avait blessé. C'est ce qu'elle répondit à la rouquine qui s'offusqua.

« Trop loin ?! Mais tu lui as dit la vérité à ce taré ! Tu as défendu notre famille, tu as… »  
« Ça va Gin' ! Je le sais ! Mais tu vois, quand je lui ai parlé de l'allégeance de sa famille à Voldemort, il paraissait complètement bouleversé, comme si… comme s'il était d'accord avec moi pour le reste, mais pas pour ça. Alors voilà, j'ai rien dit. Et puis de toute manière, il m'avait mise hors de moi, j'avais déjà une envie folle de pleurer, alors tout est sorti à ce moment là. J'avais plus la force de me relever pour lui tenir encore tête. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a fait mal… mal. »

Elle se tut et Ginny posa un bras réconfortant sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle semblait avoir compris une chose qu'Hermione elle-même refusait de saisir. Après cette simple déclaration, Ginny se fit plus tendre avec son amie, comme si elle voulait rattraper ses réactions précédentes, comme si elle avait honte de n'avoir pas compris 'ça' plus tôt. Lorsqu'Hermione reprit la parole pour lui expliquer le coup de la cape, la jeune fille eut un sourire.

« Malefoy t'a passé sa cape ? » demanda-t-elle à moitié incrédule. « Tout n'est pas perdu, il sait faire preuve de galanterie » ajouta-t-elle en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en frissonnant d'appréhension lorsque Ginny la toucha. Pourquoi un geste de réconfort ? Et pourquoi « tout n'est pas perdu » ? Que pensait-elle au juste ? Mais elle ne prolongea pas ses pensées et continua son histoire. Le plus difficile restait à venir, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit à Harry et Ron, ce qu'elle allait s'entendre dire pour la première fois. Elle prit une inspiration et lui relata lentement, mais plus ou moins sûrement, comment Malefoy était venu la voir, comment elle avait craqué à l'appel de la salle sur demande, et comment tout s'était enchaîné sans qu'elle ne saisisse vraiment ce qui se passait. Ginny n'osa rien dire, se contentant d'hocher la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant de temps en temps en un sourire coquin. Evidemment, Hermione ne lui raconta pas tous les détails et synthétisa en disant qu'elle s'était retrouvée en petite culotte à califourchon sur lui avant de fuir.

« Voilà, maintenant McGonagall me prend pour une perverse et moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser » termina-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
« Eh bien… Si j'avais su qu'il se passerait autant de choses en si peu de temps, je crois que je ne serais pas partie » conclut Ginny en souriant.

Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et la serra dans une étreinte amicale.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu te prends trop la tête. Une première fois c'est toujours quelque chose, c'est vrai… Et là, il s'agissait de Malefoy, je comprends ta réaction, et en même temps… S'il est canon et doux au lit, on s'en fiche de qui il est non ? »  
« Ginny ! »  
« Hermione… Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je passe aux confidences moi aussi… » dit-elle un peu rêveuse.

La septième année lui lança un regard interrogateur et quelque peu anxieux…

« Harry est au courant, mais j'aimerais que Ron reste ignorant de cette histoire »  
« Ginny, tu me connais ! » s'indigna Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.  
« Ma première fois, c'était avec Zabini. »  
« Quoi ?! » s'exclama la brune en tournant vers Ginny des yeux plus gros que des œufs de pigeons.  
« Eh ben ouais ! Et c'était vachement bien. Pourtant, j'étais pas amoureuse de lui, moi, c'est juste arrivé comme ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Et il a été adorable. Ce n'était pas comme avec Harry, mais c'était bien »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par 'j'étais pas amoureuse de lui, moi' ? »

Ginny rosit et accorda à sa meilleure amie un regard qui signifiait « comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je veux dire par là ».

« Non, non, mais attends ! Tu te fais des idées là ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.  
« Hermione ! Je comprends qu'il te soit difficile de t'avouer une chose pareille, mais pas besoin d'être aveugle non plus ! »  
« Non mais ça va pas Ginny ?! Pourquoi je serais amoureuse de cette fouine ? Il n'a rien d'attirant ! »  
« A part un corps d'Apollon, des gestes tendres et des attentions à ton égard… »  
« Des attentions, pfff, quelles genres d'attentions ? »  
« La cape Hermione ! »  
« Mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! »  
« Un détail que tu as cru bon de mentionner ! »

Hermione paniquait. Elle avait dépensé tellement d'énergie ces deux derniers jours à refouler ses sentiments à l'égard de Malefoy qu'elle refusait de qualifier d'amoureux, que l'entendre dire de la bouche de Ginny était… alarmant ! Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait rien vu, elle n'avait fait qu'écouter ce qui s'était passé, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait mis beaucoup plus de passion dans son récit qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et une petite voix dans sa tête se réveillait, lui hurlant presque « Elle a raison ! Tu l'aimes ! ».

« Et le coup de la baffe » continua calmement Ginny comme si elle voulait absolument que son amie accepte ce qu'elle ressentait, « tu as eu mal ? Certainement pas mal physiquement sinon tu aurais réagi… »

La Gryffondor planta son regard chocolat dans celui de la rouquine. Elle avait raison. Elle avait eu mal parce que… lui avait eu mal. Sa réaction, son ton soudainement calme mais hargneux, ses propres paroles lui avait fait mal. Elle s'en était voulue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mérité ce coup. Machinalement elle passa une main sur sa joue encore endolorie et bleuie par la force qu'il y avait mis.

« Gin', c'est ridicule. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aimer ce crétin. Il me hait juste parce que je suis née de moldus. On n'a jamais eu une discussion amicale, on n'a jamais rigolé ensemble ! En plus de ça, il est tout ce que je déteste ! Prétentieux, profiteur, raciste ! »

Ginny se leva également et saisit son amie par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« On ne choisit pas d'aimer. Et comme on dit, il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre la haine et l'amour. »  
« On dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble. Tu trouves que je ressemble à Malefoy ? »  
« Et les opposés s'attirent. On dit plein de choses à ce sujet. Parce qu'il y a des millions de cas de figures. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître quelqu'un pour en être amoureuse. Il suffit d'un regard, d'un geste tendre. »  
« C'est ridicule… ridicule ! Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je sois amoureuse de lui ? »  
« Je ne le veux pas 'mione ! Je veux juste que tu l'acceptes. Parce que c'est ce qui transparaît de tout ce que tu as pu me dire. »  
« Oh, oui ! Ce serait tellement plus facile de l'accepter ! Tellement simple de hurler à la face du monde que j'aime un homme qui me hait. Et juste parce qu'il est canon et « attentionné ». »  
« Je ne te demande pas de le hurler à la face du monde… Commence déjà par l'accepter toi-même, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »  
« Bien sûr… C'est vachement mieux de s'avouer qu'on est amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne nous aimera jamais… »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il ne t'aimera jamais ? Tu as déjà vu Malefoy prêter quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Tu as déjà vu Malefoy supplier quelqu'un ? Tu as déjà vu Malefoy ne pas profiter d'une situation gênante pour ses ennemis ? »  
« Arrête Ginny, ce n'est pas en me donnant de faux espoirs que tu arrangeras les choses… »

La rouquine eut un sourire, et Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de se trahir. Tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé lui retombait dessus comme une balle qu'elle aurait lancée loin au dessus d'elle. Elle s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe trempée et se mit à pleurer. De désespoir. Parce que contrairement à ce que Ginny insinuait, elle était persuadée de n'avoir pas la moindre chance avec le blond, et accepter un amour impossible, c'était comme tendre un bâton pour se faire battre. Ginny s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant au rythme de la mélodie du vent.

* * *

Petite review pour me dire votre avis avant de partir? Allez Allez, un peu de courage! =P


	12. Chapitre XII: Confessions Volées 2

Vous l'attendiez, le voici le voilà, le chapitre 12! Comme vous l'aviez deviné pour la plus part, ce sont les confessions de Drago cette fois. Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables Reviews. Je sais que je ne réponds pas à chaque fois, je ne réponds qu'aux questions, ou qu'aux reviews qui émettent des hypothèses, mais je Devrais répondre à tous... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trop le temps... Mais sachez qu'un seul de vos petits mots m'incitent à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas, même si je ne répons pas, sachez qu'elle me font toutes très très plaisir! Et merci beaucoup à ma beta readeuse, Astoria, qui est on ne peut plus patiente avec moi =)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Confessions volées 2**

« Malefoy ! »

Venant à peine de passer les portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux acolytes habituels, après un petit déjeuner plus que copieux, Drago se retourna pour faire face à un Potter apparemment décidé.

« Potter ! Que me vaux l'honneur de t'entendre prononcer mon nom aussi agréablement ? » demanda-t-il, un demi sourire en coin.

Vinc' et Greg' ricanèrent dans son dos, appuyant son ironie, comme d'habitude, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hermione hier soir ? »

Sous la brutalité de la question, Drago fronça les sourcils, alors que tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire tel un raz-de-marée. Il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir alors qu'il ressentait encore les lèvres novices de son ennemie s'aventurer sur les siennes, qu'il se voyait encore caressant sa peau de pêche sans oser y hasarder ses doigts plus que de juste, qu'il la détaillait encore comme si elle se trouvait devant lui avec pour seul vêtement sa petite culotte. Il rougit et s'efforça de repousser tous les frissons qui l'envahirent menaçant de réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il préférait endormie devant Potter.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait à ta petite Sainte Nitouche » cracha-t-il, presque sans le vouloir, énervé par le souvenir de la frustration que le Gryffondor avait fait remonter à la surface.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais ne sembla pas croire un traître mot de ce que venait de dire Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'à notre Salle Commune ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à lui dire ? » répéta Potter en s'approchant de plus en plus, son visage plus menaçant que jamais.

Drago se décomposa. Dire qu'il était peu fier d'avoir été, presque, supplier Granger pour qu'elle accepte de passer une nuit avec lui était un bel euphémisme. Alors entendre Potter le dévoiler à quiconque passer à moins de deux mètres d'eux n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Heureusement pour lui, les seuls qui pourraient lui en tenir rigueur étaient les Serpentard, et à part Vinc' et Greg', qui, comme à leur habitude, ne paraissaient pas suivre grand-chose à la conversation, aucun élève de leur maison ne semblaient être dans les alentours. Drago afficha donc un sourire narquois sur son séduisant visage.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Potter. Si elle n'a pas jugé bon de vous en parler, c'est surement qu'il y a une raison. »

Le Gryffondor esquissa une grimace énervée et s'avança pour venir chuchoter dans l'oreille du Serpentard.

« Je sais que vous vous êtes embrassés, et je sais que ça l'a rendue très mal à l'aise. Pense seulement à essayer de jouer avec elle, et tu maudiras tes parents de t'avoir mis au monde, et tous tes aïeuls pour y avoir participé. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique. Entendre Potter proférer des menaces n'était pas monnaie courante, mais ce n'était pas tant cela que le fait de savoir que leur baiser avait rendu Granger mal à l'aise qui laissa Drago pantois. D'un certain côté, il s'en serait douté, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait provoqué non ? De plus, le comportement de la jeune fille à son égard la veille ne prêtait pas à confusion. Alors pourquoi se l'entendre dire clairement de la bouche de son ennemi le rendait aussi désolé ? Car c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait à cette annonce, désolé. Désolé d'être la cause de son état de mal être, désolé de ne pouvoir la rassurer, désolé de ne pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit un élan de tristesse envahir son cœur, au même moment où une envie de vomir lui contractait les tripes. Depuis quand jouait-il les mères Teresa ? Avait-il déjà regretté d'avoir brisé le cœur d'une gamine ? Jamais ! Et pourtant Merlin sait combien de filles ont pleuré à cause de lui ! Ça le rendait même plutôt fier de savoir qu'autant de cœur dépendaient de lui, de savoir qu'il était l'homme idéal pour bon nombre de ses camarades, Pansy la première. Alors pourquoi son cœur, son esprit ou il ne savait quoi ne pouvait supporter de faire du mal à cette petite rapporteuse stupide qu'était miss-je-sais-tout ? Potter se recula du visage de Drago au moment même où arrivait derrière lui Weasley, venant de la gauche, et Blaise, venant de la droite.

« Un problème Drago ? » demanda le Serpentard en venant se placer à ses côtés, lançant un regard mauvais aux Gryffondor, pour la forme certainement.  
« Aucun. Potter me démontrait juste une fois de plus combien il pouvait être ridicule. » répondit Drago en reniflant avec mépris.

Le Potter en question n'ajouta rien, se contentant de soutenir le regard métallique du blond. A côté de lui, Weasley fronçait les sourcils d'un air méchant, certainement prêt à sauter à la gorge du blond au moindre signe d'animosité. Au bout de quelque secondes de cet échange silencieux, le Serpentard se retourna et fit signe à ses amis de le suivre.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il s'affala dans le canapé de cuir vert trônant en face de la cheminée où un joli feu ronronnait, s'amusant à lécher les pans de mur de sa cage de brique. Les paroles de Potter se répercutaient en écho dans son crâne tel un magnétophone en mode « repeat ». Les menaces, il n'en avait que faire, mais le mal-être d'Hermione le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait même réussi à chasser de ses pensées l'excitation des sixièmes années revenant de leur voyage scolaire. Excitation qu'il trouvait plus que déplacée. Irina leur avait fait un récit tellement élogieux de leur séjour dans le monde moldu, qu'elle avait presque réussi à le déprimer. Malheureusement, le seul qui était sortit à peu près indemne de cette aventure, Nicolas Redwins, était le Serpentard le plus stupide de leur génération. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit à peine que Blaise venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Pansy te cherche Drago. » lança-t-il en attrapant un magazine.  
« Je ne suis pas bien loin, elle finira bien par me trouver. » répondit machinalement l'intéressé.

Un court silence s'installa, avant que Drago ne se tourne vers son camarade pour constater qu'il tournait les pages du magasine sans les lire.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Blaise ? »

L'interpellé soupira simplement, sans décoller le regard de la publicité pour les baguettes d'Ollivander qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de la seule fille avec qui j'ai passé une nuit incroyable ?» demanda-t-il évasivement avant de tourner vers lui un sourire amusé.

Drago fronça les sourcils. De tous les sujets de conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec Blaise, celui là était encore resté tabou. Et pour cause, les deux garçons avaient beau être de grands séducteurs, ils n'en restaient pas moins un minimum pudiques. Dire avec qui ils avaient passé la nuit, d'accord, mais évoquer la plaisance de la chose, était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, resté un non-dit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans vraiment vouloir aborder ce fameux sujet, il fit non de la tête.

« Ginny Weasley. » termina Blaise, en sachant pertinemment que Drago ne l'avait pas demandé.

La réaction de ce dernier fut longue à venir. Le premier sentiment qui l'envahit fut du dégout. Un creux se forma au coin de ses lèvres en signe de grimace, avant de s'effacer lorsqu'il repensa lui-même à la seule fille qui lui faisait tout oublier. Optant pour une expression étonnée et la plus sarcastique qu'il puisse se permettre à l'instant, il demanda :

« T'as couché avec Weasley ? »  
« Non, non, on a passé la nuit à regarder les étoiles… » répondit Blaise en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, mais il restait toujours sceptique. Après l'étonnement de la révélation, il se demandait pourquoi là, comme ça, Blaise lui dévoilait ça. Il ne lui avait encore jamais dit, certainement parce qu'il pensait, avec raison, que Drago l'aurait vu comme un traitre. Mais désormais, après ce qui s'était passé avec Her… La Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce que lui faisait en dix fois pire. Dans la logique des choses, Blaise lui révélait donc sa petite trahison envers Serpentard parce que, soit, il savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, soit, parce qu'il s'en doutait et qu'il voulait confirmation. La confirmation étant la réaction du blond face à cette nouvelle. En constatant que cette fameuse réaction était beaucoup trop… légère, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Se reprendre maintenant et lui débiter tout ce qu'il aurait pensé de lui en temps normal était complètement absurde, et Blaise ne s'y laisserai pas prendre. Il se renfrogna donc en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux plantés dans le feu.  
« Quoi ? » répondit Blaise en haussant un sourcil.  
« Je suppose que tu ne me dis pas ça pour rien. Tu attends quelque chose non ? »

Blaise se tut un instant, observant son camarade avec curiosité.

« Je n'attends rien, je te montre juste la stupidité d'un des principes que vous associez tous à Serpentard, et qui pourtant n'a jamais été écrit nulle part. »  
« Et qui est ? »  
« La haine envers les autres maisons. Qui a dit que les Serpentard devaient haïr et pourrir les Gryffondor ? »  
« Ils nous le rendent bien. »  
« Ne sois pas aussi con que ton bourreau. »  
« Et alors ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »  
« Tu me connais Dray, tous vos préceptes anti sang-mêlés et nés moldus, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tout individu est différent, et je refuse de juger quelqu'un d'après le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Et même toi, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas entièrement convaincu par ces théories de supériorité. »

Le regard de Drago se fit noir et méprisant alors qu'il détaillait son camarade.

« Tu te trompes gravement Blaise, et je ne… »  
« Pour preuve, tu as soutenu un sang-mêlé pendant plusieurs mois. » le coupa le brun  
« Attends, ça n'a rien à voir ! Il défendait la bonne cause ! »  
« Ça prouve seulement que vous êtes plein de contradictions. »  
« Non mais… Et où est-ce que tu veux en venir par Merlin ?! Quel est le rapport avec Weasley ? »  
« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor et qu'elle s'appelle Weasley qu'elle est moins douée qu'une autre, voilà le rapport, et ce n'est pas parce que Granger est une née moldue qu'elle est répugnante. »

L'esprit de Drago à l'instant présent était une sorte de purée de pois, un enchevêtrement de fils qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler. Toutes les informations que brassait son cerveau semblaient n'avoir aucun lien entre elles, aussi bien qu'elles semblaient être intimement liées. C'était sans doute l'unique raison pour laquelle le blond fit un amalgame qui lui couta une révélation qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais faite si cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Comment… Comment tu sais que j'ai embrassé Granger ? » demanda-t-il en sentant tout son énervement disparaître pour faire place à une sorte d'incrédulité.  
« Je ne le savais pas. » déclara simplement Blaise en esquissant un léger sourire.

Une brique de la taille de Poudlard tomba dans l'estomac du garçon. Mais ce ne fut pas tant la réponse de Blaise que la voix aiguée de Pansy qui s'éleva derrière eux qui le mit dans cet état.

« T'as embrassé Granger ? »

Un silence profond s'abattit sur le petit groupe de septième année. Blaise ferma les yeux d'exaspération alors que Drago palissait à vue d'œil. Dans son esprit, il se voyait en train de tomber de la tour d'astronomie, cherchant une prise à laquelle s'accrocher, mais le destin semblait vouloir qu'il s'écrase face contre terre sans jamais pouvoir se relever.

« T'as embrassé Granger ?! » répéta plus fortement l'importune semblant sortir d'une léthargie profonde.  
« Ça va Pansy ! Tu veux que je raconte ta petite virée avec Grégory ? » s'énerva Blaise en constatant que Drago ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger le moindre muscle.  
« Rien à voir ! Je ne sors qu'avec des gens respectables Moi ! Comment t'as pu faire ça Drago ?! Comment t'as pu ME faire ça ? T'es allé la retrouver hier soir, c'est ça ?! Regarde-moi ! »  
« Fiche le camp Pansy ! » ordonna Blaise en se levant.  
« Ferme la Zabini, ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »  
« Dégage, par Salazar, va jouer ailleurs ! »  
« Ne jure pas par Serpentard ! Tu n'es pas au quart de mériter pareil honneur ! Drago explique moi, j'exige une explication ! »

Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, Blaise expulsa Pansy quelques mètres plus loin, lui laissant à peine le temps de constater qu'il avait sorti sa baguette. La furie se releva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et sortit de la salle commune en lançant un dernier :

« Tu me le paieras Zabini, et Drago, j'en ai pas fini avec TOI ! »

Evidemment, la petite altercation n'était pas passée inaperçue, et en ce samedi après midi de veille de vacances, la salle commune était bondée. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le centre de la pièce, et même certains élèves étaient sortis des dortoirs et se pressaient dans les escaliers pour observer ce qui se passait. Blaise leur lança un vague « c'est fini, retournez à vos activités », et vint reprendre sa place aux côtés du blond, toujours figé d'horreur. Après sa chute de la tour, il se voyait toujours étalé au sol, incapable de bouger. Comment pouvait-il rattraper ça ? Impossible. Impossible ? Les moldus connaissaient l'impossibilité. Impossibilité de voler, de transplaner, de disparaître. Pas les sorciers. Son regard se fit noir, et il se tourna vers Blaise qui tentait de le résonner.

« Ouais, j'ai embrassé Granger. »

Il était désormais conscient que, bien que Blaise les ait intimé de retourner à leurs occupation, toute la salle commune les écoutait d'une oreille discrète.

« Parce que la plus grande faiblesse de l'Homme, c'est l'amour. N'est-ce pas ? J'ai juste trouvé un moyen d'en faire baver au fameux trio. »

Le brun resta un moment interloqué, mais dans le reste de la pièce, on pouvait voir quelques élèves avec le sourire aux lèvres, et petit à petit, les discussions reprirent comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Mais Blaise ne semblait pas aussi dupe que le reste de ses camarades. Lorsque Drago se leva pour prendre la direction des dortoirs, le garçon attendit une petite minute, avant de le suivre. En entrant dans la chambre, il découvrit le blond allongé sur son lit, qui ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, même lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la couche.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? » demanda-t-il assez froidement.  
« Non. » répondit Drago au bout d'un moment.  
« Il y a une première fois à tout. »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. De toute manière, il savait qu'il ne trompait pas Blaise. Et le silence de Drago était souvent bien plus révélateur qu'une quelconque parole.

« Mais il est moins douloureux de l'accepter que de le refouler. » ajouta Blaise avant de se diriger vers sa malle pour boucler ses affaires.

Là encore, Drago ne répondit pas. Là encore, n'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait sorti un truc pareil, il aurait ri et trouvé ça on ne peut plus ridicule. Et bien qu'il refusait encore d'admettre que la lionne hantait ses pensées, il se résigna à accepter qu'il ne la considérait plus comme avant, plus comme une ennemie.

* * *

Allez allez, on n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'on en pense!


	13. Chapitre XIII : Vérité Volée

Samedi, chapitre! J'attends vos impressions! Et sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire... Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Vérité volée**

Hermione était assise sur son lit, caressant machinalement le pelage de feu de Pattenrond qui se prélassait sur ses genoux, piochant de temps à autre dans un paquet de bonbons au chocolat qu'elle engloutissait lentement. Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à peine une heure plus tôt dans la petite gare de Pré-au-lard, ramenant avec lui la majorité des élèves de l'école, partie dans leur famille pour les vacances de Noël. Bien que, les membres de la famille Weasley aient insisté maintes fois pour qu'elle soit présente au Terrier lors des réjouissances, Hermione avait préféré passer les fêtes en famille. Ou était-ce pour fuir les regards insistants de Ginny qui lui rappelait sans cesse dans quelle situation elle se trouvait? Ou peut-être plutôt pour éviter les « ça va ? » répétitifs de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui semblaient perdre tout le reste de leur vocabulaire en sa présence. Oooh, il n'était pas au courant de l'effroyable nouvelle qui enserrait le cœur d'Hermione depuis sa discussion avec la cadette des Weasley, mais ils avaient bien vu que la brune était on ne peut plus tourmentée lors du voyage qui les avait ramenés à Londres. Une personne pourtant, ne paraissait pas trop déçue de l'absence de la jeune fille au Terrier, cette personne n'était nulle autre que Natalie, qui semblait vouloir éloigner Ron le plus possible de sa meilleure amie. Allez savoir pourquoi, cette fille s'était mise en tête qu'Hermione déprimait car elle était secrètement jalouse de la Serdaigle, et qu'elle complotait un plan pour les séparer. Natalie avait fait part de ses doutes à Ginny, qui évidemment en avait informé la Gryffondor, ce qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer un peu plus les rapports entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Hermione avait donc passé les vacances chez ses parents, et les fêtes parmi une horde de petits cousins et cousines ce qui avaient au moins eu comme effet bénéfique de lui faire oublier, l'espace d'une soirée, le cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Un cauchemar oui. Elle avait essayé de sortir, de se divertir, de se changer les idées. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait que devant la télé avec un bol de glace à la vanille qu'elle était bien. Elle s'endormait tous les soirs avec le visage de Malefoy devant les yeux, et bien qu'au début elle avait cherché à s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il lui était bien plus agréable de permettre à ses pensées de vagabonder que de vouloir les dompter. Parfois, elle se laissait aller à l'espoir, repensant aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qui pouvaient se comparer à de bons souvenirs. Malheureusement, ces moments avaient été rares, et la détresse d'un amour qui ne serait jamais partagé finissait toujours par la submerger, rendant ces semblants de souvenirs heureux totalement dessués. Elle finissait toujours par craquer et pleurer de longues heures dans son lit avant de s'endormir, toujours avec la même question en tête. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ? Elle souffrait, elle souffrait énormément. Et pourtant, elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Souffrait-elle d'être amoureuse de lui, Drago Malefoy ? Ou bien juste d'être amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais et de ne jamais plus avoir la possibilité de le serrer dans ses bras ? Ou bien simplement de ne pouvoir le voir jusqu'à la rentrée ? Plus ça allait, plus elle espérait que leur retenue serait commune, qu'elle ait une fois de plus la possibilité d'être seule avec lui. La nouveauté, c'était qu'elle l'admettait désormais. Alors qu'auparavant elle prenait ça pour des lubies passagères, maintenant elle acceptait et comprenait ce besoin d'avoir le garçon dans son champ de vision. Elle s'était même surprise à se dire qu'elle préférait souffrir de ses insultes, pourvu qu'il lui parle, plutôt que de se voir ignorer par le blond.

Elle était donc enfermée dans son dortoir, complètement remis à neuf après la tempête, et n'osait pas en bouger. Après avoir passé toutes les vacances à attendre ce jour, elle redoutait maintenant le moment des « retrouvailles ». Elle était persuadée que lui n'avait pas passé tant de temps à cogiter sur ses sentiments pour elle durant ses vacances, au contraire. Il devait la haïr et la mépriser encore plus qu'avant après l'aventure dans la Salle sur Demande. Comment allait-elle réagir face à lui désormais ? Comment allait-elle prendre ses remarques acerbes et irrespectueuses ? Avant, rien de ce qu'il lui disait ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle le considérait alors comme un parfait petit imbécile.

« Hey Hermione ! »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit violemment, découvrant une Parvati Patil rieuse et enjouée. Elle porta une main à sa bouche en constatant qu'elle y avait été un peu fort avec la porte, mais s'avança dans la pièce sans vérifier les dégâts.

« T'as bu ? » demanda Hermione qui resta interdite devant cette entrée fracassante.

« Oh non, non, juste une bièraubeurre, mais avec la chaleur qu'il fait en bas, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Seamus a été faire des provisions aux cuisines, et c'est l'anniversaire de Dean… »

« Non, ça va, je descendrai pour dîner. Et je ne veux pas me présenter devant les professeurs complètement éméchée. » ajouta-t-elle légèrement amusée.

Parvati eut un sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle sortit de la salle, et Hermione l'entendit crier « elle ne veut pas venir ! », avant qu'un « Oooh » général se fasse entendre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et un léger sourire exaspéré s'étendit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un « Allez Hermione, allez Hermione, Allez ! » fut lancé parmi les Gryffondor. Résignée, elle se redressa, faisant bondir Pattenrond, enfila un gilet, et sortit du dortoir pour passer la tête par-dessus la balustrade qui donnait sur la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle apparut, la chanson se transforma en applaudissements enjoués et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la preuve d'affection que lui témoignaient ses amis. Après tout, un peu de joie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle descendit donc parmi eux, et à peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le sol de la salle commune, qu'elle fut entourée de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils se mirent tous trois à lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur ses vacances, ses fêtes, sa famille, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis leur retour de vacances. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à bord du Poudlard Express, et qu'elle s'était vite éclipsée à l'arrivée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que d'un seul coup, ils décident de lui faire raconter ses malheurs. Et ils paraissaient tous tellement heureux… Qu'avaient-ils bu au juste ? Elle se renseigna auprès de Ginny après avoir vaguement répondu à toutes les questions qui lui avaient été posées, qui lui révéla que ses frères, Fred et Georges, avaient inventé un nouveau produit, une potion qui forçait quiconque la buvait à sourire pendant une heure entière.

« Bonjour les crampes de mâchoire. » fut le seul commentaire d'Hermione à ce sujet, et elle refusa catégoriquement d'en avaler, bien qu'on lui affirmât que tout le monde y avait eu droit.

Après un moment, où Hermione semblait enfin s'être un peu détendue, Ginny lui chuchota à l'oreille, toujours souriant à pleines dents :

« Tu as réfléchi pour Malefoy ? »

On aurait glissé un glaçon dans la nuque de la jeune femme, que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à ce qu'elle éprouva.

« Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Au contraire ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu lui en parle. »

Le choc de la proposition lui fit recracher le jus de citrouille qu'elle essayait d'avaler.

« Non, mais, ça va pas ?! Ginny, tu sais de qui on parle ? »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre ce garçon que je sache… »

« Mais mais… mais si justement ! »

« Hermione… »

« Non, NON. Arrête Gin', j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça, et je souffre encore. Tu ne veux pas non plus que je lui donne un fouet pour qu'il me flagelle ? Si ? »

« A ben, c'est une idée, je n'ai jamais essayé, mais à toi de v… »

« Ginny ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement. C'est agaçant »

« Je ne peux pas, désolée. Hermione, il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose. »

« Non. Je vais attendre que ça passe. » répondit la Brune, résignée. « Et je vais manger. »

Ginny était une excellente confidente, et généralement, elle choisissait les bons moments pour venir lui parler, mais là, leur espèce de potion euphorisante devait les rendre, en plus, un chouilla plus stupides. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny la rattrapa de nouveau.

« Attends moi 5 minutes, il faut juste que le sort cesse de faire effet, et je viens avec toi. »

« Tu me rejoindras. » conclut Hermione avant de sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'adossa à la paroi et se passa les mains sur le visage, comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire partir ses pensées moroses. Elle était mal. Accepter cet amour ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Mais à la réflexion, se serait-elle sentie mieux si elle ne l'avait pas accepté ? Certainement pas. Ses impressions, ses envies, ses désespoirs, n'avaient pas beaucoup changé avant et après sa discussion avec Ginny avant les vacances. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, et arriva devant la Grande Salle sans même se rendre compte qu'elle s'était mise en marche. A peine pénétra-t-elle dans la pièce que son regard se tourna machinalement vers la table des Serpentard. Une main glaciale lui agrippa le cœur en constatant qu'il n'y était pas. Maso, elle était définitivement maso. Elle entama un pas en avant lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un lui rentrait dans le dos.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de mon chemin. » demanda la voix de crécelle de Pansy Parkinson.

D'un mouvement brusque, Hermione se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec la bande de Serpentard la plus connue de l'école. A savoir Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, et surtout Malefoy. Une chaleur envahit tout son corps lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle réussit difficilement à garder un visage impassible, mais pas à empêcher ses joues de rosir. Elles n'étaient pas devenues rouge pivoine, c'était déjà ça.

« Tu n'as qu'à regarder où tu marches Parkinson. » siffla Hermione en se baissant pour ramasser son sac qui était tombé sous le choc.

« Tu as raison. » répondit Parkinson d'une voix suave. « Ça m'éviterai de rencontrer des Trolls dans ton genre. » et elle ponctua sa phrasa en poussant violemment Hermione, déjà déséquilibrée parce qu'accroupie, vers l'arrière.

La Gryffondor finit les fesses par terre, et les Serpentard passèrent devant elle en ricanant. Seuls Zabini et Malefoy ne prenaient pas part au fou rire général. Mais à la différence de Zabini qui semblait plus désolé pour Hermione qu'autre chose, Malefoy ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre peine à voir la jeune femme humiliée.

« Eh bien Granger, ne reste pas dans le passage. » lança-t-il d'une voix hautaine en enjambant son sac.

Hermione ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant, hésitant entre fondre en larmes et rassembler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait pour se relever et retourner à sa place. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Encore une fois. Après la gifle magistrale de Malefoy, voilà qu'elle se laissait faire par miss Teigne version humaine. Enervée, elle oublia totalement la solution fondre en larme et se redressa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, épousseta ses vêtements, et balança son sac sur son épaule, avant de jeter un regard en direction de Parkinson, qui, se retournant pour voir comment elle s'en remettait, la regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Hermione lui fit une moue dédaigneuse en soutenant son regard, et finit enfin par se diriger vers sa propre table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les plats pour le dîner venaient d'apparaître, elle observa le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. A peine se fut-elle éloignée quelques secondes plus tard, après lui avoir dit quelques mots, que les yeux gris du blond vinrent se planter dans son regard. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans cet échange, rien qui puisse prédire une quelconque tempête, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'embraser à ce simple constat. Elle ne décrocha ses yeux du blond que lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent à son niveau. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que le professeur McGonagall se présentait devant eux.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens. »

« Bonsoir Professeur. »

« Miss Granger, votre retenue aura lieu demain soir. Vous avez rendez-vous à la serre n° 8 à 20h00, soyez à l'heure. »

« Ta retenue ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Hermione avait une autre question en tête avant de se soucier du fait que Ron et Harry était totalement ignorant de cette fameuse retenue.

« Professeur ! » dit-elle assez fortement pour éviter que McGonagall ne s'éloigne trop.

« Hum ? »

« Euh… Est-ce que ce sera en même temps que… Malefoy ? »

Le regard de la sous-directrice de Poudlard se fit dur, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« C'est une simple question ! » assura-t-elle précipitamment. « Uniquement pour savoir, à vrai dire, je préfèrerais ne pas la faire avec lui. »

« Vous serez ensemble. » trancha le professeur d'une voix assurée. « Malheureusement, Poudlard ne compte pas assez de tâches différentes pour contenter tous les punis séparément. »

Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de leur table. Aussitôt, Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle en la fusillant de leurs regards « qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ? ». Hermione, elle, venait de retourner son attention sur le blond qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Encore une soirée avec lui. La troisième. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Elle l'avait espéré après tout. Mais l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule avec lui faisait monter en elle une nausée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à justifier. Avait-elle peur ?

« Hermione ! C'est quoi cette histoire de retenue ? » s'enquit Ron après un moment de silence.

La concernée détourna à contre cœur son regard de Malefoy. La retenue ? Comment devait-elle justifier ça ? Ils étaient au courant pour l'aile ouest mais… Dumbledore les avaient renvoyés sans punition, ça ne pourrait pas tenir debout comme justification. Ils savaient que Malefoy était venu lui parler peu après, mais elle était rentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer la vérité, c'était… humiliant. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. Alors quoi, quoi ? Elle devait bien la justifier cette retenue ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione était à cours d'argument, à cours de solution. Elle ne trouvait rien, RIEN, c'était comme si ses pensées refusaient catégoriquement de se mettre en ordre pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à quelque chose de plausible. Ron et Harry autour d'elle fronçaient de plus en plus les sourcils et la regardaient avec une insistance qui en devenait pesante. Fallait-il qu'elle se résigne à dire la vérité ? Non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur admettre qu'elle avait rejoint leur pire ennemi, dans la Salle sur Demande à une heure très avancée de la nuit ! Ginny, quant à elle, l'observait calmement, bien qu'un léger affolement perçait dans son regard. Hermione imaginait que, tout comme elle, elle creusait ses pensées à la recherche d'une issue miracle.

« Enfin Hermione ! » s'impatienta Ron en s'avançant vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Alors Granger, t'es contente ? » siffla une voix glaciale et traînante derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face au blond qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Malefoy ? » demanda hargneusement Harry en se redressant.

« Ce que je veux Potter ? Faire part à « miss-je-sais-tout » de mon mécontentement. La prochaine fois que tu voudras enfreindre les règles, Granger, veille à le faire jusqu'au bout, ou en tout cas à ne pas m'entrainer avec toi dans les inutiles conséquences de ta stupide loyauté. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? » s'enquit Ron dont la voix semblait trembler de rage.

« Ce que j'entends pas là ? » répéta Malefoy, un léger scepticisme dans le ton. « Tu ne leur a pas raconté ? »

Un sourire mi-ironique mi-sadique se dessina sur les fines lèvres du Serpentard. Hermione se sentit pâlir. Il n'allait pas le leur dire ? Lui qui avait accepté son chantage pour qu'elle garde le silence sur leur premier baiser n'allait pas leur raconter ça ? Mais sa certitude diminuait à mesure qu'une jubilation profonde semblait émaner du blond.

« Bien sûr que si elle nous a raconté ! » s'écria Ginny en se levant. « Et tu ne devrais pas en tirer de fierté espèce de sale fouine! Dégage ! »

Malefoy perdit quelques peu de sa superbe et éleva un sourcil sceptique. Il soutint son regard l'espace d'un instant, ne se détournant pas lorsque Harry lui répéta hargneusement :

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Dégage Malefoy ! »

Hermione quant à elle, évitait soigneusement l'altercation entre ses camarades. Ses yeux tournés vers son porridge, elle donnait l'impression d'être totalement extérieure à l'échange de familiarités qui se déroulait face à elle. Elle ne daigna relever le regard que lorsque Malefoy émit un rictus mauvais. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Bizarrement, elle le vit perdre son sourire. Elle s'attendait à une autre réplique cinglante, mais il resta muet. A son grand étonnement, elle remarqua que son regard s'était adouci, comme s'il éprouvait de la peine à son égard. Avant qu'elle n'ait put s'assurer de la justesse de son impression, il se détourna pour lancer des coups d'œil mauvais au reste du groupe, et s'éloigna de leur table.

Avait-elle vraiment lu de la peine dans son regard, ou n'était-ce qu'une vision de son imagination ? Non, il avait clairement voulu l'humilier en venant à leur table, et le fait qu'il ait aidé Parkinson à faire de même quelques minutes plus tôt ne prêtait pas à confusion. Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse de ça ? Elle l'observa s'éloigner avec une certaine amertume, et lorsqu'elle revint à son porridge, elle remarqua que Ron et Harry lui lançaient à nouveau des regards inquisiteurs. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit en se levant.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » dit-elle pour seule explication avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Elle savait que, derrière son dos, ses deux amis allaient questionner Ginny, mais elle avait confiance en la cadette des Weasley. Non, Ron et Harry n'étaient pas prêts à être mis dans la confidence. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se reprenne elle-même, qu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole face au blond et sa capacité de rétorquer devant ses piques mesquines.

* * *

N'oubliez pas! Les auteurs sont friands des petites reviews croquantes à se mettre sous la dent =p


	14. Chapitre XIV : Excuses Volées

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... c'est le dernier écrit et corriger... En gros, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, et je ne peux vous promettre de la prochaine date de publication... Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que je mènerai cette fic au bout, et j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour m'encourager :) En attendant, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews, et surtout pour m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ce brusque arrêt, mais je vous avez prèvenu (si si, tout au début). Allez, savourez, et ne m'en veuillez pas trop! Enjoy ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

Il était près de minuit, et la salle commune des Serpentard était presque entièrement déserte. Assis dans le plus confortable des fauteuils, Drago Malefoy observait d'un œil distrait deux premières années en pleine discussion. Il avait cru que retourner chez lui, retrouver sa mère et le manoir imprégné de l'atmosphère magique et pro-sang pur dans lequel il avait grandi, l'aiderait à remettre ses idées en place, mais non. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de s'être enfoncé de plus en plus dans une flaque de sables mouvants. Il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre, et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que tout son corps, toute son âme, qui semblaient totalement indépendants de son esprit, la réclamait à grands cris. Il se sentait frustré, par l'inaccessibilité de ses désirs, mais surtout par son incapacité à diriger son propre corps. Il l'a voulait, la désirait, et en même temps, il n'était pas prêt à accepter de telles pensées hérétiques. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi par son inconscient, et de trahir ses convictions. Toute une éducation, toute une façon de penser qu'il remettait en cause pour elle. Il en devenait malade. Il ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne riait plus, ne se pavanait plus ! Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Entre Granger et ses idéaux, son esprit, sa conscience, choisissaient les idéaux, et le reste, tout ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas, choisissait Granger. Malheureusement, il avait essayé de s'écouter LUI, et pas il ne savait quoi qui lui dictait d'épouser Granger et de lui faire plein de gamins, mais ce « il ne savait quoi » l'avait puni en lui coupant l'appétit et en lui enlevant toutes ses autres envies. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

Pour combler le tout, ses vacances avaient été horribles. Son père était toujours enfermé à Azkaban, évidemment, et sa mère n'avait pas cessé de déprimer, sans même chercher à le cacher. L'absence de Lucius la laissait seule dans l'immense manoir, et Drago ne pouvait la blâmer de trouver le temps long et morne. En plus de cela, Pansy l'avait harcelé de lettres pour savoir comment, où et pourquoi il avait laissé miss-je-sais-tout l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir, il lui avait répondu l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée la veille des vacances : il voulait juste atteindre le trio d'or d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle semblait avoir acceptée son excuse, mais Drago doutait de sa crédulité. Pourtant, il l'avait surestimée. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue dans le Poudlard Express, elle lui avait littéralement sauté au cou, et avait passé tout le trajet plus enjouée que jamais.

Un léger bruissement en provenance des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles lui fit relever la tête. En voyant apparaître Pansy, Drago pensa avec une certaine amertume que l'expression « quand on parle du vampire, on en voit les dents » n'avait pas été inventée pour rien.

« Tu ne dors pas Dray ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'un léger sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon apparaissait sur son visage blafard.  
« J'allais y aller. » dit-il en se redressant.

Mais en un rien de temps, la Serpentard avait prit place sur le bras de son fauteuil en le repoussant légèrement pour l'empêcher de partir. Drago sentit une pointe d'énervement monter en lui, mais afficha un léger sourire, pour la forme, lorsqu'elle fit décamper les deux premières années d'un « au lit les mômes ! ». Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son préfet, tombant à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui caressa le visage d'une main experte et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Ça faisait longtemps, mon ange. »

Drago fronça les sourcils d'énervement à l'entente du sobriquet qui lui faisait tant horreur.

« Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. » dit-il non sans une certaine froideur.

Pansy ne fit pas attention à la remarque, et se contenta de lui replacer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille d'un geste qui se voulait tendre. L'espace d'une minute, Drago pensa à se laisser faire, imaginant, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, qu'elle pourrait le soustraire à ses problèmes, qu'une nuit avec elle lui ferait tout oublier. Mais il changea d'avis à la seconde ou sa compagne plongea sur son cou. Non, ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il entretenait une relation décousue avec Pansy, et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'elle, il n'avait même jamais ressenti le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en passant une demie-nuit avec Granger.

« Pansy, pas ce soir. » murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas la force de la repousser, ni de parler avec une grande conviction, et encore moins de se disputer avec elle. Se reconstituer un masque de mépris pour faire face à Granger et ses amis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Et la perspective de la retenue qui l'attendait le lendemain ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il espérait que Pansy comprendrait et qu'elle s'en irait sans faire d'histoires, mais c'était trop compter sur la chance. D'ailleurs, il comprit rapidement et avec horreur que la Serpentard avait pris son murmure pour un « continue ». Elle commença doucement à se déhancher contre lui d'une manière qu'elle voulait sensuelle. Elle se mit à embrasser son cou avec toute l'avidité dont elle était capable. Mais c'était inutile, il le savait. Aucun plaisir ne montait en lui, rien ne se passait, aucun frisson, aucune envie, rien.

« Pansy, je suis crevé. »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'a aucune importance, je suis bien assez réveillée pour deux. » dit elle d'une voix chaude qui lui fit froid dans le dos, avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres.

Comme si on venait de lui envoyer une décharge électrique, Drago se redressa d'un bond. Il repoussa la jeune fille le moins violemment possible et se leva, mettant clairement fin à ce qui aurait dû être une partie de plaisir. Pansy lui lança un regard sceptique, qui le laissa perplexe. Elle semblait en proie à un véritable débat intérieur.

« Désolé. » commença-t-il assez froidement. « Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça ».  
« Tu as la tête à quoi alors ? » demanda la brune tout aussi froidement.

Ce n'était pas de la curiosité qui transparaissait dans sa question, mais une sorte de menace, une mise en garde. C'était comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'elle le mettait au défi de lui dire la vérité. Drago fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il avait eu raison de ne pas la croire dupe. A l'instant présent, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle savait déjà comment il allait réagir lorsqu'elle s'était assise à califourchon sur lui. Tout comme il avait marché dans le jeu de Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé avoir couché avec Weasley pour voir sa réaction, il marchait dans le jeu de Pansy. Exactement le même jeu, et encore une fois, il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas répondu correctement. Il n'avait pas réagi comme Drago Malefoy aurait réagi. Sentant ses forces le quitter devant le regard dégoûté que lui lançait Pansy, il soupira. De lassitude, d'énervement, d'inquiétude aussi peut-être, il ne savait pas.

« Je sais que tu as un problème Drago. » commença Pansy après un moment de silence. « Je te sauverai de ça, je ferai tout pour te retrouver comme tu étais avant qu' « _Elle_ » ne te détraque. »

Elle cracha sa dernière phrase avec un mépris non feint. Décidant de jouer l'innocent, le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« De qui tu parles ? Qui me détraque ? »  
« N'essaye pas de me mentir, je te connais trop ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Drago sentit une colère froide embrumer son cerveau. Le ton qu'elle avait employé pour parler de Granger et le dégoût qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix à ce moment-là l'avait touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, il aurait dû la comprendre, il était totalement légitime de détester cette fille. Au lieu de ça, c'est Pansy qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. De plus, elle osait proclamer le connaître. Comment pouvait-elle proférer une telle ineptie ? Elle croyait le connaître oui, mais comment pourrait-elle le connaître réellement alors qu'il semblait ne pas se connaître lui-même ?  
Cependant, il ne put qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison quelque part… Il lui mentait.

« Te mentir ? Comment veux-tu que je te mente si je ne sais même pas à quel sujet je suis censé te mentir ? » continua-t-il cependant, refusant de lui avouer sa faiblesse.  
« Granger ! » s'écria-t-elle avec hargne.  
« Quoi Granger ?! »

Non, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. Avec Blaise, peut-être, mais certainement pas avec elle. Avec horreur, il se sentit rougir à l'emploi du nom de la Gryffondor, mais l'énervement colora également ses joues, noyant sa gêne au milieu de ses autres sentiments.

« Tu l'as embrassée, et depuis tu ne veux plus me toucher ! Tu croyais pouvoir me berner ? » continua Pansy, toujours hargneuse et apparemment bien décidée à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Drago se sentit pâlir aussi vite qu'il avait rougi. Cependant, il devait avouer que oui, il l'avait cru moins perspicace…

« Te berner par rapport à quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans parvenir à cacher un certain malaise.  
« Qu'elle te plait ! Elle te plait n'est-ce pas Dray ? La Sang-de-Bourbe te plait ? »  
« Mais ça va pas ?! » répondit-il brutalement.

Non, non ! Si Pansy le savait, c'était la fin, elle le détruirait, l'enfoncerait, lui ferait payer sa traitrise, comme lui l'aurait fait si elle avait été à sa place. Cette fois, ce n'était plus pour lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne, mais pour ce qu'il représentait pour les autres. Pour l'image de « Prince des Serpentard » qu'il avait mis tant de force à préserver. Il réglerait ses problèmes avec lui-même plus tard, mais là, il devait protéger sa réputation. Cette simple pensée lui fit quelque peu regagner le contrôle de lui-même, et il sembla retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu depuis son premier baiser avec Granger : des réactions normales. Il s'avança vers Pansy et siffla froidement :

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était Pansy.»

Devant le ton impérieux et menaçant qu'il venait d'employer, la brune sembla se décomposer. Elle baissa les yeux, mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

« Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours froidement.  
« C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ? Que je te repousse ? Tu es donc assez stupide pour croire que j'ai envie de toi en permanence ? Que toi seule puisse me satisfaire ? » répondit-il en haussant un sourcil faussement étonné.

Pansy se renfrogna, blessée, sans abandonner pour autant.

« Où tu es parti la dernière fois ? » s'enquit-elle, faisant sans aucun doute référence à la dernière soirée qu'il lui avait refusée.  
« Ça ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache. Cesse de te mêler de mes affaires, Pansy, et arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce que tu ne comprends pas, surtout si elles sont insultantes envers moi. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Oh mais je vois, tu préfères sans doute te focaliser sur Granger plutôt que te dire que le problème vient de toi ? »  
« Non, c'est… Je te fais confiance » bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix chétive, signe qu'il l'avait convaincu. « Mais tu l'as embrassée, comment je dois comprendre ça ? »

Drago l'observa un instant, tirant une certaine fierté à la voir ainsi, les yeux baissés, de plus en plus récalcitrante à lui tenir tête. Il avait oublié combien il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres, ce respect qu'ils lui montraient dès qu'il usait de son ton froid et impérieux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait employé, c'était face à Granger. Au rappel de ce souvenir, une brique tomba dans son estomac, et il trouva beaucoup moins amusant d'observer Pansy. Satanée Granger.

« Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je voulais la rendre mal à l'aise en faisant semblant de vouloir l'embrasser. » répondit-il simplement. « D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. » mentit-il enfin, un sourire mauvais apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
« Tu veux dire que… » commença Pansy, relevant sur son camarade un regard étonné.

Pour toute réponse, Drago agrandit son sourire en haussant un sourcil entendu.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ?! » s'écria Pansy, à présent en pleine jubilation.  
« Un baiser, ce n'est rien. Si j'en avais profité à ce moment là, elle aurait à peine eu honte. Granger a besoin de se sentir aimée, surtout depuis que ses deux abrutis de copains lui font lancer le lumos… (NDA : « Lancer le lumos » = « tenir la chandelle ») Je compte bien en profiter. Ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir va complètement la détruire. » répondit-il calmement.

Il se sentit aussitôt coupable et ridicule. Coupable parce qu'il détestait l'idée de vouloir lui faire du mal, et ridicule parce que Granger ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui, quoi qu'il tente. Pansy eut un sourire entendu et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre. Ça, il pouvait bien le lui accorder…

« D'accord. » dit-elle enfin. « Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. »

Drago ne répondit rien, mais il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait de nouveau perdu ses réactions normales. Maintenant le danger « Pansy » écarté, toutes ses réflexions sur lui-même lui retombaient dessus. Il afficha donc un sourire forcé, avant de se tourner vers ses dortoirs.

« Je vais me coucher. » dit-il simplement.

S'il s'était retourné à cet instant, il aurait vu sa camarade froncer les sourcils dans un signe de profond scepticisme.

Le jour suivant passa à une vitesse alarmante, et il se retrouva beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu à parcourir le parc de Poudlard en direction de son lieu de retenue. Le professeur Chourave était plantée devant la serre N°8, observant Drago s'avancer vers elle. A ses côtés, Granger était perdue dans la contemplation de ses doigts, recouverts d'une paire de gants en laine grossièrement brodée du lion de Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé à leur niveau, ignorant son accélération cardiaque à la vue de la rouge et or, Drago leur adressa un vague bonsoir avant d'entrer dans la serre à la suite des deux femmes. Les deux élèves suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où s'entassaient des pots en terre totalement vides.

« Bien. » commença Chourave en se retournant pour leur faire face. « Nous avons une épidémie de grippe des farfadets parmi les premières années et nous sommes en rupture de stock d'un des ingrédients principaux à l'élaboration du remède. Bien sûr, je pouvais m'en occuper seule, mais puisque vous êtes là… »

Il y avait dans son ton un certain dédain à l'égard des deux élèves, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être persuadé que McGonagall lui avait expliqué les raisons de leur retenue. Elle se retourna vers les pots en terre, et après en avoir écarté quelques uns, en retira une espèce de minuscule champignon pustuleux qu'elle leur présenta.

« Des bolets Tricéiforme. » dit-elle pour seule explication. « Malheureusement, il est impossible d'en faire pousser en serre. Trop de chaleur, trop de soins, pas assez d'espace naturel. Ils poussent dans la forêt interdite en petits groupes. Ils sont généralement faciles à trouver, mais avec toute cette neige, je doute que vous y passiez moins d'une heure. »  
« Vous allez nous envoyer dans la forêt interdite ? » coupa Drago, une légère panique dans la voix.  
« Si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous y rendez Mr Malefoy. » répliqua sèchement le professeur Chourave. « Et Hagrid vous y accompagnera. »  
« Comme s'il pouvait nous aider en cas de danger. » siffla le Serpentard avec dédain.

Il sentit Granger bouger à côté de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Chourave, elle, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Il pousse généralement assez profondément dans la forêt » ajouta-t-elle avec regard noir en direction de Drago, «… au pied des arbres les plus noueux. Ils se nichent dans leurs racines et profitent de l'obscurité. Vous ne risquez donc pas d'en trouver à la lisière. Vous aurez également plus de chance en cherchant du côté de l'arbre indiquant le sud, et… »  
« Et comment on fait pour savoir quel côté indique le sud ? » demanda le blond d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de paraître détachée.

Ce fut Granger qui répondit, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Le lichen pousse au nord, on cherchera de l'autre côté. » dit-elle, non sans une certaine ironie.  
« Exactement. » approuva Chourave. « Vous m'en ramènerez une bonne trentaine. Et avant de repartir vous coucher, vous en déposerez un par pots. » Elle montra d'une main les pots en terre derrière elle, « que vous recouvrirez de sable » elle montra un sac de sable posé à côté. « De plus, vous reviendrez demain soir pou… »  
« Quoi, QUOI ? » coupa Drago pour la troisième fois de la soirée en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Sans le vouloir, il tourna son regard sur Granger qui avait l'air tout aussi scandalisée.

« Oui Mr Malefoy, je suis désolée pour vous, mais pour que le remède soit efficace, il faut travailler les bolets dans les 24 heures, et il n'y a pas d'autres punis que vous pour faire le travail. Et de toute manière » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le Serpentard ouvrir la bouche pour protester, « le professeur McGonagall estime votre faute assez grave pour mériter deux soirées de retenue. »  
« On a un entraînement de Quidditch demain ! » argua Drago, toujours sous le choc, comme si cette affirmation était un argument irréfutable.  
« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » trancha Chourave en rosissant de colère devant le comportement du jeune homme.

En désespoir de cause, Drago se tourna vers Granger à la recherche d'un soutien. Mais celle-ci continuait d'observer le professeur de botanique, les traits crispés par l'agacement, mais ne cherchant pas à protester d'avantage.

« Je disais donc » reprit Chourave « vous reviendrez demain soir, à la même heure, et je vous donnerais les instructions pour préparer les bolets comme il se doit. Maintenant filez, Hagrid vous attend. »

Granger fut la première à se détourner, et lorsqu'il voulut faire de même, Chourave le retint pour lui donner le dernier bolet Tricéiforme.

« Ça vous aidera pour les différencier. » lui dit-elle pour seule explication.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée de la serre, Granger l'attendait, appuyée contre la paroi vitrée.

« T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre. » dit-il froidement.

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais une certaine gêne l'avait envahi en la voyant là. Une gêne vis-à-vis de la courte marche en solitaire qui les attendait pour atteindre la cabane du demi-géant. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait refouler le soulagement qu'il ressentait en constatant qu'elle ne le fuyait pas. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple pourtant si ça avait été le cas ! Ses pensées se contredisaient, encore et encore. Il aimait la sentir proche de lui, il aimait savoir qu'ils allaient passer un moment seul à seul, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se sentait frustré. Frustré par ce corps et cet inconscient qui ne semblaient plus lui appartenir lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Frustré de son incapacité à réagir. Frustré et en colère, contre lui-même, contre elle, contre Pansy trop perspicace, contre Blaise trop clairvoyant. Granger ne répondit rien, et se détourna pour entamer la marche.

* * *

C'est le moment ou jamais de me faire part de ce que vous en pensez! Faites péter le compteur de reviews =p Je vous aimes chers lecteurs! Je vous demande d'être un petit peu patient pour la suite... bien que je sache à quel point c'est frustrant... désolée désolée...


	15. Chapter XV : Fierté Volée

Chapitre 15 : Fierté volée

L'air de l'hiver était froid, glacial, et le ciel découvert qui avait régné toute la journée n'avait en rien aidé à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Frissonnante, Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle dans un effort vain de préserver sa chaleur corporelle. Malefoy marchait derrière elle, en silence. Seuls les crissements de la neige sous ses pas témoignaient de sa présence. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, qu'il rompt ce silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle-même aurait pu dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Machinalement, elle se racla la gorge à cette pensée, certainement pour vérifier qu'elle pouvait encore émettre des sons. Malgré l'absence totale de contact entre eux, la Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment de solitude commun. Il était pourtant à plusieurs mètres derrière elle, et elle savait pertinemment que lui n'appréciait en rien leur proximité. Sa remarque quelques minutes plus tôt n'en était qu'une preuve de plus. Mais elle avait accepté, avec tout ce que ça impliquait. C'était tellement ridicule, cette situation était ridicule ! Pour elle, évidemment. Drago Malefoy… Drago Malefoy nom de Merlin ! C'était Drago Malefoy ! Pas du tout le stéréotype de l'homme parfait, si l'on exceptait le physique. Ron, Harry, même Neville, eux oui ! Eux pouvaient prétendre au titre d'homme parfait. A l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait en tout cas. Mais Malefoy… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi lui ?

Elle secoua la tête, se passant une main sur le visage pour faire sortir ces questions de sa tête. Elle avait déjà tenté d'y répondre, toutes les vacances. Elle s'était même résolue à écarter la solution « ce n'est qu'une envie sexuelle », qui s'était ancrée dans son esprit même après sa discussion avec Ginny, pour accepter le fait qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle s'était résignée. Elle devrait juste attendre que ça passe, elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et voilà.

C'était bien beau ce genre de résolution. Mais en attendant, plus ils s'approchaient de la cabane de Hagrid, plus elle ralentissait le pas, désireuse de prolonger le plus possible leur moment privilégié, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

« Un problème Granger ? » demanda Malefoy.

Il venait de la rattraper sans effort particulier, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de leur destination.

« Aucun. » répondit Hermione en se raidissant légèrement.

Elle reprit un pas plus rapide, ignorant le blond, et atteignit la porte de la maisonnée la première. Elle frappa, et des jappements de joie se firent aussitôt entendre de l'autre côté.

« Pousse toi, allez pousse toi ! » fit une voix bourrue.

Malefoy arriva à son niveau, la faisant frissonner lorsqu'il la frôla, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur le demi-géant. Hagrid les toisa l'un après l'autre, sans un mot.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. » dit timidement Hermione avec un sourire. « On vient pour notre retenue, le professeur Chourave nous a… »  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » grogna Hagrid en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce la première, adressant à Hagrid un sourire amical, mais celui-ci ne le lui rendit pas. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer. S'il refusait de lui adresser le moindre signe d'amitié uniquement parce qu'elle avait une retenue avec Malefoy, qu'en serait-il s'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble. Elle rougit bêtement à cette pensée, sachant pertinemment que cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Elle se retourna vers les deux autres lorsque la porte claqua derrière le Serpentard.

« Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à finir et je suis à vous. » invita Hagrid en désignant deux chaises deux fois plus grandes que la normale, et en prenant la direction de la porte donnant sur le potager.

Crockdur se mit à aboyer gaiement autour des deux élèves, et lorsqu'Hermione fut installée, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à baver abondamment. Malefoy, lui, resta debout, figé, ses yeux posés sur la tête du molosse. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus ironique devant le manque de confiance du blond. Manque de confiance ? A en croire son expression, c'était plutôt du dégoût.

« Assied-toi Malefoy, les chaises ne vont pas te manger. » dit-elle calmement.

Pour seule réponse, le Serpentard lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Hermione esquissa un sourire tendre devant le comportement du Serpentard, avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce sourire. Ce comportement de petit prétentieux l'avait énervé pendant des années, et elle se surprenait désormais à trouver cela touchant ? Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'énervement, ce que Malefoy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu as tendance à beaucoup rougir ces derniers temps Granger… » nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Par la force des choses, Hermione rougit de plus belle. Elle le fusilla du regard l'espace d'une seconde, puis détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le molosse qu'elle gratta derrière les oreilles. Elle ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre de toute manière ?

« Rassures-toi, ça n'enlève rien à ton charme. » ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'affoler, et elle se trémoussa sur son siège pour trouver une position plus confortable. La remarque du garçon venait de la replonger deux semaines en arrière. « Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis Granger ». Cette phrase, et tous les évènements qui l'avaient introduite s'imposèrent à son esprit et elle sentit ses joues s'embraser comme elles ne l'avaient encore jamais fait. Par réflexe, elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour le refroidir, évitant soigneusement le regard du blond. Mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser…

« Ne te sens pas gênée, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le fais remarquer. »

Hermione leva un regard qu'elle voulait noir sur son camarade. Elle avait bêtement espéré qu'il ne ferait jamais de remarques à ce sujet, et qu'il tenterait d'oublier l'épisode, tout comme elle.

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-elle en reposant ses mains sur Crockdur qui jappait son mécontentement de ne plus recevoir de caresses.  
« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en train de jouer. » répondit Malefoy le plus simplement du monde.

La rouge et or sentit la colère envahir son esprit. Oh, non, il ne jouait pas, il cherchait juste à la mettre mal à l'aise, par pur et simple plaisir sadique, mais il ne jouait pas… L'idée qu'il veuille simplement lui faire un compliment ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. En fait, elle ne voulait plus être seule avec lui. Cette sensation de bien être à le savoir près d'elle quelques instants plus tôt s'était dissipée. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre la charrier, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il la détestait, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la traite de sang-de-bourbe. Et c'était assurément ce qui allait arriver s'ils s'adressaient la parole.

« J'aimerais qu'on ne fasse pas allusion à ce qui s'est passé. En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'ignores. » siffla-t-elle.

Elle l'observa lui retourner un regard noir avant de sourire d'une manière presque bestiale. Il s'installa enfin sur la chaise et se laissa aller contre le dossier.

« T'ignorer ? C'est plutôt difficile ces derniers temps… » dit-il d'une voix clairement mesurée, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

Hermione pâlit. Où voulait-il en venir ? Ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne répondit pas, soutenant son regard l'espace d'un instant, avant de s'intéresser à Crockdur.

« Tu as honte ? » demanda Malefoy après un moment de silence.  
« Honte de quoi ? » répondit machinalement Hermione.  
« De ce qui s'est passé. » souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda avant de rougir à nouveau ce qui l'énerva plus que tout, plus que Malefoy lui-même.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus en parler. »  
« Ais-je pour habitude de faire ce que tu me dis ? » demanda-t-il assez froidement.

Bizarrement, la Gryffondor releva également de l'amusement dans le ton du garçon. Elle ne lui répondit pas cependant, et il sembla interpréter son silence comme un « oui » à sa question précédente.

« Je pensais que tu en aurais profité… » dit-il calmement.  
« Je ne vois pas quel profit je pourrais tirer de ça. » répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

Elle sentit que le blond l'observait bizarrement, mais ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il pensait qu'elle en aurait profité ? Et elle, elle pensait qu'il aurait passé cela sous silence, sans jamais y faire allusion. Comme quoi, il semblait tout les deux bien loin de se comprendre.

« Granger… » commença-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Mais la porte arrière grinça et le Serpentard se tut. Hagrid entra dans la pièce, déposa sur l'atelier de cuisine une demie douzaine de poulets morts et se tourna vers eux.

« Allez, on y va. »

Soulagée par l'arrivée bienvenue de Hagrid au milieu d'une conversation qui n'annonçait rien de bon, Hermione se leva en même temps que Malefoy, et ils suivirent le demi-géant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Crockdur sur leurs talons. Lorsque le Serpentard eut franchi le seuil, Hagrid retint la Gryffondor par le bras. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda-t-il assez sèchement.  
« Bien sûr. » répondit la jeune fille, un peu décontenancée.

Il envoya Crockdur dehors et prévint Malefoy qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps avant de fermer la porte. Hermione le regarda avec curiosité tandis qu'il se tordait les doigts, cherchant apparemment le meilleur moyen de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Une boule de stress se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune fille alors qu'Hagrid prenait la parole.

« Minerva… je veux dire, le professeur McGonagall, nous a expliqué la raison de votre retenue… J'ai pas voulu la croire. « C'est Hermione ! » que je lui ai dit, mais elle avait l'air vraiment choquée… »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer et Hermione garda le silence. Elle était de toute manière incapable de parler, ses entrailles emmêlées lui coupant le souffle. Le visage de Hagrid prit une teinte rosée, alors qu'il semblait comprendre que McGonagall n'avait pas menti.

« Hermione… ce Malefoy n'est pas un garçon pour toi… »  
« Hagrid je… » réussit-elle à articuler avant de se taire, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.  
« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà renvoyé… Mais Dumbledore aime bien donner une deuxième chance aux gens, un homme bien Dumbledore. Mais quand même, fils de Mangemort, et qui aurait certainement rejoint leur camp s'il en avait eu le temps ! Fais attention à toi Hermione, tu es assez intelligente pour ne pas te laisser avoir par ce maudit Serpentard. »

'Non, pas assez' pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux sur les gants qu'elle enfilait, désireuse de fuir le regard du garde chasse. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de se détourner vers la porte.

« On y va. » dit-il d'une voix bourrue qui se voulait douce. *

Elle le suivit en silence et ils rejoignirent Crockdur et Malefoy, avant de se diriger tous les quatre vers l'orée du bois, à la lueur de leur baguette magique et de la lanterne que tenait Hagrid.

« Suivez-moi, ne vous éloignez pas du sentier. » leur lança-t-il en s'enfonçant entre les arbres.

Hermione entendit, non sans une certaine satisfaction, le souffle de Malefoy s'accélérer alors qu'ils pénétraient plus profondément dans les bois.

« Jusqu'où on va comme ça ? » demanda-t-il sèchement au bout de dix minutes de marche.  
« Un peu plus loin » lui répondit Hagrid, « là où vous avez le plus de chance de trouver des bolets. »

La Gryffondor entendit son camarade bougonner et refoula le sentiment de compassion qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Elle était dans la même situation que lui, la compassion n'avait rien à faire là. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir au moment même où un craquement sonore retentissait non loin d'eux. Malefoy s'arrêta immédiatement, pointant sa baguette en direction de la source du bruit.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine de cacher la panique dans sa voix.  
« Rien, rien du tout. » répondit Hagrid en se tournant vers eux. « On continue, allez ! »

Hermione, qui avait également tendu sa baguette devant elle, l'abaissa lentement et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du demi-géant, il forma sur ses lèvres le mot « Graup » avant de se détourner en leur faisant signe de le suivre. La jeune fille ne se sentit pas plus rassurée pour autant, mais elle avait l'air parfaitement sereine en comparaison du Serpentard. Celui-ci les suivit de mauvaise grâce, sursautant à chaque bruits provenant des arbres alentours, et maugréant des « je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout ». Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à déboucher dans une clairière beaucoup plus petite que celles qu'Hermione avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. En son centre, déposé sur une souche d'arbre mort, certainement pour le protéger de la neige, se trouvait un grand sac de cuir qu'elle reconnut comme étant le sac de voyage du demi-géant. Il s'y avança et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

La Gryffondor le rattrapa rapidement, observant l'espace d'un œil inquiet. Une légère brise parcourait les feuillages touffus des arbres environnants, emplissant l'atmosphère d'un bruissement à peine sonore, semblable à une mélodie improvisée. Hermione se sentit légèrement apaisée par l'ambiance du lieu, mais ses mains tremblantes prouvaient qu'elle n'en menait pas large. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la forêt interdite, et la nuit sans lune qui les accompagnait ne faisait rien pour la rassurer. Hagrid attendit que Malefoy soit à leur niveau pour sortir de son sac deux longues tiges en métal avec ce qui ressemblait à une pince en leur bout.

« C'est avec ça qu'on cueille les bolets. » dit-il. « Les tiges sont trop robustes pour pouvoir les arracher à la main et il faut les éloigner assez vite de leurs racines pour éviter qu'ils ne se ressoudent avec. Vous verrez, ils ne se laissent pas faire aussi facilement. Voilà, une pour chacun. »

Il leur tendit les tiges, et se pencha à nouveau sur son sac pour en sortir deux petites bourses en cuir qu'il leur donna.

« Vous les déposerez là dedans. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient trop froid une fois qu'ils sont coupés, sinon ils meurent et ne servent plus à rien. Allez-y, moi et Crockdur on vous attend ici. En cas de problème, envoyez des étincelles rouges. Bon courage. »

Hermione n'attendit pas le Serpentard et se dirigea seule vers les arbres bordant la clairière. Après leur court échange chez Hagrid, elle n'avait plus réellement envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. En vérité, c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça… Le sentir près d'elle ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle redoutait de devoir lui adresser la parole. Elle ne supportait plus de rougir à chaque insinuation du blond, de devoir se contrôler pour garder sur son visage une expression d'antipathie à son égard, de devoir refouler ses émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, Malefoy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Alors qu'elle commençait à faire fondre la neige autour d'un arbre qu'elle jugeait plutôt immense, le Serpentard vint se placer à côté d'elle en silence et entreprit de l'aider dans sa lourde tâche.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait plus efficace si tu t'occupais d'un autre arbre ? » lança-t-elle sèchement en lui lançant un regard qu'elle espérait plus que méprisant.  
« Il est hors de question que j'aille me perdre tout seul dans cette forêt. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton sans appel. »

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

« Vraiment ? Et tu crois vraiment qu'en cas de danger, je te protègerais ? » demanda-t-elle en accrochant sur ses lèvres transies par le froid un sourire sceptique.  
« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler pour une raison qu'il était seul à connaître. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au Serpentard qui semblait mettre tout en œuvre pour ne pas la regarder. Ce n'était pas tant sa réponse que le ton sur laquelle il l'avait lancée qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Rien de moqueur ou d'ironique comme elle aurait put s'y attendre, mais un « oui » franc, persuadé, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle finit par se détourner de lui pour reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait encore une fois pas répondu. Et dans le cas présent, si elle ne réfutait pas, alors elle confirmait…

« Et depuis quand tu as confiance en moi ? » finit-elle donc par demander.

Elle sentit qu'il la regardait et son souffle s'accéléra, ce qu'elle ne se priva de maudire intérieurement. Elle-même évita soigneusement son regard, se forçant à se concentrer sur son travail. Avec une certaine amertume, elle l'entendit ricaner.

« J'ai confiance en tes foutus principes de Gryffondor Granger. Amis ou ennemis, tu ne laisseras jamais personne en danger de mort, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cette fois, il avait tout du Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait côtoyé ces dernières années. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une raillerie que comme un compliment. Elle se retourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard profondément haineux, ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'imaginait. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le Serpentard sembla perdre de sa splendeur. Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait disparu lentement, laissant place à un semblant d'impassibilité. Ses perles grises s'obscurcirent légèrement alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être sondée au fin fond de son âme. Sa propre aversion à l'égard du garçon disparut de son regard et ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer pendant une durée qui lui sembla beaucoup plus longue que celle exigée par les règles de la politesse. Son cœur s'emballait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, semblant vouloir lui briser les côtes, et elle déglutit avec difficulté lorsque les yeux du blond glissèrent sur chaque partie de son visage, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Par réflexe certainement, elle les humecta. Mais lorsque la cause de son désir esquissa un pas vers elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se détourner, beaucoup trop violemment pour paraître naturelle.

« Bon, il n'y en a pas ici. » déclara-t-elle fortement en faisant le tour du tronc, son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre.

Elle se dirigea vers un deuxième arbre et recommença la manœuvre, la main légèrement tremblante. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au Serpentard pour la rejoindre.

« On est pas obligé d'aller aussi loin. » dit-il d'une voix blanche en jetant des regards suspects autour de lui.

Hermione se sentit rassurée en constatant qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à ce qui venait de se passer. Ou peut-être avait-elle mal interprété son regard ? Peut-être que lui n'avait rien vu de plus dans cet échange, qu'une démonstration de haine, comme ils en avaient l'habitude… Peut-être… sans doute avait-elle rêvé le désir qu'elle avait crut déceler dans ses yeux.

« On est dans la forêt interdite. Plus loin ou moins loin ne veut rien dire. » déclara-t-elle en tentant toujours de calmer sa respiration. « Alors, commence pas à faire ton trouillard. » ajouta-t-elle.  
« Moi, un trouillard ? » s'insurgea le concerné. « Je n'ai pas peur. »

Hermione eut un léger sourire qui eut pour effet positif de la calmer.

« 'Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout' » lança-t-elle en imitant grossièrement la voix du garçon et en se trémoussant exagérément.

Malefoy l'observa en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure en un semblant d'expression dégoûtée, alors qu'Hermione s'attrapait l'épaule gauche de la main droite en se mettant à pleurnicher.

« 'J'ai le bras cassé, j'ai le bras cassé, Maman !' »  
« Ça va, ça va ! » coupa le Serpentard alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter autre chose.  
« J'en ai d'autres. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
« Ça ira. » répondit-il, glacial.

Hermione l'observa l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se détourner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'amusée, elle était plutôt contrariée. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa provocation, simplement demandé d'arrêter. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il assumait sa lâcheté ? Ou bien qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien à y répondre ? Même pas une raillerie concernant le trop grand courage des Gryffondor ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion, car Malefoy venait de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! »  
« Ce ne serait pas ça par hasard ? »  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se massant l'épaule, plus par mauvaise fois que réelle douleur.  
« Ça ! »

Il lui indiqua un petit amas de champignons qu'il venait de découvrir de la neige. Hermione se pencha pour vérifier et haussa les épaules.

« Ça y ressemble. »

Devant son manque de réaction, le garçon sembla exaspéré et sortit de sa poche le bolet exemple que leur avait laissé Chourave. Il le tendit à Hermione qui vérifia à nouveau la ressemblance entre leur trouvaille et ce qu'il devait trouver.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. » dit-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Malefoy la poussait sur le côté, sa tige de métal dressée devant lui. Lasse, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'offusquer de tant de courtoisie, et saisit sa barre métallique pour l'aider. Une poignée à un bout de la tige permettait d'actionner la pince tranchante à l'autre bout. Une fois le bolet coupé, il était récupéré dans une sorte de petite cage au dessus de la pince qui faisait office de porte. Malefoy fit claquer plusieurs fois les mâchoires de l'outil dans le vide avant d'essayer en situation. Positionnant la pince ouverte, et donc la cage, sur le plus gros des bolets, il ferma la lame qui trancha net le petit tronc du champignon. Il eut un rictus de satisfaction et ouvrit la pince pour pouvoir récupérer sa proie. Mais à peine l'avait-il libérée, que le bolet roula sur lui-même jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'il restait de sa souche. Des petits filaments blancs en sortirent et vinrent se fondre dans le pied fraichement coupé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le champignon avait reprit place sur ses racines.

« Hagrid a dit qu'il fallait les éloigner vite de leur souche. » déclara Hermione avec un petit sourire attendri devant ces miracles de la nature.

Malefoy se tourna violemment vers elle, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se ravisa bizarrement et perdit à nouveau tout dédain de son visage lorsque la Gryffondor se tourna vers lui. Ne souhaitant pas se poser de question sur ce retournement aussi soudain qu'étrange du comportement du garçon, Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, et tenta elle-même de cueillir un des bolets. Elle ne fit pas la même erreur que le Serpentard, et prit soin de déposer le bolet directement dans le sac en le libérant. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui la regardait avec mépris. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de recommencer l'opération sur les bolets restant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise de réussir quelque chose avant quelqu'un d'autre.


	16. Chapitre XVI : Culpabilité Volée

**Chapitre 16 :**

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. « Regarde la Drago, non mais regarde la ! Fière d'avoir raison, d'avoir toujours raison ! De tout réussir avant tout le monde ! Comment as-tu pu délibérément vouloir lui dire que tu l'aimais ? » C'était ce qui avait failli se produire pourtant. Durant leur échange de regard dénué de sens, durant ce moment où il n'avait pu réfréner l'envie dans ses yeux, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait définitivement plus se passer d'elle. Et que tant qu'à faire, autant le lui dire ! Ça aurait été tellement intelligent ! « Oh, Granger, tu es la femme de ma vie, sans toi je ne suis rien. Veux-tu bien être l'oxygène qui me permettra de continuer à vivre ? » et pourquoi pas lui offrir la lune pendant qu'il y était ?! Bon, certes, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'était apprêté à lui dire. Un simple « Je t'aime » avait failli lui glisser des lèvres, et Merlin merci, elle avait eu l'intelligence de se détourner à temps. Il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences que ces simples mots auraient eus sur son existence. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être amoureux d'elle ! Il s'accrochait encore à l'espoir futile que ce ne soit qu'une envie passagère. Il s'y accrochait avec de moins en moins de force, certes, mais il ne voulait pas encore lâcher son radeau rongé petit à petit par les méduses, seul échappatoire au milieu de l'océan avide qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir. C'était à peu près ainsi qu'il voyait sa situation. Le radeau étant sa conscience et sa volonté, les méduses les regards de Granger, et l'horrible océan menaçant, l'amour qu'il lui portait. Les grandes questions étaient : pourquoi cet océan était-il immensément plus grand que son bout de radeau ridicule ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à cette planche miteuse qui paraissait totalement obsolète, puisque indéniablement il finirait submergé ? Instinct de survie se dit-il.

Et pourtant, plus il était proche d'elle, plus il désirait la toucher, la caresser. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, il ne voyait presque plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Ça lui paraissait d'un seul coup naturel, même logique. Humpf. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui prenne la soudaine envie de graver dans l'écorce « Hermione + Drago = Amour » entouré d'un cœur pour qu'il se mette à vomir.

« Oh, Malefoy ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Je doute que les bolets en charpie soient très intéressants pour Chourave… »

Il baissa les yeux sur le travail indigne qu'on lui demandait d'effectuer et eu une moue dédaigneuse. Il avait mis une telle hargne dans son œuvre que la mâchoire de sa tige métallique avait littéralement haché le champignon. Les pauvres petits bouts tentaient désespérément de s'auto-reconstituer, mais en vain… Il lança un regard mauvais en direction de la Gryffondor, qui tentait apparemment d'effacer un sourire amusé de ses lèvres. Evidemment, par le force des choses, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Merlin n'y était pas pour quelque chose, il la trouva terriblement craquante et ressentit une certaine fierté à être la cause de son amusement.

« Evite de faire ce genre de tête Granger, ça te rend encore plus ridicule que tu n'y parait. »

Non inconscience, tu ne m'auras pas ! Ou peut-être un peu… Sitôt avoir prononcé ces mots, une vague de culpabilité envahi notre jeune héros boursoufflé d'orgueil.

« Ça te tuerai de paraître aimable une fois dans ta vie ? » lança Granger en décapitant son cinquième champignon.

Drago se sentit pâlir à cette remarque injustifiée. Ne s'était-il pas abaissé plus tôt dans la soirée à lui dire bêtement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ? N'avait-il pas tenté un début de conversation avec elle, pensant naïvement qu'elle y participerait avec joie ? N'avait-elle pas, elle, rejeté tout ça avec des remarques désobligeantes ? Alors de quel droit venait-elle lui parler d'amabilité ? Il s'apprêta à le lui faire remarquer, mais se ravisa. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ces querelles d'adolescent. Et puis il était Drago Malefoy, Merde ! Il se força à étirer ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait et lui adressa son fameux regard « made in Malefoy », qui se transforma en un regard involontairement provocateur. Granger l'observa une seconde avant de lever les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire étrange d'étirer ses lèvres, le même sourire qu'elle avait eu une heure avant dans la cabane du garde chasse après lui avoir proposer de s'asseoir et juste avant de se mettre à rougir. Sourire qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à comprendre, et qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois jusqu'à ce soir : dans la salle sur demande, alors qu'elle l'observait en pensant qu'il dormait…

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à cette soirée, il ne devait pas se remémorer ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau toute douce sous ses doigts, ses gémissements de plaisirs retenus alors qu'il embrassait sa poitrine, les sentiments d'extase qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, rien de tout ça n'aurait dût exister ! Et s'il devait retenir une chose de cette soirée catastrophique, c'était la frustration qu'elle lui avait infligée sans aucune pitié, et la retenue qu'ils avaient écopée par sa faute. Trop tard. Son cœur avait pris une allure démesurée dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal aux côtes et il sentait avec horreur une vague de plaisir envahir son corps. Il se détourna, secouant la tête pour en faire sortir les images hérétiques, mais Granger semblait absolument vouloir l'en empêcher.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller Granger ? Je suis coincé ici, dans cette horrible forêt, à cueillir des champignons dont je n'ai absolument que faire, au beau milieu de la nuit alors que je devrais être confortablement installé dans mon lit, c'est le paradis ! » répondit-il froidement.

'Et en ta déprimante compagnie' voulu-t-il rajouté, mais les mots refusèrent obstinément de passer sa gorge.

« T'es tout pâle » continua la Gryffondor sans prêter attention à ses propos.

« J'ai froid » argua-t-il stupidement, sans réfléchir.

Il lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close, mais il croisa ses yeux chocolat qui l'observaient non sans une certaine tendresse, et il en conclut qu'il ne devrait plus jamais croiser son regard s'il ne voulait pas que son inconscient prenne le pas sur sa conscience, et que son radeau se fasse engloutir par une grosse vague menaçante. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait essayé pourtant, mais bien malgré lui, et se riant de ses efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il avait tendu la main vers le visage inquiet de la rouge et or. Elle avait eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais ses yeux s'étaient fermés lorsqu'il avait caressé sa joue. Il avait passé son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres, tout en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille de son majeur. La chaleur de sa joue contre sa main gelée l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir. Conscient de ce qu'il ressentait, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ses doigts avaient glissés dans ses cheveux, à l'instant même où un craquement sonore avait fait exploser la bulle qui venait de se former autour d'eux. Granger s'était détournée et Drago avait mis un peu plus de temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle avait rougi, bien sûr.

« T'avais un truc sur la joue » déclara le Serpentard d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que la normal, avant de fermer les yeux devant la stupidité de son excuse.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Ah, oui, merci » répondit Hermione en cueillant le dernier champignon présent au pied de l'arbre. « On ferait mieux de changer d'endroit. Je pense qu'on a au moins quinze bolets, on aura bientôt fini »

Sa voix était précipitée, aiguée, gênée. Elle voulait fuir. Il lui faisait peur. Pourquoi ? Il lui avait dit, il ne la forcerait pas, jamais. Elle avait donc peur de ne pas pouvoir lui résister ? De ne pas pouvoir le repousser ? Elle ne l'avait pas fait là. Elle avait accepté qu'il la touche. Une douce sensation de chaleur l'envahit à cette pensée. Il ne la dégoutait donc pas. Elle l'avait laissé faire, elle avait même fermé les yeux. Sur le coup. Puis elle était partie, comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Le froid remplaça la chaleur aussi vite que l'eau éteint la flamme, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y voyait clair dans ses réflexions. Elle luttait. Tout comme lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle luttait physiquement, lui luttait mentalement. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne donnerait sa virginité qu'à « son grand amour » ? Etait-il en droit d'espérer, ou de redouter, qu'elle l'aime, mais qu'elle s'empêche toute approche de peur que, pour lui, elle ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir ? Elle était donc amoureuse de lui ?

Non. Hermione Granger était la fille la plus pragmatique qu'il connaisse. Elle était d'origine mold… c'était une sang de bourbe, elle ne pouvait aimer un défenseur des sangs purs, ce serait suicidaire. Pour sa santé mentale. Elle était trop réfléchie pour se laisser aller à aimer aussi facilement son ennemi.

Mais lui ? Lui aussi était censé être réfléchi, non ? D'ailleurs c'était pour quoi il luttait contre ses sentiments. Alors, avait-elle arrêté la lutte ? Acceptait-elle plus que lui de ne pas avoir un contrôle absolu sur son corps et son esprit ?

« Malefoy… »

Elle avait recommencé à faire fondre la neige autour d'un tronc d'arbre et gardait son visage résolument tourné vers son ouvrage.

« Hum… » répondit Drago sans grande conviction, légèrement soulagé qu'elle l'ait coupé dans ses vulgaires réflexions.

« Tu… tu crois vraiment que nous, les nés de moldus, avons volé nos pouvoirs à des sorciers ? »

Sa voix était incertaine. Elle se forçait à poser cette question, sans aucun doute possible, ce qui troubla un peu plus le Serpentard. L'hypothèse l'avait donc tourmentée ? Une occasion pour lui de tenter une nouvelle fois de reprendre le contrôle et d'être fidèle à lui-même.

« Tu as peur que ce soit vrai ? » demanda-t-il, provocateur.

« Non » déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle. « J'ai vérifié, il y a beaucoup moins de cracmols que de nés de moldus. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais réellement croire à une chose pareille. »

« Tu as vérifié ? »

« Je veux être sûre de ce que j'avance » argua-t-elle. « Toi par contre, ça ne semble pas te déranger de raconter des conneries. »

Il l'observa un instant, hésitant entre jouer la provocation ou la froideur. Certes, il n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier cette statistique, mais son cousin au troisième degré qui la lui avait avancée lui avait certifié sa véracité. Et comme c'était une très bonne explication à l'existence des sang-de-bourbes, il ne l'avait pas remise en question. A vrai dire, le fait que cela pouvait être faux ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

« Ça t'as interpellé, au point que tu ailles le vérifier, c'est plus ce que j'attendais » répondit-il finalement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » siffla Granger, faisant mine d'ignorer sa remarque.

« Quoi ? Si je peux vraiment croire à une chose pareille ? Je vais te dire, j'y ai même pas réfléchi » railla le Serpentard.

« Et tu en es fier ? Tu es fier de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'on te raconte, et à ne croire que ce qui t'arrange ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tirer fierté de la stupidité… »

Colère et indignation, voila ce qu'il aurait du ressentir. Il aurait dû se révolter et remettre à sa place cette petite donneuse de leçon. Mais après tout, il aurait dû faire plein de choses ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait pas fait… Il se sentit tout simplement stupide. Il préféra tout de même se taire plutôt que d'admettre devant elle qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais pour éviter de jouer au muet, il ajouta :

« Y croire ou pas, là n'est pas la question. As-tu étais vérifier toi, si ta grand-mère est vraiment ta grand-mère ? Cette théorie est la réponse la plus plausible à votre existence, pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? »

Au regard que Granger lui lança, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas très bien interprété ses propos, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trente six façons de les interpréter…

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'admettre ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues rosies par la colère. « Il y a bien eu un premier sorcier, non ? Il est bien apparu quelque part ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que vous n'êtes pas tous issus de moldus ? Qu'à la base, la magie n'est pas juste une mutation génétique de n'importe quel moldu ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Granger était repartie dans une tirade digne de celle qui lui avait valut une gifle quelques jours plus tôt, et au lieu de lui laisser la parole, elle répondit à sa place :

« Oh non ! Quelle horreur ! » fit-elle, imitant grossièrement la posture digne des Malefoy. « Nous ?! Issus de moldus ? Sacrilège et damnation, éliminons les fous à l'origine de cette théorie plutôt que d'y réfléchir ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, qu'elle expira bruyamment par les narines à la manière d'un dragon enragé, et finit par se détourner, en ajoutant d'une voix tranchante :

« Tu me dégoutes, tu me dégoutes, toi plus que tous les autres. »

Et sa voix se brisa en même temps que le cœur de Drago. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, et dût retenir tous les muscles de son corps pour ne pas aller la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en fit rien, d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle se remit simplement à cueillir les derniers bolets, avant de se diriger vers un nouveau tronc, laissant Drago dans ses pensées tumultueuses. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis la fin de sa tirade, il crut qu'il allait vomir. Comment lui pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il laisser une fille, cette fille, jouer aussi allègrement avec son cœur, son corps et son esprit ? Toujours, encore et toujours les mêmes questions…


	17. Chapitre XVI : Rêve Volé

Chapitre 17 : Rêve volé

« Je te dégoûte ? » demanda Malefoy en esquissant un pas vers elle, la voix pleine d'une étrange tristesse. « Moi, plus que tous les autres ? »

Sa voix était blanche, presque désespérée. Hermione se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je t'admirais ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, dans l'infime espoir qu'il reprenne ses airs outrés et la sorte de cette situation inconfortable.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, c'était comme une évidence. Il avait choisit ce moment pour arrêter de jouer la comédie. Elle le savait, aussi bien qu'elle savait que deux et deux font quatre, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître. Il s'avança vers elle, à peine hésitant, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris » lui dit-il, la voix plus assurée qu'auparavant.  
« Compris quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.  
« Que je suis fou de toi. Fou de toi. Fou de tes manières de miss-je-sais-tout, fou de tes crises de colères, fou de ta façon de te dérober, fou de tes joues qui s'empourprent à cause de moi. »  
« C'est une blague ? » demanda-t-elle, horriblement mal à l'aise. « Parce que si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. »  
« Tu peux en rire si tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette précision, ça aussi elle le savait. La sincérité se lisait au fond de ses yeux aussi bien que « Draco dormien nunquam titillandus » gravé dans la pierre au dessus de l'immense porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander si elle devait y croire ou pas, le fait qu'il puisse lui raconter n'importe quoi pour la faire souffrir n'était pas imaginable. Son malaise s'envola, une douce et agréable chaleur l'envahit de la tête aux pieds, et elle laissa ses lèvres dessiner un sourire timide sur le visage rougie par le plaisir.

Il l'observa un court instant, impassible, avant de s'avancer vers elle. Plus proche, encore plus proche, elle ne pouvait plus attendre de sentir son souffle chaud tout près d'elle. Il prit pourtant le temps de tendre la main vers le visage timide de la rouge et or. Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il caressa sa joue. Il passa son pouce sur la commissure de ses lèvres, tout en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille de son majeur. La chaleur de sa joue contre sa main gelée la fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et aucun craquement ne vint l'interrompre. Il s'approcha encore et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres déjà humide. Il commença à s'écarter, mais elle le retint, et prolongea le baiser.

Ses lèvres, son cou, ses clavicules, sa mâchoire saillante, sa nuque, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle avait l'impression de vivre, de revivre. Elle frissonnait de joie et de plaisir. Aucune appréhension, aucune morale, aucune éthique rien ne venait troubler ses pensées toutes dédiées au beau blond qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Libre.  
Elle caressait son dos et ses cheveux alors qu'il posait une main en haut de sa cuisse, la glissant doucement vers le bas jusqu'au creux du genou, pour remonter la jambe de la jeune fille au niveau de ses hanches. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à l'adosser à un arbre où il entreprit de se serrer encore plus à elle, comme s'il voulait absolument se fondre dans son corps. Elle sentait toute son excitation contre sa cuisse, mais elle ne trouvait plus ça troublant, au contraire. Elle glissa une main sur le torse du garçon alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou avec une passion non dissimulée, et elle laissa ses doigts novices s'aventurer encore plus vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle effleura le sexe dressé du Serpentard à travers sa robe, elle l'entendit avec une grande satisfaction gémir contre son oreille. Prenant cela comme une invitation à continuer, elle resserra légèrement sa prise, lorsqu'une exclamation outrée se fit entendre derrière eux.  
Se dérobant rapidement des bras de Malefoy, Hermione défroissa ses vêtements avant de lever vers Hagrid un regard horrifié.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS UN GARCON POUR TOI HERMIONE ! » hurla le demi-géant.

Il fit un pas de côté, rouge de colère, et derrière lui, Ron et Harry lui lançaient des regards purement et simplement dégoûtés, comme s'il s'était agit de la pire ordure de ce monde.

« Non je… », commença-t-elle.  
« T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite… il n'y a même pas de mot pour dire ce que tu es ! » la coupa Ron avant de tourner les talons, suivi de près par Harry, qui prit soin au passage de lui offrir le même regard haineux qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Malefoy.

« Non les garçons, attendez ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle s'élançait à la suite de ses amis, Hagrid se plaça devant elle, et toujours furibond, lui lança :

« Tu n'as donc que faire de la parole de tes amis ? »

Avant de lui retourner une gifle avec la force de deux rhinocéros en charge. Elle tomba, encore, et encore, aucun sol ne semblant vouloir l'arrêter. Les arbres disparurent, la lumière de la lune également, tout devint noir, aussi noir que le Néant.

Au milieu du dortoir des Gryffondor, suante et emmêlée dans ses draps, Hermione ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Le regard figé sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, elle mit un moment à comprendre où elle était et ce qui venait de se passer. Un rêve. Juste un rêve qui avait tourné au cauchemar. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine agitée par sa respiration saccadée et son cœur emballé, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.  
Elle inspira longuement, puis se redressa, cherchant sa bouteille d'eau à côté de son lit. Autour d'elle, éclairées par un croisant de lune, le reste des filles de septième année dormait profondément. Leurs respirations calmes et à peine audible emplissaient la pièce d'une atmosphère paisible. Mais paisible n'était pas Hermione. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, laissant l'air glacial lui chatouiller les mollets et but une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille. Voilà qu'elle était perturbée par la réaction de ses amis maintenant… N'avait-elle pas assez à faire avec un amour impossible ? Inconsciemment, peut-être avait-elle compris qu'il n'était pas si impossible que ça… La retenue de la veille le prouvant. Mais il n'était pas pour autant le moment de se préoccuper de la réaction de ses meilleurs amis…

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, et se leva complètement. Encore tremblante après son rêve, comme si elle avait réellement vécu ce qui s'y était déroulé, elle attrapa son uniforme et ses affaires de toilette pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais au moment d'y entrer, elle repensa au jour où tout avait commencé. Elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans la salle de bain des préfets depuis lors. Elle avait trop peur et trop honte d'y recroiser Malefoy. Mais un mardi matin, à cette heure là, alors que leur premier cours de la journée ne commençait qu'à dix heures, aussi bien pour les Gryffondor que pour les Serpentard, elle pouvait largement espérer n'y trouver personne.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant les cabines de douches des préfets, et observait avec envie la porte de la salle de la piscine. Elle y frappa timidement, préférant s'assurer que les lieux étaient déserts, et poussa la porte. Elle mit le loquet et fit tourner les robinets de la baignoire, laissant couler l'eau et les savons avant de se déshabiller.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle vint se placer à l'endroit exact où elle y avait vu Malefoy un mois auparavant. Elle dénoua ses cheveux, les laissant retomber anarchiquement dans son dos et serra ses bras contre son corps dans un effort de préserver sa chaleur corporelle. Les yeux perdus dans les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de l'eau bouillante, elle laissa les souvenirs de la veille envahir son esprit.

Loin de s'être déroulée comme dans son rêve, la scène n'en avait pas été moins inattendue. Malefoy n'avait tout simplement pas réagi à sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas retiré de fierté apparente comme elle s'y attendait, il n'en avait pas rit, ni vu là une source de moquerie. Ils avaient continué leur recherche de champignons chacun dans leur coin, jusqu'à en obtenir le nombre souhaité, puis avaient rejoint Hagrid sans échanger le moindre mot. Malefoy semblait aussi accablé qu'elle, et toute l'expression fierté avait quitté son visage.  
Ils s'étaient rendus avec les bolets dans les serres, toujours muets comme des tombes, et avaient accompli leur travail rapidement, avant qu'Hermione ne tourne les talons pour rentrer, désireuse de fuir le plus rapidement possible l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée entre eux.

Mais il l'avait rattrapée…

« Granger ! »

Elle s'était retournée, curieuse et en même temps soucieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il l'avait dévisagée un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'impatiente, elle lui demande de s'expliquer. Mais il avait encore hésité…

« Qui est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? » avait-il finalement demandé en retroussant ses lèvres en une moue dédaigneuse.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Pour qui tu me prends ? » avait-il encore demandé, un peu plus impatient.

Elle l'avait observé, quelque peu décontenancée par sa question, puis avait fait mine de réfléchir en haussant les épaules.

« Sincèrement… je pense te prendre pour ce que tu es. Un Serpentard. Qui pense plus à sa réputation qu'à son bonheur. Qui trouve plus amusant de blesser que d'aider. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois stupide, je pense que tu penses ce qu'on te demande de penser. Et que tu es trop lâche pour avoir ta propre opinion. »

Elle avait finit sa réponse par un regard légèrement hautain envers le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait plissé les yeux et hoché la tête. Avant de reprendre la parole, Hermione l'avait vu se mordre imperceptiblement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur.

« Et… ça te plait ? »

A nouveau, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il sortait d'un asile, puis avait répondu après un court instant de réflexion, le cœur battant d'une manière curieusement aléatoire.

« Je… Non. Cette façon d'être n'a rien de plaisant et… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »  
« Je me renseigne c'est tout... », avait-il dit avec un curieux sourire au coin des lèvres, sourire qui paraissait à la fois faux et… triste.  
« Tu te renseignes ? A quel sujet exactement ? »

Il s'était alors avancé vers elle, et avait approché sa bouche de son oreille, ce qui avait fait frissonner et reculer la Gryffondor. Mais il lui avait agrippé le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne plus. Son geste n'avait rien eu d'agressif, ni de supérieur. Au contraire, ça avait été un geste doux, réconfortant, comme s'il avait souhaité lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

« Je pense, Granger, que tu es amoureuse de moi »

Inutile de dire que si le ciel était tombé sur la tête de la jeune fille à ce moment là, elle aurait ressenti la même chose. Elle se serait même sentie mieux à vrai dire. Elle crut un moment qu'elle allait tout simplement fuir en les laissant là, lui et sa question, et advienne que pourra. Pour ne pas répondre, mais surtout pour éviter d'avoir à choisir une réponse. Elle avait dû devenir blanche, car lorsqu'il s'était éloigné, Malefoy avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire, étrangement heureux et cynique à la fois, mais dénotant toutefois une certaine satisfaction d'avoir touché juste. C'est ce visage ravi qui avait redonné à Hermione tous ses esprits, ou presque.

« Amoureuse de toi ? », avait-elle demandé en se forçant à étirer les lèvres en un rictus dégoûté. « Il faudrait que je sois maso pour ressentir une telle chose à ton égard. »

Hermione poussa un gémissement désespéré qui résonna dans la salle de bain. Les Gryffondors étaient sensés avoir un minimum de courage, mais dans quelques rares situations, même le plus courageux des vaillants pouvait devenir une vraie mauviette. Non pas qu'elle en soit devenue une, mais elle avait, disons, perdu pied avec la réalité. Car elle aurait pu répondre tout ce qu'elle voulait, dans ce genre de situation, il est impossible de mentir. Tellement de questions, tellement d'espoir et de crainte se mêlent aux pensées et viennent perturber la concentration nécessaire à un mensonge, qu'il est presque surnaturel de réussir à être convaincant. « Est-ce qu'il est temps de dire la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux de l'entendre ? Est-ce qu'il veut se moquer, ou juste s'en assurer ? Qu'arrivera-t-il après ? » étaient quelques exemples de perturbations qui avaient empêché Hermione de se tenir bien droite, de ne pas bafouiller et surtout, d'avoir l'air scandalisée.  
Si seulement il le lui avait demandé ! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il le lui affirme.

Elle pénétra dans l'eau écumante, s'adossa au rebord et ferma les yeux, se revoyant tourner les talons après sa réponse irréfléchie. Voilà… Il savait maintenant. Et s'il ne savait pas, eh bien il devait être aveugle. Elle se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire, appréciant l'eau qui lui recouvrait le visage petit à petit, jusqu'à l'ensevelir entièrement. Elle se maintint ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à se dire qu'elle pourrait très bien ne jamais remonter, et échapper ainsi à ses malheurs. Très Gryffondor… Elle se redressa enfin, lorsque, manquant d'oxygène, son corps reprit le dessus pour inhaler ce qu'il espérait être de l'air, mais qui s'avéra être de l'eau savonneuse. Toussant et agrippant son torse pour venir au secours de ses poumons douloureux, Hermione se retrouva à genoux au milieu de la baignoire. La douleur et l'eau ruisselant sur son visage lui cachèrent pendant un instant qu'elle était en train de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'un hoquet de détresse le lui fasse prendre conscience.

Elle resta ainsi un moment, se laissant retomber sur les fesses, de manière à être assise au centre de l'eau, les genoux repliés contre son torse, et le visage dans les mains. Elle se sentit terriblement ridicule et insensée. Ce n'était pas elle, Hermione Granger qui était assise là en train de se morfondre sur son sort. Elle ressemblait plus à une de ces filles qu'elle considérait comme « cruches », et qui passaient leur temps à pleurer sur leurs prétendus amours perdus. Elle était sensée être réfléchie… Mais tout ce que sa réflexion lui donnait à penser pour le moment, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait plus, ou en tout cas ne voulait plus, sortir de cette pièce. Elle ne pourrait plus le recroiser, ni le regarder dans les yeux, encore moins essuyer ses remarques haineuses.

Au-delà de lui, elle appréhendait également de retrouver Harry et Ron. Surtout après son rêve. Ils lui poseraient des questions sur sa soirée de la veille, ils lui demanderaient forcément ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se précipite directement dans son dortoir sans même venir leur parler. Et que pourrait-elle bien leur répondre ? Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, se fondre dans cette baignoire pour toujours.

« Hoooo, je ne t'avais encore jamais vue ici… », fit une voix nasillarde au dessus d'elle.

La brune sursauta. Elle eu tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir une gerbe d'eau l'éclabousser avant de pousser un cri et de se recroqueviller sur le bord, ses bras entourant ses parties intimes. Une tête fantomatique, coiffée de couettes et dont le nez supportait une épaisse paire de lunettes à triple foyer, sortit alors de l'eau, un air interrogateur faisant briller ses énormes yeux.

« Mimi ? », couina Hermione.  
« Je me souviens de toi… Mais à l'époque tu avais une tête de chat ! », s'exclama la fantôme avant d'éclater de rire en s'envolant pour effectuer une pirouette acrobatique dans les airs, éclaboussant d'une nouvelle gerbe d'eau la Gryffondor. « Et tu pleurais aussi… Tu ne voudrais pas me voler mon titre de Geignarde par hasard ?».

Elle regarda Hermione avec un sourire goguenard, avant d'éclater de rire lorsque la jeune fille lui demanda de partir.

« Oooh, la pauvre petite, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda Mimi en s'approchant. « Ton chat est mort ? »

Et elle se mit à glousser à nouveau. Hermione lui lança un regard dégoûté, et sortit de l'eau rapidement.

« Un chagrin d'amour alors ? »

Elle s'habilla hâtivement, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sur un énième gloussement du fantôme. Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer ses dernières traces de larmes, puis noua une serviette autour de ses cheveux avant de venir s'appuyer sur le lavabo le plus proche. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle eut une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer, mais elle la refoula en fermant les yeux. Il était temps qu'elle assume. Tout cela finirait bien par passer. Elle n'était pas la première, et certainement pas la dernière, à ressentir cette envie de disparaître, à avoir cette boule dans l'estomac qui menaçait de la faire vomir en permanence. Oui, elle se sentait mal, mais était-ce une raison pour arrêter de vivre ? Eh quoi ! La vie n'était pas faite que de bonheur ! La souffrance ne prouve-t-elle pas, autant que la joie, qu'on est bien vivant ? Ce serait d'un égoïsme pur que de refuser d'être malheureux une fois dans sa vie. De plus, avait-elle, elle, déjà essuyé une telle souffrance. Non. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvint, elle n'avait jamais été malheureuse. Elle n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille, elle avait des amis extraordinaires, même si, lors de sa première année, ils avaient été quelque peu injustes avec elle… Oh… En fait si, elle avait déjà était malheureuse… Lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes le soir d'Halloween en première année, parce qu'elle croyait ne jamais se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit au château… Elle avait été malheureuse, mais elle l'avait oublié. Oui, tout cela passerait. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques mois, et elle finirait par n'en garder qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Se redressant face au miroir, Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de sortir de cette pièce, elle ne voulait toujours pas croiser qui que ce soit au dehors, mais elle se sentait désormais capable d'affronter ses cauchemars. Elle en parlerait à Harry et Ron, mais passerait d'abord discuter avec Ginny, qui elle pourrait la comprendre mieux que personne. Après tout, elle avait eu une aventure avec Blaise…


End file.
